Hate
by RenAfri
Summary: We have our own happy ending. We've been through the deepest layer of Hell, we're deserved to smile, laugh, love and be loved. NaruSasu. COMPLETED! YAY! R & R! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Rival or Lover?

Yay!!! Fanfic ga jelas akhirnya bisa saya posting juga. hehehe....Saya awalnya membuatnya dalam bahasa Inggris tetapi saya pikir mungkin lebih bagus kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia saja.

Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa direview ya....

**Disclaimer** : Naruto bukan punya saya.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha selalu membenci dan dia selalu tahu alasannya.

Dia membenci musim panas karena saat itu semua orang kelihatannya terlalu gembira termasuk para fangirls-nya yang akan sibuk mengajaknya kencan. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa di Konoha High School bisa ada "Uchiha Sasuke Fans Club (USFC)" dan sebagai anak emo, keinginan untuk bunuh diri kadang terlintas di benaknya setiap kali dia menyadari bahwa anggota USFC bukan saja cewek tapi juga cowok.

"Oh Kami-sama! Sasuke-chan punya fanboys!" teriak Itachi pada suatu siang kemudian tertawa bersama sepupu paling menyebalkan sedunia, Sai. Di dalam mimpinya, Sasuke sering membunuh Sai, karena Sai selalu menganggap bahwa fakta Sasuke punya fanboys adalah hal yang lucu. Tambahan lagi, Sai dengan santainya menceritakan soal USFC pada seluruh Uchiha setiap kali ada pertemuan keluarga di musim panas dan sepertinya bukan hanya Sai yang menganggap hal itu lucu karena semua Uchiha tertawa setiap kali mendengar tentang USFC. Uchiha tertawa! Yep! Sasuke membenci musim panas karena semua orang kelihatannya gembira termasuk keluarga besarnya yang terkenal dingin.

Sasuke membenci musim dingin. Di musim dingin dia harus mati-matian berjuang melawan suhu rendah dan cuaca yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat karena tidak lucu kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha terkena flu. Tidak lucu kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha sakit sementara Naruto Uzumaki selalu sehat walafiat walau dia tidak pernah memakai syal tebal ke sekolah. Sakit berarti tidak bisa ke sekolah dan kehilangan satu kesempatan untuk bersaing dengan Naruto.

Sasuke membenci Naruto. Entah sejak kapan mereka 'mengumumkan' perjanjian tak resmi untuk menjadi "Rival Seumur Hidup" dan semua orang tahu bahwa mereka bersaing dalam semua hal--kecuali dalam hal pelajaran karena sudah jelas Naruto tidak akan pernah menang dari Sasuke--mulai dari "Siapa yang paling banyak mencetak three point pada latihan Basket" sampai "Siapa yang paling cepat makan Ramen dengan menggunakan tangan kiri". Ya, Sasuke membenci Naruto karena Naruto membuatnya melakukan hal-hal gila dan melupakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke membenci segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Dia membenci warna orange karena itu mengingatkannya pada warna jacket yang sering dipakai Naruto ke sekolah. Dia membenci warna laut dan warna langit pada musim panas karena itu mengingatkannya pada warna mata Naruto. Dia membenci cara Naruto tertawa pada Kiba dan Shikamaru, dia membenci cara Naruto tersentum pada Gaara, Neji atau Sai. Dia membenci dan dia tahu mengapa.

Sasuke lebih membenci teman-teman Naruto melebihi Fans-nya. Dia membenci Kiba yang selalu ribut dan bertingkah konyol bersama Naruto di kelas. Dia membenci Gaara, bukan karena Gaara anak Gothic, tetapi karena Naruto dan Gaara punya cara yang aneh untuk mengerti satu sama lain tanpa komunikasi, tanpa kata-kata; apa yang Naruto sebut : Berbicara melalui mata. Sasuke membenci Neji, ketua kelas tanpa pupil, anak paling jaim di seluruh Konoha yang sering menyuruhnya mengambil kapur setiap hari. Iblis juga tahu kalau whiteboard tidak butuh kapur. Dia juga membenci Shikamaru, bukan karena Shikamaru adalah rivalnya dalam perebutan juara kelas, tetapi Shikamaru rela tidak tidur di kelas hanya untuk mendengar cerita konyol Naruto. Dan dari semuanya, Sasuke paling membenci Sai, bukan karena Sai adalah sepupu paling menyebalkan sedunia, tetapi dia tidak menyukai cara Sai menatap Naruto, cara Sai tersenyum pada Naruto. Seorang Uchiha seharusnya tidak tersenyum, seorang Uchiha seharusnya tidak menunjukkan emosi.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha membenci Naruto Uzumaki dan dia tahu sebabnya. Sasuke membenci Naruto karena Naruto membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, Naruto membuatnya berteman dengan orang-orang yang pada awalnya dia anggap aneh, Naruto membuatnya berpikir bahwa sekolah umum itu lebih menyenangkan dari _home schooling_ yang dia ikuti sejak kecil, Naruto membuatnya membenci bunyi bel tanda akhir sekolah, Naruto membuatnya membenci persimpangan jalan ketika mereka harus berpisah, Naruto membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya setiap kali Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan "Sayonara", Naruto membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang terasa membakar di dadanya setiap kali Naruto tersenyum pada orang lain selain dirinya.

Sasuke membenci Naruto karena dia menyadari dia menyukai senyum dan tawa Naruto. Sasuke membenci Naruto karena dia tahu dia merasa nyaman di dekat Naruto. Sasuke membenci Naruto karena sekeras dan sekuat apapun dia berusaha menyangkalnya, dia tahu bahwa dia--Sasuke Uchiha--telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto Uzumaki.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

Jadi, bagaimana? Mohon review-nya.

Saya selalu berpikir bahwa Sai itu masih ada hubungan darah dengan Uchiha. Di manga juga g jelas nama belakangnya siapa kan?

Oh dan tentang Neji, saya pikir Neji mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan sebagai ketua kelas untuk _mrintah2 _Sasuke. G setiap hari kita bisa punya kesempatan untuk memerintah Sasuke hehehe (ketawa g jelas).

Review-nya sangat dinanti-nantikan dan sangat diharap-harapkan. (Bahasa dari mana pula ini?)

No flame, please....^.^


	2. You act like nothing's happened!

**Disclaimer** : Harus berapa kali saya harus ngetik kalo Naruto itu bukan punya saya?

**Note** : Gaara + Sasori bersaudara dan termasuk klan Uzumaki coz rambut mereka merah kayak Kushina. Ino + FemDeidara bersaudara coz warna dan style rambut mereka sama. Karena saya author di sini jadi saya punya hak untuk mengutak-atik _family tree_ mereka. *di-bom Deidara*

* * *

**"You know when you act like that  
I don't think you realize how it makes me look or feel"  
**_Conversation from If I were a Boy official music video_ by Beyonce

* * *

**Pukul 06.35**

**English Class**

Karena Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari bahwa di sekolah umum dia bisa menjumpai berbagai macam orang dengan segala keunikan dan –ehm—keanehan. Salah satu contohnya adalah Sakura, cewek yang mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink (walau dia bilang itu rambut aslinya), yang pagi ini membawa sebuak kotak berukuran sedang berisi kue tart.

"Ada yang ulang tahun, Sakura?" tanya Kiba sambil memandang krim cokelat dan pink yang melapisi seluruh permukaan kue itu.

"Nggak juga," Sakura menggeleng mantap sambil tersenyum bangga. Bangga karena diperhatikan oleh anak-anak sekelas yang mulai mengerumuni tempat duduknya.

"Itu bisa dimakan nggak? Jangan-jangan beracun lagi," Dengus Ino sembari menyibak poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Heh! Sirik tanda tak mampu!" jawab Sakura ketus. Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas ke arah kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya dari tempat duduknya. Dia kadang bingung pada Sakura dan Ino. Detik ini mereka bisa bertengkar hebat tetapi detik berikutnya mereka seakan lupa kalau sedetik lalu mereka baru saja saling menghina satu sama lain.

"Menyusahkan!" gumam Shikamaru. "tapi kayaknya enak, tuh."

"Boleh minta_ satu_ potong aja?" Chouji mengelap air liur yang menetes di bibirnya. Sasuke memandang Chouji dengan sedikit jijik. Dia tidak tahu manusia seperti apa Chouji itu, yang selalu ngemil dan ngemil bahkan ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ya, Sasuke tahu hanya di sekolah umum seperti ini dia dapat mengenal berbagai macam orang, membuatnya menyadari begitu sempit dunianya ketika dia masih mengikuti home schooling.

"Boleh, dong!" Sakura mengeluarkan pisau pemotong kue dari dalam tasnya.

"Oi, Sakura!!! Dilarang bawa senjata tajam ke sekolah!"

Semua mata tertuju pada sang ketua kelas yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Boleh-boleh aja lagi. Nanti siang kan ada _Cooking class_ so sah-sah aja aku bawa 'senjata tajam' ini, tapi kalau memang nggak boleh, ya kue ini aku bawa pulang,"

Suara gerutu mulai memenuhi kelas.

"Damn! Ketua kelas keparat!"

"Menyebalkan,"

"Mentang-mentang potongan rambutnya baru tuh,"

"Dasar nggak punya pupil,"

"Nih, Sakura, aku bawa cutter kok!"

"Eh? Kok nggak ada kecoak ya di sini?"

"Shino! Nggak nyambung tau!"

"Neji sayang, jangan sampai segitunya dong,"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Gaara.

"Eh? Kok pada ngeliatin aku? TenTen tuh yang ngomong!" gerutu Gaara kesal.

"Oh, TenTen ternyata!"

"'Ku pikir si Gaara,"

"Mereka udah jadian?"

"Bukannya kalo di fanfic Neji jadiannya ma Gaara?"

"Beda author beda pairing,"

"Eh? Kupu-kupunya bagus tuh!"

"OI, DIAM!!!" teriak Neji. "boleh-boleh aja sih bawa pisau tapi paling nggak potongan pertama cake-nya buat ketua kelas kalian yang cakep dengan hair style keren ini."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar kembali di kelas.

"What planet is he from?"

"Planet Narcissism!"

"Nggak narsis nggak eksis!"

"Cuacanya cerah ya pagi ini,"

"Shino lagi-lagi nggak nyambung,"

"Maaf, Neji," Sakura kembali mengeluarkan pisau pemotong tart dari tasnya plus sebuah kotak kecil berwarna orange. "potongan pertama spesial buat Naruto."

_WHAT???!!!_ Mata Sasuke membelalak. _Naruto?_ tanyanya dalam hati, _Kenapa harus Naruto?_

"Eh? Kenapa harus Naruto?" Tanya Neji kesal.

"Karena dia yang ngasih aku resep kue ini, so aku pengen tau pendapat Naruto tentang rasanya," Sakura memindahkan sepotong kue ke dalam kotak orange itu. "Aku nggak sempat misahin punya Naruto karena tadi bangun kesiangan." tambahnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. _Ada apa sebenarnya antara Sakura dan Naruto? Bukannya Sakura membenci Naruto? Bukannya Sakura selalu memukul kepala Naruto? Bukannya Sakura ketua USFC? Seharusnya—_

"Sasuke-kun, potongan kedua buat kamu,"

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. _Tidak bisakah_, pikirnya. _tidak bisakah aku berhenti memikirkannya sesaat saja? Kenapa aku selalu merasakan perasaan ini setiap kali—_

"Oh," seru Sakura kecewa. "aku lupa kalo Sasuke-kun nggak suka yang manis-manis."

"Hn."

"Buatku aja!"

Semua mata kini kembali terpusat pada Gaara. Takjub.

"Kenapa? Salah ya?" tanya Gaara, lagi-lagi kesal.

"Hell no! Nih, Gaara," Sakura menyodorkan sepotong kue beralaskan tisu pada Gaara.

"Sakura, ketua kelasmu yang cakep ini malah dilupain!"

"Shut up, Neji!"

"Aku juga mau, Sakura!"

"Oi, Chouji! Jangan nginjak kakiku, dong!"

"Woi! Jangan berebut dong!"

"Lho, Shino? Bukannya kamu selalu nggak nyambung?"

"TenTen honey, kamu kan lagi diet. Bagianmu buatku aja, ya!"

"Go to hell, Neji!"

Sasuke memandang teman-teman sekelasnya. Chouji yang sedang menjilat jari-jemarinya, Gaara yang sedang bersenandung kecil sambil melahap kue, Shino yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela dan ehm—berbicara pada kupu-kupu, Neji yang asyik mengagumi dirinya sendiri di kaca jendela, Sakura yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Ino dan kemudian pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada kotak orange di atas meja Sakura. _Spesial buat Naruto_, kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. _Tak seorang pun_, batinnya. _tak seorang pun yang boleh selain aku!_ Tanpa sadar dia berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Beneran sampe jam tiga pagi?" Sasuke mendengar Ino bergumam pada Sakura.

"Iya, soalnya gagal terus," Sakura tertawa kecil. "aku hampir putus asa ka—"

"Sakura," Sasuke memotong pembicaraan gadis berambut pink itu. "boleh aku minta cake-nya?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut. "Tapi ini—" Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika lelaki berambut hitam itu mengambil kotak kecil itu dan melahap isinya.

Hening. Sampai…

"Cari masalahnya tuh anak," ujar Gaara sembari tersenyum aneh pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Males, ah! Paling juga berantem lagi!"

"Perang…perang…" Kiba melirik pada Gaara. Gaara menggangguk mantap. "Yep! Dan aku sebagai seorang Uzumaki berani taruhan, kali ini Sasuke bakal kalah!"

"Senang ya, punya sepupu seperti kamu. Selalu ngedukung Naruto walaupun tuh anak bego. Sampai-sampai punya cara komunikasi lewat telepati lagi," gumam Kiba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto? Bego?" Shikamaru menguap lagi. "Ya! Naruto itu bego!" tambah Shikamaru kemudian melirik Gaara dengan pandangan penuh arti. Yang dilirik kembali tersenyum aneh.

"Tetapi aku heran," Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "sejak tahun pertama dia selalu masuk lima besar peringkat kelas padahal di kelas kerjaannya melamun atau tidur."

"Bukannya Shika juga sering tidur di kelas? Tapi dia tetap bisa jadi juara kelas kan?" Gaara memandang ke arah Shino yang masih berbicara pada kupu-kupu. "apa Shino selalu aneh seperti itu?"

Kiba tidak sempat menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara ketika seseorang berambut pirang memasuki kelas diikuti oleh seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat.

"Sakura-chan!!!" teriak Naruto. "kamu bawa kan?"

"Sakura-chan," seru Sai dengan tatapan memelas. "aku juga dapat kan?"

"Eh…itu…" Sakura menggigit kukunya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Tuh, bagianmu dimakan Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino dengan santai.

Saat Naruto memandang tajam ke arahnya, Sasuke tahu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Dobe, aku…" Sasuke tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika Naruto menarik kerah bajunya dan merasakan lelaki itu melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes tindakan Naruto tetapi kesempatan itu malah digunakan Naruto untuk menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke terkejut. Dia merasa kakinya tak berpijak di lantai ketika lidah Naruto menjelajahi setiap inchi mulutnya, dia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya, dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Naruto, dia bisa merasakan ramen di lidah Naruto ketika tangan lelaki bermata biru mendorong bagian belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sunyi. Sasuke bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, dia bisa mendengar suara klik dan kilatan cahaya kamera, dia bisa mendengar otaknya berteriak bahwa tindakan ini salah, tetapi sayang badannya tak mau bekerja sama. Tubuhnya seolah berkata, jangan berpikir! Rasakan saja! Kau menginginkan ini!

Ya, dia menginginkan ini tetapi sayang Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika bel tanda pelajaran dimulai. Sasuke merasakan lututnya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya ketika Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum pada Sakura seolah beberapa detik lalu tidak ada moment paling mengejutkan sepanjang sejarah Konoha High School.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. Rasanya persis seperti buatan ibuku," Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura. " dan…hidungmu berdarah, tuh!"

Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang dengan wajah memerah menyeka mimisannya, Ino yang sedang memandang kamera digital dengan senyum licik dan Sasuke yang terdiam mematung di dekat tempat duduk Sakura.

"Cool!!!" seru Sai sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk ber-high five dengan Naruto. "belajar dari mana French kiss kayak gitu?"

"Otodidak, man! Paling nggak itu gunanya kalau punya sepupu kayak Gaara Uzumaki yang suka ngambil ramen instant punyaku," jawab Naruto santai sambil berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang berada di dekat tempat duduk Sasuke. Semua anak kecuali Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Makanya aku tadi bilang Sasuke cari masalah!" seru Gaara kesal. "dan aku udah berhenti ngambil ramennya sejak 10 tahun lalu jadi tolong jangan ngeliatin aku seperti itu!"

"Wow! Affair antar sepupu!" gumam Shino pada kupu-kupu di telapak tangannya yang sepertinya pingsan ketika menyaksikan _making out session_ antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kasihan Hinata!" TenTen menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari melihat Hinata yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari kupu-kupu di tangan Shino.

Sasuke tetap berdiri mematung tetapi kali ini ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya telah hilang, berganti dengan rasa panas di dadanya. _Kenapa_, tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. _kenapa harus ada orang lain? Kenapa bukan hanya aku? Aku benci kau, Naruto._

"Oi, Sasuke! Ambilin kapur—" kata-kata Neji hilang di tenggorokannya ketika dia melihat aura hitam yang menyelimuti Sasuke. Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang baik untuk bercanda dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**07.05**

**English Class**

Sasuke memandang guru Bahasa Inggris di depan kelasnya dengan pandangan benci. Saat ini dia benci semua orang. Dia benci Naruto Uzumaki dan dia benci dirinya sendiri.

"OK! It's time for the battle!" Guru berambut perak itu menyeringai. Murid-muridnya mulai gelisah di tempat duduknya. Mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'the battle'. Dua orang anak akan dipanggil ke depan kelas untuk membuat percakapan dalam bahasa inggris. Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa semoga dia tidak dipasangkan dengan Naruto.

"Be spontaneous and once again I warn you! I don't allow any kind of languages in my class unless it's English!"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan kesal.

"The lucky number one! TenTen and Kiba! Be spontaneous!"

Kiba memandang Hidan-sensei dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hi Double Tee!" ujar Kiba nervous ketika mereka sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hi Dog-boy!" jawab TenTen tidak kalah nervous. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau moment seperti ini kadang dijadikan ajang saling menghina atau saling membeberkan rahasia dan Sensei mereka yang satu ini sepertinya menikmati hiburan gratis ini.

"So," Kiba berusaha memenangkan pertempuran ini. "I've heard that Neji asked you to be his girlfriend."

Suara tawa mulai terdengar di dalam kelas.

"Yes!" TenTen tidak mau kalah. "Do you have any problem with that?"

"No," Kiba mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "I just…I mean how could you fall in love with someone like him?"

"Someone like him?" TenTen melipat tangannya di dadanya. Dia yakin seratus persen dia akan memenangkan pertempuran ini. "At least he has guts to say that he loves me. It's not like someone in this class who has fallen in love with Hinata since first year but has no guts to tell her!"

Kiba menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Hidan-sensei tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikan percakapan Kiba dan TenTen karena asyik memandang Naruto yang sedang menatap iba pada Kiba .

"Well…I guess we've got the winner!" Hidan menghapus airmata dari sudut matanya. "Next! Neji and Gaara!"

"Good Luck!" bisik Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Gaara yang maju ke depan kelas dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"What's up, Gaara?" sapa Neji sekenanya karena dia sudah yakin dia akan kalah.

"…"

"So, do you like my new hair style?"

"…"

"Say a word, please."

"…"

"I can't read your mind. I'm not Naruto!"

"…"

"OK. I give up!" Neji memandang Hidan-sensei yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Bahkan Hidan-sensei pun tak bisa memaksa Gaara untuk berbicara. Gaara berbicara ketika dia mau dan diam ketika dia menginginkannya.

"Next! Naruto and Sasuke!"

Kali ini doa Sasuke tidak terkabul.

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di depan kelas. Anak-anak yang lain memperhatikan dengan tegang. Ino menyiapkan kameranya untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu insiden sebelum pelajaran tadi terulang kembali dan dia bisa menunjukkan gambarnya pada kakaknya Deidara.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang membuat Sasuke gelisah.

"What's up, Sasuke," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan amarah memenuhi dadanya. _Kurang ajar_, maki Sasuke dalam hati, _dia bahkan tidak merasa berdosa sudah menciumku_.

"You know," Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya. "when you acted like that, you didn't realize how I looked like or felt!"

"I acted like what?" tanya Naruto sekenanya. "It's not like I was sleeping with the girl."

"What?" mata Sasuke melebar.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto tertawa terkekeh.

"I'm talking about _that kiss_, you idiot!" ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar kalau dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan setengah menjerit.

"_Kiss_?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya. "Yo, Sai! Have I ever _kissed_ this boy?"

"Nope!" jawab Sai asal dari tempat duduknya. Suara cekikikan mulai memenuhi kelas.

"OK, boys! I think I've got the winner!" Hidan berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"No, Sir!" desis Sasuke. "I won't lose from this idiot!"

"A-huh," Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"So you think it's not a kiss? Our lips met and you used your tongue, idiot!"

"Really? Because I think it's my way to take back my food!"

"You couldn't just kiss someone and then act like nothing's happened."

"So what do you want? I know maybe it's your first kiss but I can't do anything with that. It's your fault. You shouldn't have eaten my cake. Sakura-chan made it for me. She kept it for me. So now, what do you want? Should I give back _that kiss_? I guess another _kiss_ can cancel the last _kiss_ so we can assume that I've _never kiss_ you. What do you think, Sasuke? Can we have another _kiss_ right now? Or should I marry you because of _that kiss?_ Come on! I _kissed_ Gaara million times when we're kids. He took my ramen and so I had to take it back because it was mine."

Seluruh kelas terpana bahkan Hidan-sensei dan Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung.

"You're supposed to be an idiot, Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Shikamaru dari tempat duduknya. "and an idiot couldn't speak English that well!"

"Am I an idiot?" Tanya Naruto makin bingung. Gaara hanya bisa memukul dahinya sendiri sementara Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. _Apakah waktu satu setengah tahun tidak cukup untuk mengenalnya dengan baik_, keluh Sasuke dalam hati, _Anak ini…siapa dia sebenarnya?_

_**TBC**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

OK. Cukup sekian dulu untuk chapter ini. Maafkan kalo ceritanya aneh. Ripiu ya....

Dan kalo ada yang berharap ini SasuNaru, saya mohon maaf karena ini adalah NaruSasu. hehehe tetap aja YAOI.

Sekian dan terimakasih. *resmi amat, neng?*

**TenTen** : Oi Kiba jangan seenaknya ganti nama orang dong!

**Kiba **: Saya mah ikut authornya aja. Lagian di sini kan saya kan ceritanya kan jadi anak gaul tuh.*kebanyakan 'kan'* Jadi saya panggil kamu Double T.

**Neji** : Saya bersyukur karena saya tidak dijadikan gay di sini.

**Konohamaru** : *author juga heran kenapa anak ini bisa muncul di sini* Naruto nii-chan is Gay! Sasuke-san is Gay!

**Deidara** : Dan sejak kapan saya operasi kelamin jadi cewek?

**Author** : Sudahlah! Saya mau melamunkan cinta lama saya waktu jaman SMA dulu. *Duduk di kursi goyang dan merenung ala nenek2 tua T.T*


	3. Do you think I'm weirdo?

**Terimakasih untuk semua yg udah review! Moga tambah cakep, enteng jodoh, murah rejeki dan disayang mertua!**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya-nya si Kishimoto.

**Note** : Jika ada yang berpikir kalo ide saya di cerita ini terlalu gila, itu berarti hidup saya memang gila. Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan pengalaman sy sndiri. Penjelasan karakter :

**Karakter Neji** : Pas SMA saya pernah kenal ma ketua kelas paling narsis se-dunia. Pas rapat para ketua kelas, cowok ini bilang, "Cuma saya yang cakep di sini." atau kurang lebih seperti itu.

**Karakter Shino** : Walau Shino memang suka serangga, tetapi saya pernah punya teman yang lebih gila lagi; Dia melihara semut dan sedih pas semut-semutnya kabur entah kemana. What a weird guy!

**Karakter Chouji** **yang ngemil dalam kelas** : Kalo itu karakter saya sendiri. Saya hampir diusir dari kelas matematika karena ketahuan bawa donat. Saya suka donat!!!! So What? *tampang tanpa dosa*

**Karakter Sakura yang bawa kue tart** : Saya punya teman yang suka buatin kue tart trus dibawa ke asrama saya. Dan Saya dengan tidak tahu malunya mengambil potongan pertama dan potongan berikutnya dan berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi. Saya selalu kebagian paling banyak! Nah!

**English Battle** : Guru bahasa Inggris saya pas SMA suka nyuruh 2 anak maju ke depan kelas trus akting lagi bertengkar atau marah atau apalah sampe saya pernah ngelempar sapu dan dapat julukan "Killer Girl". Poor Me!

**Karakter Hidan-Sensei** : Guru bahasa inggris saya paling anti dengar bahasa lain selain bahasa inggris kalo dia lagi ngajar. Ngomong bahasa Inggris atau "Kneel Down!". Pilih Sendiri.

**Cooking Class** : Teman sekamar saya kuliah di jurusan tata boga, so saya pikir punya Cooking Class itu keren. Tapi Uchiha di Cooking Class??

**Note tambahan**: Menyukai sesama jenis itu tidak mudah, Saudara-saudaraku! Hidup itu tidak semudah fanfics. Sasuke tau itu. *Di-Chidori*

Oke, Let's start this** l**ame story! Maaf kalo ceritanya pendek. Waktu saya terbatas. Baca cerita ini sambil dengar lagunya Damian Rice, Blower's Daughter. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kok! Suer, dah! Lha, trus ngapain dengerin lagu itu? Kok saya ngelantur sendiri kayak gini sih? *lompat dari lantai 3*

* * *

**I Can't take my mind off you**

**I Can't take my mind off you**

**I Can't take my mind off you**

_Blower's Daughter_ by Damian Rice.

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan perasaan tak menentu, bercampur aduk antara marah, malu dan benci. Dia benci Sai. Dia benci Hidan-sensei. Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Naruto benar. Ini semuanya salahnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya—mungkin berencana untuk tidur. _Bodoh_, Sasuke kembali mengumpat dalam hati. _Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Sasuke baka! Tentu saja dia tidak menganggap itu ciuman. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Jika itu memang ciman, apa yang kau inginkan?_

Sementara di depan kelas, tampak Shino dan Shikamaru berdiri berhadapan.

"What a beautiful day," Shino membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Yes, you're right," Shikamaru menjawab sekenanya.

_Tidak!_ Jerit Sasuke dalam hati. _Ini adalah hari paling kelabu dalam sejarah kehidupanku._

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Shino memperlihatkan kupu-kupu yang pingsan di tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus. _Dari mana kau tahu kupu-kupu itu jantan atau betina_?

"Yes, she is," Shikamaru menanggapi dengan malas. "but there's no cloud today."

_Tetapi siapa dia sebenarnya?_Pikiran Sasuke menerawang_**.**__ Dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya padaku dan aku juga tidak pernah menanyakan alamat rumahnya._ _Dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika Kiba berencana main ke rumahnya._

"Sky is so bright," balas Shino asal.

_Aku tidak pernah ke rumahnya dan dia tidak pernah ke rumahku. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di sekolah atau jika ada kegiatan sekolah._

"I like to stare at clouds,"

_Aku hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengannya di luar jam sekolah waktu pesta Natal di rumah Kiba Desember kemarin._

"I like to speak to bugs,"

_Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku hanya tahu bahwa Gaara itu sepupunya. Aku hanya tahu kalau Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sakura itu teman satu SMPnya._

"Clouds are wonderful,"

_Bagaimana bisa aku menyebutnya teman jika aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya? _

"Bugs are amazing,"

_Apa benar dia temanku?_

"But it won't be long," Ujar Shikamaru dengan dramatis.

"Why?" Shino menelengkan kepalanya dengan tak kalah dramatis.

_Atau dia tak pernah mengganggapku sebagai temannya?_

"It's because of Global Warming,"

_Apakah dia hanya mengganggapku rival?_

"You're right, Shika," Shino menganggukkan kepalanya. "we have to do some—"

"It's enough!" Desis Hidan marah.

"What's the matter, Sensei?" Tanya Shino tanpa dosa.

"The matter is your boring conversation! Look at those kids!"

Kecuali Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, seluruh siswa dalam kelas itu sudah tertidur pulas. Tak ada yang pernah tertidur dalam English Class sebelumnya. Rekor terpecahkan dan Hidan hanya bisa menangis sedih.

* * *

**12.05**

**Cooking Class = Cooking Laboratory**

Naruto menghilang. Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk mendramatisir keadaan tapi selama jam istirahat dan Economics Class Naruto tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Iruka-sensei—guru Ekonomi—menanyakan Naruto pada Neji tetapi sama seperti Sasuke, Neji pun tak tahu Naruto kemana. Naruto menghilang sejak English Class berakhir. Sasuke ingin menelepon dan menanyakan di mana anak berambut pirang itu berada tetapi dia tak bisa. Sekuat apapun keinginannya, seperti biasa, dia tak bisa berbicara atau meng-SMS Naruto jika bukan Naruto yang memulainya.

Sasuke memandang tajam modul di tangannya. Kebanyakan orang akan ketakutan pada Death Glare-nya tetapi modul ini seperti tidak peduli apalagi ketakutan. Sama seperti Naruto. Sasuke berusaha berkonsentrasi pada modul yang dipegangnya dan membuang pikiran tentang Naruto. Dia menatap tulisan yang dicetak tebal di situ : **SCHUMPIES **[1]. Di bagian bawahnya tertulis:

**Bahan**:

-4 butir putih telur.

-2 sdt air jeruk nipis

-1/2 sdt cream of tartar

-285 gram icing sugar

**Cara membuat**:

1. Kocok putih telur dan cream of tartar sampai agak mengembang

2. Masukkan icing sugar sedikit demi sedikit sambil diberi air jeruk nipis, dan terus dikocok. Lakukan hingga icing sugar habis dan adonan menjadi lembut.

3. Masukkan dalam kantong plastik berbentuk segitiga (piping bag), beri piping bintang, lapisi lagi dengan piping bag.

4. Siapkan loyang kue kering dan beri alas kertas roti.

5. Cetak adonan berbentuk bintang atau bentuk lain sesuai dengan selera.

6. Letakkan loyang berisi Schumpies yang masih basah di atas oven panas, biarkan hingga adonan kering secara merata.

_Naruto idiot!_ Sasuke memaki dalam hati. _Karena dia aku akhirnya mengambil Cooking Class. Aniki akan menertawakanku jika dia tahu aku mengambil kelas memasak semester ini. Sai tidak akan menceritakannya pada Aniki karena dia juga ikut kelas ini. Uchiha di kelas memasak! Apa yang akan dikatakan ayah jika dia tahu aku dan Sai ikut kelas memasak?_

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengarkan seseorang berteriak dari pintu lab.

"Selamat siang!" teriak seseorang beralis tebal dengan penuh semangat. "Hari yang indah walau mulai sedikit mendung. Apa kabar Sakura-chan? Aku ingin kau terus bersemi walau sekarang musim dingin."

"Lee-senpai," Sakura mengangkat pisau pemotong kuenya.

"Sakura-chan," Lee mendekat.

"Tolong jangan mendekat!" Sakura mengangkat pisaunya lebih tinggi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke sadar apa alasan sebenarnya Sakura membawa pisau itu ke Cooking Classs.

"Atau?" ledek Ino.

"Atau…atau aku bakal bunuh diri," Sakura akhirnya terisak.

Sasuke menghela napas sementara Lee-senpai berlutut di depan gadis berambut pink itu sambil memohon agar Sakura tidak bunuh diri. Ini pemandangan yang biasa di Cooking Class sejak semester baru dimulai tiga minggu lalu. Awalnya Sasuke kaget ketika melihat Lee-senpai, anak kelas tiga, memasuki kelas memasak dan mengaku kalau dia juga mengikuti kelas ini. Cooking Class adalah kelas pilihan untuk anak-anak kelas dua—setiap anak tidak harus mengikutinya dan boleh mengikuti kelas pilihan lain, itu mengapa Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino dan Neji lebih memilih mengambil Caligraphy Class—dan jika Lee-senpai memang berniat mengambil kelas ini dia bisa saja mengambilnya setahun yang lalu atau bahkan ketika dia masih di kelas satu. Cooking Class tidak membutuhkan matapelajaran prasyarat seperti Matematika Lanjutan—Matematika Lanjutan hanya boleh diambil jika sudah menempuh matematika dasar dan lulus dengan nilai minimal B—jadi setiap anak dari kelas berapa pun boleh mengambil kelas ini seperti Haku, anak kelas 1, yang juga mengikuti Cooking Class semester ini. Akhirnya Sasuke tahu alasan Lee-senpai yang sebenarnya dan dengan adanya senpai yang satu ini, paling tidak fangirls yang suka menyodorkan kue hasil kelas memasak berkurang satu(Lee-senpai mengambil semua hasil masakan Sakura).

Kurenai-sensei sepertinya telat masuk kelas kali ini dan Sasuke kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

_Jika dia melakukan itu pada Gaara ribuan kali sebelumnya, apa yang membedakan aku dan Gaara?_ Sasuke meremas modul ditangannya. Kepalanya berdenyut dan dia kembali merasakan dadanya panas seperti terbakar. _Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku berharap dia akan menganggapku spesial? Bodoh! Naruto hanya menganggapku teman. Aku yang jatuh cinta padanya. Aku yang tak normal di sini! Sasuke Uchiha mencintai seorang lelaki! Sasuke Uchiha tidak normal!_

Tanpa sadar dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan suara-suara ejekan di dalam kepalanya. _Sasuke Uchiha tidak normal! Sasuke Uchiha mencintai seorang le—_

"Sasuke-senpai," suara lembut seseorang mengagetkannya.

"APA???!!" jawabnya kasar pada Haku yang berdiri di samping tempat ia duduk.

"Sasuke-senpai lagi PMS ya?" tanya Haku tanpa tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan PMS.

" Apa??" kesabaran Sasuke sepertinya sudah di ambang batas. Sudah cukup kejadian menyebalkan yang terjadi hari ini. Dia tak butuh satu kejadian menyebalkan lagi.

"Sai-senpai bilang…"

Sasuke tidak perlu lagi mendengar kata-kata Haku selanjutnya ketika dia berjalan ke arah Sai dengan napas memburu dan melayangkan satu tinju ke wajah pucat Sai tepat saat Kurenai-sensei dan Naruto memasuki kelas. Anak-anak cewek menjerit. Ini memang bukan hari yang tepat untuk bercanda dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" seru Kurenai-sensei. "Ke ruang BP sekarang juga!!"

Sasuke dapat merasakan pandangan Naruto padanya ketika dia mengambil tasnya dari rak tempat penyimpanan tas di sudut lab.

_Dia membenciku_, batin Sasuke ketika keluar kelas. _Dia membenciku. Dia akan membenciku. Dia sudah membenciku sejak English Class tadi. Dia pasti membenciku. Dia menghindariku karena dia mengangapku aneh. Dia pasti mengganggapku tidak normal dan aku membenci dia karena itu._

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang keluar kelas dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan terkepal. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang, merogoh kantung jacketnya dan mengeluarkan HPnya. 1 pesan diterima.

_Rasengan. 14.00._

Dia kembali menatap pintu tempat Sasuke menghilang beberapa detik lalu lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang sedang membantu Sai berdiri. Dia benci tanggal ini setiap tahun. Ketika bulan januari tiba, tanggal ini menghantuinya. Walaupun kejadiannya sudah lama berselang, tanggal di hari ini kembali membawa kenangannya ke peristiwa itu, tak peduli dia berusaha bersembunyi di kantor kepala sekolah sampai Kurenai-sensei menyeretnya ke kelas [2].

_**TBC**_

* * *

[1] tau permen Yupi atau apalah namanya, tuh yang kenyal-kenyal? Schumpies sejenis itulah! Walau saya juga kurang yakin tapi resep ini asli. Silahkan dicoba. Ini sudah diuji di Cooking Lab di jurusan tata boga di kampus saya.

[2] Well...Ngerti maksud saya? Kalo yg pernah bolos pasti tahu maksud saya. Tidak ada yang akan berpikir untuk mencari ke kantor kepala sekolah.

**PMS** : Pre Menstrual Syndrome. Cewek-cewek ngerti ini.


	4. You make me lose my control

**Disclaimer** : Apakah saya harus terus mengetik ini hingga fic ini tamat? Naruto bukan punya saya.

**Note** : Terimakasih untuk semua yang mereview. saya sangat menghargainya.

Untuk yang belum tahu PMS, baiklah akan saya jelaskan. PMS biasanya terjadi 7-10 hari menjelang haid, selama haid dan 3 hari sesudah haid. biasanya cewek bakal jadi lebih moody. Gothic pun jadi emo. Sensitif...semua terasa tak beres, pengennya marah-marah m'lulu, bermuram durja *bahasa jadul banget sih ini*, ada yang ga bisa diajak becanda dll. Untuk info lebih lanjut, hubungi dokter.

Di chapter ini saya agak kesusahan dengan cara bicara Dei-chan yang suka bergumam. Saya bingung menempatkan 'un' di setiap percakapannya. Kenapa banyak orang aneh ya di Naruto? *Lagi-lagi dibom Deidara*

Sy jg kesusahan mengetik nama ayah Sasuke. Seharusnya Fugaku tapi sy sering mengetik Fukagu. Man....sy benar2 error.

Saya mohon maaf jika mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya, humornya akan berkurang karena fic ini sebenarnya ingin menceritakan pergolakan batin Sasuke. Untuk chapter-chapter mendatang _mungkin_ Naruto sama sekali tidak muncul. Gomen...*deep bow--dirasengan Naruto*

Read and enjoy. Maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan, saya hanya berusaha membuat cerita ini masuk akal.

* * *

**Man, we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside **

_I hate this part_ by Pussycat Dolls

* * *

"Kau kehilangan kontrol hari ini, Sasuke,"

Sasuke memandang Kakuzu—seorang psikiater yang bertugas sebagai guru BP—dengan malas. "Hn,"

"Apa ini karena Naruto?"

Tak ada ekspresi di wajah Sasuke tapi Kakuzu bisa melihat telinganya yang mulai memerah.

"Dari mana Sensei tahu?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan laju aliran darah yang mulai mengalir cepat ke wajah dan telinganya.

"Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatmu bertingkah bodoh seperti ini," jawab Kakuzu tenang. "lagipula aku guru BP , Sasuke. Aku tahu semua yang terjadi di sekolah ini, termasuk apa yang terjadi di English Class pagi tadi."

Wajah Sasuke kini benar-benar memerah seperti tomat ketika peristiwa sebelum dan selama English Class terbayang kembali olehnya, menari-nari di pelupuk matanya.

"Tetapi kau seharusnya tidak memukul Sai. Dia hanya bercanda,"

Dalam sekejap, wajah Sasuke kembali dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Saya benci Sai!" desisnya.

Kakuzu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Sasuke sering berkonsultasi dengannya sejak tahun pertama tetapi hingga kini anak itu masih saja menggunakan kata 'benci' untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Naruto kalau kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kakuzu pelan setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat .

Mata Sasuke melebar. _Orang ini sudah gila!_ Batin Sasuke. _Mana mungkin aku bilang pada Naruto kalau sebenarnya aku menyukainya?_

"Dia tidak akan tahu perasaanmu jika kau tidak bilang padanya,"

"Dia akan membenci saya, Sensei," suara Sasuke bergetar. "mungkin sekarang dia sudah membenci saya. Dia akan menganggap saya aneh lalu menjauhi saya. Semua orang akan menganggap saya aneh tapi saya tak peduli. Saya hanya tidak mau dia menjauhi saya."

Kakuzu berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya.

"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Kakuzu hati-hati.

"Hanya Sensei,"

"Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka akan membunuh saya jika mereka tahu,"

Mereka duduk terdiam selama beberapa saat. Di luar langit semakin mendung dan angin dingin mulai bertiup kencang. Sasuke menghela napas. Dia benci musim dingin.

"Sensei," suara Sasuke memecah kebekuan di antara mereka. "boleh saya tetap di sini sampai sekolah usai?"

"Ya," Kakuzu mengangguk pelan sebelum pikirannya kembali mengembara. Dia pernah mengalami saat seperti ini. Menyukai seorang lelaki yang membuatnya terusir dari rumah.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lengang. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya. Awan hitam tampak berarak dan angin dingin kembali berhembus. Lelaki itu mengutuk dalam hati karena tadi pagi dia tak membawa jacket karena mengira hari ini matahari akan bersinar sepanjang hari. Dia seharusnya tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti hari-hari lain di bulan Januari, cerah di pagi hari dan hujan ketika menjelang sore. Namun dia masih bersyukur karena sekolahan sudah sepi karena dia tak mampu menahan tatapan mata orang-orang yang akan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling aneh dalam sejarah kehidupannya; makan cake manis, dicium Naruto, berusaha memaksa Naruto untuk mengakui kalau itu adalah ciuman, belum lagi sikap Naruto yang aneh, plus satu tinju ke wajah Sai. Mungkin besok, semua orang akan menganggapnya aneh, mungkin besok semua orang akan menjauhinya, mungkin…tetapi dia tidak peduli. Yang dia takutkan adalah besok Naruto tidak ada di sana, tidak tersenyum padanya dan tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Namun ketakutannya tak beralasan ketika dia melihat sesosok tubuh berjacket orange-hitam bersandar di teralis pintu gerbang sekolah. Hanya satu orang di sekolah ini yang suka memakai jacket dengan warna itu. _Apakah dia menungguku_, batinnya.

Mereka berjalan beriring menyusuri trotoar. Tak ada yang bicara. Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya. _Kenapa dia tidak bicara_? pikirnya. _Aku tak bisa bicara jika dia tidak bicara_. Mereka diam dan terus berjalan. Dia melipat tangannya di dada, berusaha mengusir rasa dingin. _Bodoh!_ Gumamnya dalam hati. _seharusnya tadi aku memakai sweater_.

Entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa suasana sunyi yang aneh ini terasa nyaman. Nyaman selama Naruto di sisinya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa Naruto berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap lelaki berambut pirang itu sedang membuka jacketnya. Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat ketika Naruto menyodorkan jacketnya padanya. Dengan ragu dia menerima jacket itu dan memakainya. Dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Naruto di jacket itu. Naruto kembali berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke mulai kembali merasakan perasaan yang aneh itu ketika mereka tiba di persimpangan jalan. Dia harus menyeberangi jalan dan Naruto akan berbelok ke kiri. Mereka berhenti dan Sasuke menatap timer di atas traffic light. _40 detik sebelum lampu merah_, pikirnya.

Tubuhnya tak lagi menggigil ketika angin dingin kembali berhembus. Sasuke bingung. Dalam waktu beberapa detik ini banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Apakah dia harus minta maaf ataukah tetap diam seperti ini? Apakah dia harus mengatakan pada Naruto kalau Naruto sangat berharga untuknya? Dia bisa saja memeluk Naruto saat ini, dia bisa saja menciumnya saat ini, dia bisa saja meninju wajah lelaki ini, dia bisa mengucapkan terima kasih karena Naruto meminjamkannya jacket sementara dia sendiri kedinginan. Dia bisa melakukan banyak hal tetapi apakah itu akan menjamin bahwa besok Naruto tetap ada untuknya?

Lampu merah akhirnya menyala. Sasuke menunggu beberapa saat sebelum pergi, menunggu Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi lelaki itu tetap menunduk. Dengan kecewa Sasuke melangkah menyeberangi jalan. Ada luka di hatinya. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali dia ingin kembali ke pagi tadi. Dia akan duduk diam di tempat duduknya, Sakura akan memberikan cake pada Naruto dan segala sesuatu akan berjalan normal. Dia tidak akan kehilangan kontrol dan memukul Sai. Betapa satu tindakan kecil dapat mengubah banyak hal.

Dia menoleh ketika dia sampai di seberang jalan. Dari seberang jalan, Naruto menatapnya. Tampak orang-orang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa tetapi pandangannya hanya tertuju pada lelaki berambut pirang itu. Selalu begitu. Selalu hanya ada Naruto di depan matanya. Mereka diam seperti itu selama beberapa detik—yang seolah-olah sejam bagi Sasuke—sampai akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya kemudian melangkah pergi. Entah mengapa Sasuke kembali merasakan perasaan kosong itu, perasaan kosong setiap kali mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan ini, perasaan kosong setiap kali lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Dia memandangi siluet Naruto yang makin menjauh. _Besok_, tanyanya dalam hati, _apakah semuanya akan kembali normal?_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasori memandang kamera di tangannya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sementara pandangan para pelayan dan koki tertuju padanya.

"Siapa yang memotret ini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ino, un," jawab Deidara. "tadi dia mampir sebentar kesini, un, dan bilang 'sepupu pacarmu mencium Sasuke-kun' atau seperti itulah."

Bukan rahasia jika adik Deidara tidak terlalu menyukai Sasori dan berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua dengan cara apa pun.

"Siapa itu Sasuke?" Tanya seorang pelayan ingin tahu.

"Un, aku juga tidak tahu, Kisame," jawab Deidara. "tapi adikku sering bercerita tentang anak itu, un."

"Apa dia mengambil makanan Naruto?" seorang koki angkat bicara.

"Un, sepertinya begitu, Konan-san,"

"Aku pikir dia sudah berhenti melakukan itu," Konan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku simpan ini, Dei-chan," Sasori melambaikan kamera digital itu. "by the way, siapa nama keluarga anak ini?"

"Kau tidak akan menunjukkannya pada Minato-sama, un?" tanya Deidara cemas.

Sasori mengangkat bahu tanda tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sudah tugasnya untuk melaporkan apa saja yang dilakukan sepupunya pada Minato.

"Uchiha, un. Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Deidara setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Uchiha?" seorang koki yang dari tadi diam akhirnya ikut nimbrung. "kau yakin namanya Uchiha?"

"Ya, Chef Nagato."

Konan dan Nagato saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba pintu belakang dapur terbuka dan sesosok tubuh berambut pirang yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah memasuki dapur restoran.

"Bagaimana praktek memasak hari ini?" Konan menghampiri Naruto.

"Sukses, Konan-san," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ketika semua orang dalam ruangan itu tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai jacket? Di luar kan dingin," Tanya Konan dengan penuh keibuan.

"Eh? Itu…" Naruto makin salah tingkah. "Konan-san, apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Semua orang termasuk Chef Nagato mengangguk-anggukkan kepala penuh arti.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Ayahmu sudah menunggu," Konan mendorong lembut bahu Naruto ke arah ruangan direktur yang terhubung dengan dapur. Sasori membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan menutupnya kembali.

"Semuanya kembali bekerja." Seru Sasori.

"Vanilla-chocolate ice cream untuk meja nomor delapan, siap!"

" Bawangnya gosong, tuh!"

"Shrimps Bisque untuk meja nomor duabelas, siap!"

"Kisame, jangan lelet!"

"Pesanan Burger untuk meja nomor satu mana?"

"Burger? Kalau mau pesan Burger ke McD sana!"

Kegiatan kembali berjalan normal di Rasengan. Di luar hujan mulai turun.

* * *

Naruto duduk terpekur di kursinya. Di hadapannya, Minato duduk dan menatap putra satu-satunya.

"Aku merindukan ibumu," suara Minato memecah kesunyian.

"Aku juga rindu padanya, Ayah,"

Minato menghela napas.

"Kau bisa saja minta bantuan Konan-san untuk membuat kue tart itu, tidak usah menyusahkan Sakura-chan,"

"Gaara yang menceritakannya pada Ayah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Minato singkat.

"Sakura-chan sendiri yang ingin mencoba membuatnya. Dia bilang dia ingin—" Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Ayah mengerti," Suara Minato bergetar. "kalian bersahabat sejak kecil. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa dengan kue itu dia bisa menghapus sedikit kesedihanmu di hari ini."

Naruto menunduk.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau ingin makan sekarang? Ayah bisa minta bantuan Konan untuk—"

"Aku tidak lapar," Naruto memotong pembicaraan Minato.

Sunyi kembali mengisi ruangan itu.

"Kau marah pada Ayah?"

Naruto menggeleng. Minato memijit kepalanya.

"Ibumu pasti bersedih melihat hubungan kita seperti ini. Aku tidak selalu ada untukmu. Kau kehilangan ibumu tetapi aku membuatmu seolah-olah kau kehilangan kedua orangtuamu sekaligus. Aku—" suara Minato tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Naruto menunduk makin dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya dari pandangan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin menangis. Tidak semua air mata itu buruk," Kata-kata Minato terdengar lirih.

" Aku memang anak nakal. Aku yang—"

"Tidak Naruto. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga kalian berdua,"

"Tidak, Ayah. Seharusnya aku tidak lari menyeberangi jalan hari itu. Ayah dulu membenciku karena itu 'kan?" Naruto terisak.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Naru. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan itu padamu. Ibumu pasti marah jika dia melihat kita seperti ini. Ibumu pasti marah padaku ketika dulu aku terlalu bersedih atas kematiannya sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau kau juga memerlukanku. Kalau aku masih punya kau. Aku minta maaf Naru. Aku bukan ayah yang baik."

"Aku juga minta maaf, Ayah,"

Setiap tanggal ini di bulan Januari, mereka akan duduk di sini selama beberapa jam; saling menyalahkan diri sendiri, menangis, saling meminta maaf, menangis, lalu pergi mengunjungi makam Kushina di tengah-tengah hujan. Setiap tanggal ini pula, Naruto merasakan kepedihan di dalam hatinya setiap kali peristiwa itu terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Jika dia tidak berlari keluar restoran hari itu tentu ibunya masih ada di sini bersamanya hari ini. Jika dia bukan anak nakal tentu hari itu mereka akan makan siang dengan gembira karena perusahaan ayahnya baru saja membuka cabang di Suna. Jika dia bukan anak nakal tentu dia bisa makan tart buatan ibunya kapan pun dia mau. Jika dia bukan anak nakal tentu ibunya masih ada di dapur restoran Rasengan hari ini, mengawasi para koki atau menyapa para tamu restoran atau membaca daftar pemasukan dan pengeluaran di ruangan direktur ditemani Sasori-niisan. Andai saja...tetapi yang sudah terjadi tak dapat diubah, tak peduli seberapa besar keinginan Naruto untuk mengubahnya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau memukul Sai?"

Sasuke menatap mata ayahnya yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Karena dia mengejekku," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Kau seharusnya bisa meredam kemarahanmu, Sasuke Uchiha!" desis Fugaku.

"Tapi Sai sudah keterlaluan!"

"Sai yang keterlaluan atau kau yang tidak bisa menahan emosi? Aku heran, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh. Mana Sasuke Uchiha yang tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya di depan orang lain itu?"

Sasuke diam karena dia tahu tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini di sekolah, Sasuke." Kata Fugaku dingin.

Sasuke tertegun.

"Siapa nama anak itu?"

"Anak yang mana, Ayah?" Sasuke berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Anak yang kau cium pagi ini," Fugaku menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya bisa bengong. _Sekarang ceritanya aku yang mencium Naruto?_ Batinnya. _Sai kurang ajar! Seharusnya aku memukulnya lebih keras biar amnesia sekalian._

"Anak yang aku cium?"

"Ya. Siapa namanya?"

"Naruto. Dan dia yang menciumku,"

"Naruto? Seperti nama anak lelaki!"

Sasuke memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Dia memang laki-laki, Ayah," kata Sasuke bingung.

"APA????!!!!!"

"Ya. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki,"

"UZUMAKI???!!!"

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa bengong memandang ayahnya yang berteriak-teriak di hadapannya.

"JAUHI ANAK ITU!! AKU SUDAH BERSUMPAH!! SEUMUR HIDUP AKU TIDAK AKAN LAGI BERURUSAN DENGAN KELUARGA UZUMAKI!!!"

Sepertinya memang benar kalau seorang Uchiha bisa kehilangan kontrol karena seorang Uzumaki. Fugaku kemudian mengeluarkan HPnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Aku minta bantuanmu…"

Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke dengar karena ayahnya beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

Dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dan dapur, Mikoto tersenyum sedih.

"Kami-sama! Anakku berciuman dengan seorang lelaki," Gumamnya pilu. "seorang lelaki dari keluarga Uzumaki."

* * *

**Pukul 20.00**

**Restoran Rasengan**

"Kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" Tanya Minato ketika mereka menyelesaikan makan malam.

"Ya," gumam Naruto. "aku tahu banyak orang yang menyukai ibu tetapi siapa yang selalu meletakkan bunga di makam ibu setiap hari peringatan kematian ibu? Mawar merah pula."

Minato tersenyum. "Kau menangis seperti bayi," Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmmp," Naruto cemberut. "tetapi Ayah yang menangis paling lama."

Minato tertawa. Naruto banyak mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri ketika di SMA dulu.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk meneruskan usaha ibumu?"

"Maksud Ayah?" dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Kau mengambil kelas memasak semester ini," Minato menyesap anggur merah dari gelasnya.

"Huff," Naruto mendengus. "Gaara memaksaku ikut. Aku pikir Sasori-nii dan Gaara lebih cocok meneruskan usaha restoran ini."

"Hmm," gumam Minato. "itu berarti kau lebih memilih meneruskan perusahaan ayah? Rinnegan butuh penerus suatu saat nanti. Kau mengambil kelas ekonomi semester ini kan?"

Naruto menggeleng mantap. "Sejak ibu meninggal aku sudah memutuskan untuk jadi apa nanti,"

"Bagus. Kau kelihatan seperti anak yang sudah punya rencana masa depan yang matang. Jarang ada anak sepertimu,"

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin kelihatan keren di hadapan ayah,"

Minato mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada anak keren yang bersembunyi di kantor kepala sekolah,"

"Obaa-san tidak keberatan aku bersembunyi di ruangannya. Kenapa Gaara selalu mengadu pada Ayah?"

"Dia hanya menjalankan tugas. Okaa-san terlalu memanjakanmu,"

"Ayah hanya iri padaku karena dulu Tsunade-baasan sering menghukum ayah jika ketahuan membolos,"

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Hei…hei…Dengan segala hormat, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Minato-sama," Naruto mengerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau bertingkah aneh sejak masuk SMA. Nilaimu jadi pas-pasan. Kau jauh ketinggalan dari Shikamaru. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Naruto tertawa dengan gugup. "Mungkin seharusnya ayah bilang pada Sakura-chan untuk berhenti memukul kepalaku. Aku benar-benar jadi anak idiot kalau dia terus melakukan itu,"

"Berhenti bertindak konyol jika kau tidak ingin dia terus memukul kepalamu. Dia hanya mencoba jadi teman yang baik untukmu,"

"Aku tidak pernah bertindak konyol," ujar Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Mencium teman lelakimu bukan perbuatan konyol?" Minato meletakkan kamera di atas meja.

"Boleh aku minum anggur ini? Kelihatannya enak! Hei! Cewek yang baru masuk itu mirip Michael Jackson. Apa mereka masih bersaudara ya?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto Uzumaki," suara Minato terdengar serius.

Naruto meringis. "Dia mengambil kue-ku,"

"Memangnya kau anak umur enam tahun?"

Naruto menyeruput cappucino-nya dengan nervous.

"Kau suka padanya?"

Naruto nyaris tersedak. "Ap—Apa?" dia tergagap.

"Ya. Kau suka padanya," Minato mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah-olah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri seperti itu," seru Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau memang menyukainya. Setiap kali kita bertemu di akhir minggu, kau selalu bercerita tentang dia. Kau se—"

"Bukannya aku juga bercerita tentang Shika, tentang Sakura, tentang Gaara, tentang Kiba, ten—"

"Berbeda," Minato menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. "ekspresimu berbeda tiap kali kau berbicara soal Sasuke. Ada sesuatu di dalam matamu setiap kali kau menyebut namanya. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu itu. Seharusnya sejak awal aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya."

Naruto terhenyak.

"Menjauhinya?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Mungkin jika ibumu masih hidup, kau tidak perlu tinggal di rumah 'Kaa-san dan kau tidak perlu bersekolah di sekolah 'Kaa-san. Aku bisa mengirimmu sekolah ke Suna dan kau tidak akan mengenalnya, kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Naruto memandang mata ayahnya yang menerawang.

"Ayah…" Naruto bergumam, "mungkin Ayah benar. Mungkin aku menyukainya…aku _memang_ menyukainya. Dan jika ibu masih hidup dan aku bersekolah di Suna sekalipun, sepertinya aku akan tetap menyukainya."

Minato terkejut.

"Aku melihatnya pada hari pertama masuk sekolah satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ada begitu banyak orang pada acara penerimaan murid baru, tetapi mataku hanya tertuju padanya. Aku—"

"'Ku pikir kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Kau sering memuji dia cantik,"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya lebih percaya diri. Dia terlalu sering meributkan tentang dahinya yang lebar, jerawatnya, rambutnya. Lagipula, jika aku jatuh cinta padanya, seseorang akan membunuhku,"

Minato tersenyum paksa. "Kau seharusnya lebih sering keluar rumah, bukannya sering di sini bersama Konan atau di rumah menemani Otou-san menulis buku mesumnya itu,"

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Apa itu salah, Ayah? Apa aku salah karena menyukai seorang lelaki?"

"Kita kadang tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita jatuh cinta tetapi kau salah karena kau menyukai seorang Uchiha. Kau masih muda. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir,"

Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya sementara Minato memijit-mijit pelipisnya. _Kushina_, batin Minato. _Seandainya saja kau ada di sini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Ayo kita pulang," seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Jiraiya berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Oke, Old man," Naruto berdiri.

"Oi," Jiraiya menarik telinga Naruto pelan. "Jangan memanggil Ojii-san-mu old man!"

"Tapi Otou-san memang sudah tua, kan?" Minato tertawa kecil.

"Kau sama saja dengan anakmu," Jiraiya mengerutkan dahinya. "Ayo pulang, Naruto. Kau harus masuk sekolah besok. Lagipula sepertinya Baa-san-mu sudah mabuk berat."

Naruto menoleh ke arah meja yang tadi ditempati Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Tampak kepala Tsunade tertelungkup di atas meja.

"Seingatku tidak ada sake di daftar menu. Kadang aku ragu apa aku sudah menitipkan Naruto di tangan yang tepat,"

"Huh," Jiraiya mendengus. "Kau pikir kau bisa jadi orang jika tidak ada ibumu yang pemabuk itu."

Naruto dan Minato tertawa.

"Kau akan menemuinya malam ini?" tanya Jiraiya seraya memandang Naruto yang sedang membangunkan Tsunade.

"Ya. Seperti biasa," gumam Minato. "Lagipula ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya. Oh iya, Otou-san, tolong jangan lagi meminta Naruto untuk jadi editor tak resmi untuk novel anehmu itu. Dia harus keluar rumah lebih banyak mulai sekarang."

**To be continue....**

**

* * *

  
**

OK...Sekarang sudah banyak info yang terkumpul *apa pula maksudnya ini?*

Ada sedikit misteri yang sudah terjawab, kan? Hey!!! Naruto juga menyukai Sasuke dan dia berani mengakuinya terus terang pada ayahnya. Tidak seperti seseorang..*melirik ke arah Sasuke--dichidori*

Yak ditawar-tawar, yang mau review, ayo review. Ditawar bisa ditawar, reviewnya gratis!!!

*Authornya kambuh coz obatnya habis*

Saya tidak menerima flame. Saya menerima kritik yang membangun. Saya sedang terluka karena membaca salah satu review di salah satu fanfics Indonesia. Kata-katanya pedas. Walau flame itu bukan untuk fic saya, saya tetap merasa tidak enak. Ya sudahlah...*pundung di sudut, ternyata saya lebih emo dari SasUKE*


	5. Confession?

**Disclaimer** : Males ngetiknya tapi...well...Naruto bukan punya saya.

**Note** : Maaf, saya baru bisa update sekarang! Lagi betah di Shiroi-gakuin. Main role playing. Mau ikutan? Yang mau ikutan beritahu saya ya, nanti saya beri infonya *promosi* atau langsung daftar aja di Shiroi-gakuin dot forumotion dot com.

Read and enjoy!!!!! Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan.

* * *

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**

_Bleeding Love by _Leona Lewis

* * *

"Kau ke makamnya hari ini,"

"Hn,"

"Kau beli bunga itu di toko Yamanaka?"

"Hn,"

"Mawar merah tidak cocok untuk makam,"

"Hn"

"Apa aku kelihatan cakep hari ini?"

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Entahlah, Fukagu. Sepertinya aku minum anggur terlalu banyak malam ini,"

"Hn,"

Angin malam bertiup kencang di atas top roof Sharingan Corp.

"Aku tahu aku terlalu sering menanyakan ini setiap peringatan kematiannya, tetapi aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakannya. Apakah kau masih membenciku?"

"Hn,"

"Kau masih membencinya?"

"Hn,"

"Kami-sama, Fugaku," Minato mulai kesal. "sampai kapan kita terus begini? Sampai kapan kau akan membenci kami?"

"Dia pergi dariku," jawab Fugaku dingin.

"Kau yang menghilang dari Konoha selama empat tahun tanpa kabar,"

"Dia tidak menungguku,"

"Kau sudah dijodohkan dengan Mikoto. Dia sudah berhenti berharap,"

"Dan kau mengambilnya dariku,"

Minato menghembuskan napas dengan berat dan memandang lampu-lampu kota yang menyala di bawah mereka. Dia tahu semuanya tak bisa kembali berjalan normal seperti biasa sejak Fugaku pergi saat itu.

"Seharusnya dia mengerti," gumam Fugaku. "seharusnya dia menungguku. Tetapi ayahku benar. Dia meninggalkanku."

"Kau terus saja menyalahkannya!" Minato benar-benar marah kali ini. "tetapi kau tidak pernah menyadari kesalahanmu. Kau menghilang ke Oto dan tak pernah memberi kabar padanya. Dia tak bisa terus menunggu. Kau menikah dengan Mikoto sepulang dari Oto, bukannya mencarinya dan menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Kau pacarannya dengannya, Minato," ujar Fugaku datar. "aku tak bisa datang begitu saja dan meminta maaf. Aku terlalu yakin padanya tetapi ternyata dia tidak menungguku. Sepertinya seorang Uzumaki tidak punya cukup kesabaran dan mudah menyerah."

"Jangan menghina istriku, Fugaku!" desis Minato.

"Sahabatku mengambilnya dariku," pandangan Fugaku menerawang.

"Kami terlalu sering bersama, Fugaku. Kami kuliah di kampus yang sama dan kami sama-sama kehilanganmu. Kau per—"  
"Ya, kau sahabatku, Minato," Fugaku seolah-olah tak mendengar kata-kata lelaki di sampingnya. "Kau menikah dengannya tapi kau tidak bisa menjaganya."  
"Fugaku, aku—"

"Aku tidak lagi mencintainya!" Ketika Fugaku mengucapkan itu, dia sadar dirinya berbohong. "Aku hanya kecewa. Dia harusnya bisa menungguku tetapi rencana ayahku berhasil dan ayahku benar. Dia menyerah."

"Kau tidak berjuang mendapatkannya kembali," suara Minato terdengar lirih. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Fugaku Uchiha bukan tipe orang yang akan berjuang dan mempertaruhkan segalanya demi cinta. Harga diri sebagai seorang Uchiha melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan berlutut di hadapan seorang gadis dan memohon cinta. Yang terjadi adalah semua gadis akan berlutut di hadapan seorang Uchiha—semua gadis kecuali Kushina Uzumaki—dan Minato bersyukur untuk itu. Jika saja dulu Fugaku berjuang mendapatkan Kushina kembali, mungkin saat ini dia yang membenci Fugaku dan Kushina.

"Kau sahabatku, Minato. Kau sahabatku. Kau mencintainya dan…dan dia mencintaimu. Dia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintainya,"

"Tetapi kau terus saja menyalahkannya. Kau terus membencinya. Kita bersahabat tetapi kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi,"

Fugaku terdiam. Di atas mereka langit masih saja kelam walaupun sore tadi hujan sudah turun deras.

Jika memang mereka bersahabat tentu mereka tak hanya bertemu sekali setahun setiap tanggal hari ini. Fugaku tidak membenci Minato. Mereka berdua tahu itu tetapi keadaan tidak bisa berjalan seperti biasa lagi. Dulu mereka punya banyak kesamaan yang membuat mereka kompak. Mereka punya banyak perbedaan yang membuat mereka saling melengkapi. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Fugaku pergi dan Minato jatuh cinta pada pacar sahabatnya.

"Kau kenal Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Dia anakku. Kenapa?" Minato teringat kalau dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Fugaku.

Raut wajah Fugaku berubah seketika walau Minato tak dapat melihatnya karena lampu penerangan yang bersinar temaram di sudut-sudut bangunan.

"Anakmu dan Kushina?"

"Ya. Kushina bersikeras menamainya Uzumaki. Katanya keluarga Namikaze tidak butuh satu anak berambut pirang lagi. Oh ya, apa kau kenal—"

"Kami-sama!" Fugaku memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. _Kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkanku?_ batinnya.

"Ada apa, Fugaku?" gerutu Minato kesal karena Fugaku selalu memotong ucapannya.

"Bilang pada anakmu untuk menjauhi anakku!" desis Fugaku.

"Anakmu?" dahi Minato berkerut.

"Sasuke!" teriak Fugaku parau. "ketika dia menyebut nama anakmu sore ini, aku tahu ada yang tak beres!"

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Dia anakmu?" tanya Minato tak percaya. Baru saja dia ingin menanyakan tentang Sasuke pada lelaki itu. Ada banyak Uchiha tetapi dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak Fugaku. Takdir memang sedang mempermainkan mereka.

"Anak itu," Fugaku merasa persediaan oksigen di udara tidak cukup untuknya. "anak itu sepertinya jatuh cinta pada anakmu. Aku bisa melihat dari sinar matanya. Aku seolah-olah melihat diriku sendiri ketika aku jatuh cinta pada Kushina."  
"Memangnya kenapa kalau anakmu jatuh cinta pada anakku? Bukannya sejarah punya kecendrungan untuk berulang kembali jadi—"

"Minato Namikaze!" bentak Fugaku. "Anakku itu lelaki! Dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjauhkannya dari anakmu!"

"Kau kedengaran seperti ayahmu. Aku tahu anakmu lelaki," Minato menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Ya! Kau bisa tenang begitu karena bukan anakmu yang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki. Mungkin aku harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahku. Aku hanya tinggal Sasuke melakukan satu kesalahan kecil,"

Minato bergidik mendengar nada bicara Fugaku. Dia berani bertaruh bahwa Fugaku akan melompat dari top roof ini jika dia memberitahu bahwa anaknya juga jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Dia tahu yang menjadi masalah bukan hanya karena kedua anak mereka adalah lelaki.

"Jika salah satu anak kita adalah perempuan, apa kau akan membiarkan anakmu jatuh cinta pada anakku? Jika anakku bernama Naruto _Namikaze_ apa semuanya akan berbeda?"

"Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan orang berdarah Uzumaki, Minato. Aku tak bisa mempercayai mereka lagi,"

"Kau masih menyalahkan Kushina!"

"Mungkin," kata Fugaku dingin. "Tak seorang pun yang tahu seperti apa hari-hari yang kulalui di Oto."

* * *

**The next day......**

**07.05**

**History Class**

"Baca bab V tentang Invasi Suna ke Konoha dan jawab pertanyaan di bagian akhir bab."

Guru bermasker--karena penyakit takut akan kuman-- dan berambut perak itu kemudian asyik membaca bukunya tanpa menghiraukan para siswa yang menghembuskan napas kesal.

Sasuke memandang sekilas pada Kakashi-sensei sebelum membuka buku sejarahnya. Hari ini Kakashi-sensei datang tepat waktu. Ini rekor baru di Konoha High. Yah…walaupun sang sensei tetap saja menyuruh anak muridnya untuk membaca sendiri bahan pelajaran sejarah sementara dia sendiri duduk tenang dan asyik membaca buku yang selalu dibawanya di saku celananya.

Kadang Sasuke ingin tahu buku apa itu karena Kakashi-sensei sering mendiskusikannya bersama Obito—kakak tertua Sai—di belakang rumah orang tua Sai. Tidak satu pun Uchiha yang mengundang sahabat mereka ke rumah, kecuali Obito. Well…sama seperti Sai, Obito juga orang yang menurut Sasuke telah menjatuhkan harga diri Uchiha. Obito terlalu ramah, terlalu ceria, dan terlalu sering tertawa dan tersenyum, bahkan lebih parah dari Sai.

Sebuah gumpalan kertas yang diremas jatuh ke atas mejanya, membuat lamunannya buyar.

Dia menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengangguk-angguk penuh antusias. Sasuke memandang ragu pada kertas itu kemudian mengambilnya. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah sang sensei yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh kemudian kembali sibuk membaca.

Sasuke menunduk sambil terus menggenggam kertas itu erat-erat.

'_**Jauhi aku!**__', bagaimana jika isi tulisannya seperti itu?_ Batin Sasuke gugup.

Mereka sering bertukar kertas seperti ini ketika pelajaran terasa membosankan dan biasanya Naruto yang memulainya. Biasanya isinya seputar '**kayaknya Sakura-chan benar-benar suka sama kamu**.' atau '**Teme! rambutmu kok bisa ngelawan gravitasi kayak gitu?**' atau '**traktirin aku ramen dong!**' dan biasanya surat yang terakhir itu berakhir dengan Sasuke mentraktir Naruto makan ramen di Ichiraku's yang terletak di depan sekolah. Tentu saja dengan sembunyi-sembunyi keluar area sekolah pada jam istirahat walau Sasuke tak tahu untuk apa dia mentraktir Naruto dan menemaninya makan ramen. Dia bahkan tidak suka ramen dan dia tidak suka keluar area sekolah dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Sepertinya Naruto memang bisa membuatnya melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kertas itu dengan gugup.

**Tantangan untuk Sasuke Teme**

**Selesaikan soal ini atau jadi loser**

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega setelah membaca kata-kata itu. Dia begitu bodoh sudah berpikir bahwa Naruto akan membencinya. Sepanjang malam tadi dia habiskan hanya untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Sepanjang malam dia berdebat dengan pikirannya untuk menelepon Naruto atau tidak dan tentu saja dia tidak mampu melakukannya. Dia bahkan tak bisa tidur dan pagi ini semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Fangirls tetap menunggunya di pintu gerbang, semua orang tetap menyapanya dengan ramah, Neji tetap menyuruhnya mengambil kapur—tentu saja Sasuke tidak menurutinya, Sakura dan Ino kembali bertengkar pagi ini, Naruto menendang Kiba karena Kiba memanggilnya 'Blondie', Gaara tetap saja memakai eyeliner tebal di sekitar matanya, dan Sai tetap tersenyum padanya. Semuanya berjalan normal seolah-olah kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi.

**1. Ambil huruf ke-9 dalam alfabet.**

**2. Tulis 2 huruf C yang berhadapan + huruf yang punya sudut 900 + segitiga sama kaki terbalik tanpa alas + Huruf terakhir dari nama tempat asal Bilbo Baggins **

**3. + setengah huruf O **[1]

Sasuke memicingkan matanya sejenak sebelum mulai mengores-goreskan pensilnya di atas kertas itu. Awalnya dia tidak menemui kesulitan sampai instruksi terakir. _Setengah huruf O_, Sasuke menggigit ujung pensilnya, _setengah O berarti huruf C tetapi sepertinya ada yang salah._

"Maaf, anak-anak, pelajaran kita hanya sampai di sini," Kakashi-sensei dengan santai melangkah keluar kelas sementara murid-muridnya hanya bisa bengong. Acara bengong ini hanya berlangsung selama dua detik. Detik berikutnya,

"TenTen Honey, ke kantin yuk!"

"Kamu yang traktir kan Neji sayang?"

"Cewek matre!"

"Cowok Narsis, Pelit pula!"

"Kiba, kembaliin HPku!"

"Perhatian! Perhatian! Gaara punya foto Sakura di HPnya!"

"Kiba keparat!"

"Ino, aku punya tatoo di pinggang nih, mau lihat?"

"Stay away, Sai!"

"Bilang aja kalau kamu iri karena perutku lebih rata dari perutmu!"

"Eh, ada Haku! Haku sayang, godain abang Shino dong!"

"Shino, Haku tuh cowok tau!! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Shino memang menyusahkan!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kegaduhan itu ataupun Gaara yang sibuk mengejar Kiba keliling kelas, Naruto yang berusaha menahan Shino di pintu kelas agar Shino tidak mengejar Haku yang menurutnya lebih indah dari kupu-kupu, dan Sai yang sibuk menunjukkan tatoo di pinggulnya di hadapan Ino yang nosebleed. Sasuke tidak mau kalah dari Naruto kali ini dan hanya ini cara satu-satunya untuk membuktikan pada Naruto bahwa mereka masih bisa berteman dan masih bisa menjadi rival tanpa terpengaruh kejadian kemarin.

_Kalau huruf O dipotong vertikal maka akan jadi huruf C_, Sasuke masih mengigit-gigit ujung pensilya. _Tetapi kalau dipotong horizontal…_

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia yakin Naruto kalah kali ini. Ini tantangan termudah yang pernah Naruto berikan padanya, lebih mudah dari makan ramen dengan tangan kiri atau memotret kupu-kupu untuk dijadikan wallpaper HP yang membuat Sasuke harus berlari ke sana kemari di taman sekolah sementara Naruto hanya tinggal memanggil Shino dan memotret kupu-kupu yang selalu hinggap di punggung anak aneh itu.

"Oi, Teme! Apa hasil akhirnya?" Naruto berseru dari depan pintu kelas sementara Shino masih saja berusaha keluar kelas. "Shino! Haku itu bukan kupu-kupu! Dia nggak bisa jadi peliharaanmu! Kasihan, anaknya mesti nangis tiap kali ngeliat kamu!"

"I love you, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke mengatasi kegaduhan kelas seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Anak kecil juga tahu."

Tiba-tiba saja dunia terasa begitu hening. Sasuke merasa semua orang berhenti bergerak dan menatapnya. Gaara berhenti mengejar Kiba, Sai berhenti menunjukkan tatoo-nya, Neji dan TenTen berhenti berdebat tentang siapa yang mentraktir siapa, dan Shino berhenti berjuang untuk keluar dari pintu. Bahkan Shikamaru urung memejamkan matanya lagi. Semua orang mematung kecuali Sakura yang menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke mejanya.

Sasuke kembali menatap kertas di atas mejanya. Di situ tertulis,

**1. I**

**2. LOVE**

**3. U**

_So? what? Bukannya aku menjawab soal tantangannya dengan benar?_

"Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu cinta sama Naruto," Shikamaru menguap. "aku pikir kalian cuma teman. Paling nggak cari tempat yang lebih romantis kalau pengen nyatain cinta."

Kata-kata Shikamaru membuat Sasuke membeku. Dia lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Dia terlalu fokus untuk mengalahkan Naruto sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk menahan Shino yang akhirnya lolos dari pintu kelas. Dia tak dapat mengetahui ekspresi Naruto ketika anak itu berlari keluar mengejar Shino.

Sasuke terduduk lemas di kursinya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara anak-anak lain kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, Sakura berteriak-teriak histeris tentang "Sasuke-kun nggak mungkin jatuh cinta sama Naruto!!! Ku bunuh Naruto!!Mana dia??!!" dan Gaara dan Sai sibuk menenangkannya.

Kabar menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. 10 menit kemudian Sasuke Uchiha dijemput dengan sebuah mobil oleh sang ayah sendiri. Ini merupakan pemandangan yang tak lazim. Sasuke biasa diantar ke sekolah dengan mobil tetapi dia tak pernah pulang dengan mobil. Sepertinya seseorang sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika ayahnya mematahkan card HPnya. Dia berusaha mencerna semua kejadian pagi ini. Dia tak tahu mengapa otaknya bekerja sangat lamban hari ini. Dia 'menyatakan cinta' pada Naruto kemudian ayahnya datang dan mendorongnya dengan kasar ke dalam mobil. Itachi bahkan pulang ke rumah sepagi ini, padahal dia sudah punya apartemen sendiri. Ibunya mengurung diri di kamar sejak sore kemarin.

_Apa maksud Naruto memberikan kertas itu? Apa dia menjebakku?_

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi," Fugaku melemparkan HP Sasuke ke tempat tidur anaknya itu. _Aku hafal nomor Naruto_, batin Sasuke heran. _Lagi pula jika aku lupa aku bisa menanyakan padanya besok._

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa dia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk kembali ke Konoha High. Belum tahu lebih tepatnya.

"Mana laptopmu?" tanya Fugaku tegas. "Berikan pada Itachi!"

Sasuke tertegun. _Laptopku juga? Untuk apa?_

Dengan malas Itachi mengambil laptop dari meja belajar adiknya ketika dia melihat adiknya itu masih saja menatap ayahnya dengan wajah paling bodoh yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Hapus semua datanya!"

_Data apa? Apa aku dicurigai mencuri data perusahaan ayah?_ _Di situ paling hanya ada fo—_

"Hapus semua foto-foto yang ada di situ!"

_Wait! Ada foto-foto teman-teman sekelas di situ ketika festival sekolah! Ada foto Naruto di situ!_ Sasuke mulai panik. _Ada apa ini?_

"Apa passwordnya, Otouto," tanya Itachi enggan. Dia tak percaya dia disuruh pulang hanya untuk menghapus data dari laptop adiknya sementara ada rapat penting yang harus dia hadiri pagi ini.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya. Otaknya benar-benar berjalan lamban pagi ini, mungkin karena semalam dia tidak tidur. Perlahan dia meraih HPnya. _Ada foto Naruto di sini._

"Passwordnya, Sasuke!" Fugaku mulai tak sabar.

"…"

"Sasuke!" desak Fugaku.

"U…" Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Cuma 'U'?" Itaci memijit bagian belakang lehernya. Dia tak mengerti kesalahan apa yang dilakukan adiknya sehingga membuat ayahnya marah seperti ini.

"PASSWORDNYA, SASUKE!!" teriak Fugaku marah.

"UCHIHAUZUMAKI!!" Sasuke balas berteriak tanpa sadar saking kagetnya.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Tak ada yang bersuara.

Tak ada yang bernapas.

Sampai…

"Siapa itu 'Uzumaki'?"gumam Itachi. "Pacarmu?"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu!" desis Fugaku, "Kita berangkat ke Oto pagi ini juga. Dan jangan berharap untuk kembali ke Konoha sebelum kau bisa melupakannya."

Fugaku tak tahu kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya atau mengapa seorang Uchiha punya kecendrungan untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang Uzumaki. Saat ini Fugaku hanya berusaha menghindarkan anaknya dari rasa sakit karena mencintai seorang Uzumaki. Anaknya masih di bangku SMA. Mungkin ini perasaan yang bersifat sementara karena mereka terlalu sering bersama. Mungkin juga karena Naruto adalah sahabat pertama anaknya setelah sekian lama terkurung di rumah. Namun Fugaku tak tahu bahwa anaknya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Terlalu dalam dan mungkin tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Di saat yang sama Fugaku juga tak ingat bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Kushina sejak kelas I SMA dan hingga sekarang dia belum bisa menghapus perasan itu. Seorang Uchiha sulit untuk jatuh cinta tetapi jika sekali saja mereka mengalami perasaan yang terasa asing itu, mereka sama sekali tak punya kemampuan untuk menghilangkannya. Itulah sebabnya setiap Uchiha mengganggap bahwa jatuh cinta adalah suatu kelemahan.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Fugaku kembali ke Uchiha Mansion. Dia meninggalkan Itachi di Oto untuk mengurus semua keperluan Sasuke di sekolah barunya dan juga asrama.

Fugaku memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Mikoto duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menunggunya pulang.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya," ujar Mikoto lirih.

"Tidak! Dia seharusnya tetap mengikuti _home schooling_ tetapi kau malah mendaftarkannya di sekolah itu," kata Fugaku seraya membuka jasnya.

"Sekarang semuanya salahku?" suara Mikoto bergetar. "anak itu perlu bergaul dengan banyak orang. Kau bisa lihat bagaimana anti-sosialnya dia. Dia bahkan betah di rumah walau sudah bersekolah di sekolah itu. Aku hanya ingin dia—"

"Dia menyukai seorang lelaki, Mikoto!" Fugaku duduk di sampign istrinya. "Anak itu tidak normal!"

"Ya. Seorang Uzumaki," bisik Mikoto getir. "apakah aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang ibu? Seharusnya sejak kecil aku memberitahukan padanya bahwa seorang lelaki harus mencintai seorang wanita dan dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang Uzumaki, laki-laki atau pun perempuan."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Mikoto," Fugaku menggenggam tangan istrinya. "itu salahnya sendiri. Dia perlu waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiranya."

"Apa yang bisa menjamin bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cita pada seorang lelaki di Oto?"

Fugaku terdiam.

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu 'kan?" Mikoto tersenyum pedih. "Yang kau pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara menjauhkannya dari Uzumaki itu. Kau masih mencintainya. Setelah 24 tahun kita menikah kau masih mencintainya."

"Mikoto," Fugaku mempererat genggamannya. "Aku…"

Fugaku tak tahu harus berkata apa dan dia merasa terselamatkan ketika terdengar ketukan lembut di pintu kamar mereka.

"Ada tamu menunggu Anda, Fugaku-sama," ujar seorang pelayan berpakaian hitam ketika Fugaku membuka pintu.

Dia tertegun sesampainya di ruang tamu. Sepasang mata biru menatapnya seperti cara Kushina menatapnya. Dia seperti melihat Minato dan Kushina pada anak itu. Dadanya terasa sakit.

"Ayah saya sudah menceritakan semuanya pada saya, Uchiha-san," Anak lelaki yang masih mengenakan pakaian seragam itu mulai berbicara. "apa yang harus saya lakukan agar anda bisa mempercayai keluarga Uzumaki dan berhenti menyalahkan ibu saya?"

Fugaku tersenyum sinis. Dia tahu persis apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia akan membuat anak itu merasakan penderitaannya dulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto meninggalkan Uchiha Mansion dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya semuram sore yang mendung. Dia tak tahu apa dia bisa melakukan apa yang diminta Ayah Sasuke.

**_To Be continued..._**

_

* * *

  
_

[1]Itu sebenarnya SMS dari orang yang tidak dikenal untuk saya *down*

Hahahaha...masa-masa kesengsaraan Sasuke sudah tiba yang berarti juga kesengsaraan untuk Naruto, Sai dan Gaara. Semua orang akan sengsara!!!! *ketawa ala mak lampir*

Review??????

Please????

**Naruto** : Si Sasuke blo'on banget ya...

**Author** : Yep *menganggukkan kepala*

**Sasuke**:*tak mampu berkata apa-apa*

**Fugaku**: Takdir mempermainkanku!

**Author**: Tidak! Aku yang mempermainkan kalian semua *Dibantai lalu dimutilasi*


	6. Cold and Broken

Setelah lama berpisah, akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Wahai Saudara-saudara sesama penganut paham YAOI *slapped* Setelah KKN berlalu, akhirnya fic ini bisa diupdate juga walau filenya sempat hilang =.=;;;

Saya berusaha membuat cerita yang benar-benar cowok walo susah, seperti Viewfinder atau Omoi Shire. Sekarang agak 'g ngeh' sama cerita yang ukenya suka blushing2 GJ. Come on! =.= *mulai ngelantur GJ*

**Disclaimer** : Naruto bukan punya saya

**Note** : Jangan bosan baca bab ini coz panjangnya g ketulungan .Selamat membaca. Perhatikan semua detail.

* * *

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_-- Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee

* * *

Naruto memandang hampa akurium kecil di sudut ruangan kamar Gaara. Hanya seekor ikan mas ada di dalamnya, berenang dengan malas.

"Kenapa cuma seekor? Dia kelihatan kesepian," Naruto berkata tanpa sadar. Dia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"…" Gaara tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lilin di depannya. Membakar Sim card Naruto sepertinya menjadi satu pekerjaan yang menyenangkan.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dengan malas kemudian membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur Gaara.

"Aku hafal nomornya," ujarnya sembari menarik selimut. Gaara mendengus dan tersenyum seperti maniak ke arah secuil benda di tangannya yang tampak hitam terbakar. Sejak awal dia tak pernah setuju sepupunya berteman dengan anak Uchiha itu. Konsentrasi Gaara terputus ketika sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya, menghantam kepalanya.

"…" Gaara memandang Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sebenarnya nomor Sasuke ada di memory HP ini," Naruto menyeringai dan mengangkat HP-nya.

Gaara berdiri dengan kesal dari meja belajarnya. "Kamu beneran bakal ngehapus nomornya?" Tanya Gaara dingin. Naruto menyusupkan badannya ke dalam selimut dan bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tindakan itu dipahami Gaara sebagai "Tidak akan!" . Beberapa detik kemudian, HP itu sudah berpindah tangan dengan paksa.

"Oi, Gaara!!!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Kita harus total, Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara tersenyum lebar hingga membuat Naruto merinding. Anak berambut merah itu kemudian berjalan ke arah akurium kecilnya. "Ini soal nama baik keluarga. Aku pikir paman bisa membeli HP baru untukmu."

Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, ikan mas Gaara tak sendiri lagi. HP Naruto kini menemani hari-harinya yang sepi. Naruto hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara karena takut Nenek Chiyo terbangun dari tidur sorenya yang lelap.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tidak menyukai Otto. Bukan karena Itachi langsung meninggalkannya di tempat asing ini setelah semua urusan registrasinya di sekolah barunya selesai. Alasannya sederhana. Otto bukan Konoha. Di tempat itu dia tak merasakan perasaan nyaman seperti di rumah. Dia langsung membenci kamar asramanya. Bukan karena setiap kamar berisi dua anak, bukan karena teman sekamarnya yang berkacamata, bukan karena anak-anak cewek dari asrama putri melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Dia benci ruangan bercat krem itu karena ruangan itu seperti membatasi kemerdekaannya, seolah-olah ruangan itu mengejeknya karena dia adalah 'anak buangan'.

Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan memandang travel bagnya dengan tatapan hampa. Tak ada niat untuk mengeluarkan pakaiannya dan menatanya ke dalam lemari dari kayu yang divernis hingga mengilap di sudut ruangan. Dia bisa merasakan udara dalam kamar yang menipis, membuatnya susah bernapas. Dia juga bisa merasakan tatapan ingin tahu dari teman sekamar yang duduk di kursi di dekat jendela.

"Berhenti menatapku," katanya dingin. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Itachi yang langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu kamar barunya. Padahal awalnya Sasuke berpikir ayahnya akan menyewa atau membeli apartemen untuknya. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri dan mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar anak berkacamata itu dengan suara bergetar. Dia kelihatan tak tenang di kursinya, salah tingkah harus melakukan atau berbicara apa. Tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Satu-satunya bantuan yang bisa kau lakukan adalah keluar dari kamar ini," Sasuke menatap anak itu tajam. Udara terasa makin menipis di kamar itu, padahal angin sore bertiup semilir dari jendela kamar yang terletak di lantai dua itu. Sasuke berdiri dengan sedikit marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah dengan kebodohannya. Marah pada otaknya yang bekerja lambat tadi pagi. Dengan sekali sentakan, dia membuka tasnya, membongkar pakaiannya, melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Dia masih bisa merasakan tatapan anak berkacamata. Benar-benar anak yang menyebalkan, pikirnya. Tidak cukupkah penderitaannya sehingga harus ditambah dengan seorang teman sekamar yang bahkan tidak mengerti kata-katanya agar tidak menatapnya terus? Benar-benar tidak sopan! Di Konoha, tak ada seorang pun yang berani menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. Ya, tatapan itu. Sasuke tahu jenis tatapan apa itu. Bukan tatapan kagum. Walau sekilas itu tampak seperti tatapan ingin tahu, Sasuke tahu, itu tatapan iba! Seseorang iba melihatnya! Karena apa? Karena dia memang pantas dikasihani? Uchiha tidak punya alasan untuk dikasihani! Mereka bukan orang-orang lemah yang pantas dikasihani. Mereka Uchiha. Dia Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Keluar!" desisnya.

Anak berkacamata itu melonjak kaget dari kursinya seperti tersengat kalajengking. Dengan gerakan menunduk yang kaku, anak itu bergegas pergi . Dalam hati Sasuke berdoa semoga anak itu tidak pernah kembali lagi.

_Tidak tahu sopan santun!_ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. _Tak ada yang berani menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Tak ada…_

Napas Sasuke tercekat. Sesuatu yang dipegangnya membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Tangannya menggenggam erat benda itu, terlalu erat hingga tangannya terasa sakit. Dia tak ingat memasukkan benda _orange_ ini ke dalam tasnya. Atau dia bertindak tanpa sadar? Memasukkan jacket Naruto yang seharusnya dia kembalikan? Sasuke membuang jacket itu ke lantai dengan marah. Kemarahan itu datang lagi, kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya tetapi tak jelas pada siapa dia marah. Pada dirinya? Pada Naruto?

Naruto! Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan kerinduan yang terasa menyakitkan. Kerinduan yang berubah bentuk menjadi kemarahan dan benci. Benci pada kenyataan bahwa dia berubah begitu banyak karena anak itu. Sasuke yang dingin, Sasuke yang dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan begitu baik, Sasuke yang tak pernah memperlihatkan perasaannya, Sasuke yang…

Sasuke duduk di kursi di dekat jendela yang baru saja ditinggalkan anak berkacamata itu. Matanya terpejam, berusaha merasakan angin yang terasa sejuk di kulitnya. Angin sejuk di akhir musim dingin yang khas. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengambil handphonenya dari saku celananya sementara seurutan angka-angka menari-nari di benaknya. Seolah memanggil dan mengejeknya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan gerakan tangannya ketika ibu jarinya memencet tombol-tombol HPnya sesuai dengan angka-angka yang menari itu.

"Kami-sama!" tangannya menggenggam erat benda di tangannya itu. "Ini tidak benar. Aku tidak bisa meneleponnya terlebih dahulu! Tidak akan!"

Keegoisannya melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak memperbolehkannya untuk melakukan hal serendah itu. Dia tidak membutuhkan Naruto, Naruto yang membutuhkannya. Karena Naruto yang membutuhkannya, maka Naruto akan berusaha mencari tahu kemana dia pergi. Naruto akan berusaha mencari tahu nomor HPnya yang baru. Ya, Naruto akan mencarinya ke Otto! Naruto akan datang menemuinya dan akan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dan mereka akan bahagia selamanya.

Untuk sesaat, angan-angan itu terasa membius dan terasa nyata. Terasa terlalu nyata hingga dia tersadar bahwa itu semua hanya khayalan. Tak ada kenyataan yang seindah itu. Hidup tak seindah itu. Happy ending hanya ada dalam dongeng cengeng yang sering didengar anak perempuan ketika hendak berangkat tidur. Dia lelaki. Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki yang menyukai seorang lelaki.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa dirinya lebih hina dari siapa pun di dunia. Jika dia yang tidak normal, mengapa dia berharap, bahkan sampai berdoa agar Naruto membalas perasaannya? Mengapa ia berharap agar orang yang dia sukai ikut terjerumus dan ikut jatuh bersamanya? Bukankah itu egois? Sasuke memencet-mencet beberapa tombol hingga matanya menangkap wajah itu, wajah yang tersimpan rapi dalam memory HP dan otaknya. Orang yang dipotretnya ketika pesta Natal tahun lalu di rumah Kiba. Orang yang bahkan tak sadar jika dirinya sedang dipotret. Orang yang tertawa bebas tanpa beban, seakan dunia memang hanya untuknya dan ikut tertawa bersamanya. Betapa Sasuke ingin mendengar suara tawa itu lagi. Betapa dia ingin mengatakan keras-keras pada lelaki pemilik wajah itu bahwa dia menyukainya sejak hari pertama masuk SMA.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, Sasuke bangkit dan memungut jacket yang dilemparnya tadi dari lantai. Dia melemparkan jacket itu ke atas tempat tidurnya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. Tanpa berpikir untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, dia bergegas menuju tangga ke lantai satu. Dia bahkan tak peduli pada anak berkacamata yang duduk di anak tangga, yang memandangnya dengan mata yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu. Beribu gagasan baru menyerbu otaknya. Beribu ide "seandainya" membuatnya kembali dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Seandainya dia tetap bersekolah di rumah, dia tidak akan bertemu Naruto. Mungkin mereka akan bertemu sepintas di tengah keramaian kota, saat Naruto hendak pergi entah kemana dan dia di dalam mobil ayahnya menuju kantor ayahnya hanya untuk sekedar berdiri di top roof. Mungkin mereka akan bertatapan mata, hanya sekilas dan kemudian lupa dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, bahwa mereka pernah bertemu. Sasuke akan lupa bahwa makhluk bernama Naruto pernah ada dan demikian sebaliknya. Sasuke bahkan tak akan pernah berpikir bahwa ada seseorang bernama Naruto pernah hidup di planet bernama bumi dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Seandainya saja otaknya sama seperti Kiba, tentu dia akan tetap beranggapan bahwa perasaan yang timbul ini hanya sebatas rasa sebagai seorang teman. Seandainya otaknya sama seperti Chouji, tentu dia hanya menganggap suatu kebetulan yang aneh ketika dia bermimpi basah tentang Naruto dan kemudian melupakan pengalaman itu. Seandainya otaknya sama seperti anak kebanyakan, tentu dia menganggap pertemuan dengan Naruto dan sapaan hangatnya pada hari itu hanya peristiwa biasa. Seandainya saja. Tetapi otaknya berpikir terlalu jauh. Otaknya memberitahu ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya. Ada yang tak beres dengannya setiap kali bersama Naruto, melihat keceriaannya yang terlalu berlebihan, tawanya yang lepas, senyumnya yang kadang menyerupai seringai jahil, mendengar suaranya yang keras, memanggil namanya dengan keras agar segera menuju kantin atau ke lapangan basket, dan ketika mendengar bisikan Naruto di tengah ulangan agar memberinya jawaban soal. Otaknya tak memberitahu apa sebenarnya nama perasaan ini, tetapi Sasuke tahu, ini perasaan yang seharusnya tak boleh dia miliki. Perasaan ini terlarang. Keseimbangan alam tak pernah mengijinkan perasaan ini timbul.

Langkahnya terhenti di bawah pohon sakura di tengah halaman depan asrama. Dia bisa melihat bangunan sekolah barunya yang berada di seberang jalan. Sekolah baru. Pohon Sakura. Dua hal itu mengingatkannya pada peristiwa di hari itu, hari pertamanya di sekolah umum itu.

Sakura tengah mekar di tengah musim panas. Itachi meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Setengah mendorongnya agar keluar dari mobil, Itachi hanya tersenyum seolah memberi semangat kemudian memberi perintah pada sopir untuk melanjutkan perjalanan entah kemana. Saat itu terlalu pagi untuk ke kantor, sama seperti terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah. Sasuke menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon sakura di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah hingga murid-murid berdatangan. Duduk di bangku dengan kepala menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya. Sekolah umum benar-benar mengerikan, pikirnya ketika itu. Terlalu banyak orang. Anak-anak baru datang bersama orang tua atau pendamping atau siapalah. Dan dia sendiri. Dalam hatinya, dia kembali memaki Itachi. Seharusnya Itachi menemaninya di hari pertama mimpi buruk ini. Orangtua mungkin kehilangan akal sehat ketika menyuruhnya ke sekolah umum setelah sejak kecil mengikuti home schooling.

Dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sembari tetap memandang ujung sepatunya ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Ngapain di sini? Nggak ke acara penerimaan murid baru?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan saat itu sepertinya waktu terhenti. Anak ini pasti memakai lensa kontak, pikirnya ketika pertama kali melihat sepasang mata yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bersahabat. Seandainya saja hari itu, lelaki itu memandangnya dengan angkuh atau dengan rasa kasihan, mungkin dia tak akan seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin dia akan membenci lelaki itu. Sepenuhnya benci. Tanpa ada perasaan aneh yang bercampur dalam perasaan benci itu seperti sekarang ini.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku murid baru?" Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Uchiha tidak suka jika mereka didikte.

"Wajahmu," anak itu menggaruk kepalanya. "wajahmu kelihatan gugup. Setiap anak baru pasti kelihatan gugup. Aku juga gugup, kok."

Sasuke memandang anak itu tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya gugup? Wajahnya langsung memberitahu semua orang bahwa dia anak baru? Wajahnya seharusnya tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada yang bisa menebaknya semudah itu. Tidak Itachi, tidak juga orangtuanya. Dan anak ini, yang entah datang dari planet mana, dengan seenaknya mengatakan jika wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia gugup?

"Kau juga anak baru?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Seharusnya dia tak perlu berbasa-basi seperti itu. Seharusnya dia langsung mengatakan bahwa dia tidak gugup. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha gugup.

"Ya. Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," anak itu membungkukkan badannya. "yang di sana itu, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Gaara dan Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru itu lulus dengan nilai tertinggi tingkat nasional."

Sasuke memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk anak berambut pirang itu dan mendapati tiga orang anak yang sepertinya tidak sabar menunggu teman mereka itu.

"Dia mendapat nilai tertinggi karena aku tidak bersekolah di sekolah umum," Dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke meninggalkan anak bernama Naruto, berjalan sesuai arus murid-murid baru yang menuju aula sekolah. Dia berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia tak pernah tahu ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Naruto ketika dia meninggalkannya. Apa pedulinya? Dia berusaha menepis sedikit rasa sesal di hatinya. Sedikit, hanya secuil. Ada saingan yang harus dikalahkannya.

Tetapi nasib berkata lain. Mereka bertemu dalam kelas yang sama. Dan sejak itu dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak paling konyol yang pernah ada. Saat itu dia juga baru tahu, bahwa sepupunya yang menyebalkan, Sai, bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bahwa ada orang-orang seperti Shino dan Kiba, bahwa Shikamaru bukan lawan yang mudah dikalahkan. Sejak itu, dia mulai bisa tersenyum samar, dia mulai bisa berteman dengan orang-orang. Berteman dengan Naruto khususnya, karena anak itu yang sepertinya berusaha keras agar bisa berteman dengannya, berusaha membuatnya berbicara, apapun caranya, walau dengan taruhan-taruhan konyol. Uchiha pantang menolak taruhan. Dan hari-hari menyenangkan itu berlanjut sampai pagi ini, pagi di mana dia menyatakan cinta pada Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di bangku di bawah sakura yang mulai menampakkan tunas-tunas kecil. Musim semi hampir tiba. Sasuke memijit lehernya. Lelah. Pundaknya terasa berat. Dia berharap dia bisa tidur terlelap dan ketika bangun, dia mendapati ini semua hanya mimpi. Dia masih berharap, walau sepenuhnya dia sadar ini nyata. Senyata senja yang semakin rasa benci yang membuncah di dadanya.

* * *

"Kenapa?"

Fugaku mengangkat kepalanya dari dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok putra sulungnya yang berdiri di pintu kamar kerjanya.

"Apa?" Fugaku balas bertanya walau dia tahu apa maksud anaknya.

"Kenapa harus memindahkan Sasuke ke Otto?" Itachi memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah berat. "Apa karena anak berambut pirang itu?"

"Anak berambut pirang?" Fugaku menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa makin penat. Beban di pundaknya terasa makin berat.

"Anak itu mirip Direktur Rinnegan Corp." Itachi duduk di hadapan ayahnya, "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu ayah?"

"Masa laluku?" Fugaku mengangkat alisnya. Dia tak pernah berharap anaknya tahu terlalu banyak soal masa lalunya.

"Apa anak berambut pirang itu anak dari wanita yang pernah ayah cintai?" suara Itachi bergetar. Dia tahu hingga kini ayahnya masih mencintai wanita itu. Dia tahu ayahnya tak pernah mencintai ibunya. Mungkin ayahnya mencintai ibunya, tetapi tak kan pernah sebesar rasa cinta terhadap wanita berambut merah yang fotonya ditemukan Itachi di gudang. Pose-pose konyol ayahnya bersama seorang lelaki berambut pirang, yang dia kenal sebagai Minato Namikaze, dan pose ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum bersama seorang wanita. Kejadian itu sudah lama berselang ketika dia menemukan foto-foto masa SMA ayahnya. Tetapi ketika dia melihat foto-foto teman Sasuke di laptop adiknya sore ini, wajah anak berambut pirang itu kembali mengingatkannya pada foto-foto usang itu.

"Ayah tidak pernah mencintai Ibu," Itachi menatap tajam wajah ayahnya. Hatinya sakit karena dia tahu dia dan Sasuke lahir bukan atas dasar cinta. Dia yakin itu. Ayahnya tak pernah menatap ibunya seperti cara ayahnya menatap perempuan berambut merah itu. "Ayah menikahi ibu karena putus asa. Ayah menikahi ibu hanya untuk pelarian. Ayah seharusnya menolak perjodohan itu. Ayah—"

"DIAM!!" Fugaku menggebrak mejanya dengan marah. Dia tak suka jika dihakimi seperti ini. Apalagi oleh anaknya sendiri, anak yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Aku mencintai ibumu. Aku berusaha mencintainya. Kau tidak punya hak untuk menghakimiku seperti itu!!"

Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Itachi. Ayahnya berusaha mencintai ibunya. Ibunya yang malang, yang terjebak di antara para Uchiha yang dingin.

"Dan hanya karena Sasuke berteman dengan anak itu, Ayah langsung memindahkannya ke Otto?" Itachi menggertakkan giginya. Ayahnya selalu berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Dia tahu bagaimana gembiranya Sasuke setiap hendak berangkat sekolah, walau anak itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Seharusnya adiknya tumbuh normal seperti anak-anak lain, bermain sepak bola atau basket, pergi berkencan atau sekedar hang out bersama teman-temannya, bukannya terkurung di dalam rumah.

"Berteman?" Fugaku tertawa sinis. "Sasuke jatuh cinta pada anak itu, Itachi. Adikmu itu tidak normal!!"

Tiba-tiba saja dunia terasa begitu hening bagi Itachi. Dia menelan ludah. Pahit. Matanya memandang wajah ayahnya tanpa berkedip, berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana. Kemarahannya langsung sirna, berganti dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Adiknya jatuh cinta pada teman lelakinya? Apa itu hanya bualan ayahnya saja? Hanya alasan ayahnya untuk membenarkan tindakannya? Tetapi raut wajah ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ayahnya berbicara yang sebenarnya.

"Kaget?" Fugaku tersenyum mengejek. "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti. Kembali ke kamarmu. Kau pasti lelah. Ada rapat yang harus kau hadiri besok. Dan Aku berharap, urusan Sasuke di Otto sudah selesai."

Itachi tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Adiknya tak normal? Sepanjang malam, pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya, berputar-putar di benaknya hingga dia mual.

* * *

Tak ada yang istimewa di Otto. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke kembali menjadi anak yang introvert, diam bagai patung,hanya berbicara seperlunya, tak pernah tersenyum dan menghindari semua kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Tak ada basket apalagi cooking class. God. No! Dia kembali pada prinsipnya yang dulu. Sekolah bukan untuk menemukan kesenangan atau menghabiskan waktu untuk sesuatu yang tak penting. Selama ini, pikirannya teralihkan oleh Naruto. Anak itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa sekolah adalah tempat untuk menemukan teman. Sekarang tidak lagi. Pikirannya kini bisa fokus.

Fangirls tetap mengikutinya kemana-mana, tidak peduli tempat itu Konoha atau Otto. Banyak orang berusaha merebut perhatiannya, jutaan surat cinta dan pernyataan cinta. Tak seorang pun yang mampu menahan pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tetapi Uchiha yang satu ini sama seperti Uchiha yang lain. Tak ada waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Namun karena tak ada manusia yang bisa hidup sendiri alias makhluk sosial—tak peduli seberapa parah ke-antisosial-an Sasuke, dia berteman dengan beberapa anak. Jika definisi teman itu adalah beberapa orang yang setia mengikutimu ke mana saja, maka Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu bisa dibilang teman, jika tidak ingin disebut bawahan.

Tiga anak inilah yang selalu menemaninya di kantin, di perpus, di mana saja saat Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk ditemani. Teman-temannya itu juga yang memberitahunya setiap ada kegiatan atau event-event menarik di sekolah, walau Sasuke tak pernah tertarik mengikutinya.

Hari Valetine dilewatinya sendiri di dalam kamar asramanya, membaca buku karena terlalu malas untuk turun menuju aula sekolah di mana pesta Valentine's day sedang berlangsung. Sementara itu, anak berkacamata yang bernama Kabuto, duduk di lantai, melahap semua coklat Valentine Sasuke. No Sir, Kabuto tak suka cokelat namun tatapan Sasuke seolah menyuruhnya untuk memakan cokelat beraneka bentuk itu.

Selain sebagai makhluk sosial, sebagai remaja, Sasuke punya kebutuhan lain yang dapat ditolaknya. Hormonnya sebagai remaja 'memaksanya' untuk melakukan itu. Maka di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, setelah seharian menunggu telepon dari seseorang yang selalu menjadi obyek wet dream-nya, setelah Itachi meneleponnya atas nama ayahnya, setelah mendengar nasihat panjang lebar dari ibunya, setelah membuang semua hadiah dari fangirls yang tahu hari ulang tahunnya dari arsip sekolah (Fans bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk menyusup ke kantor sekolah) , Sasuke Uchiha melepas keperjakaannya di tengah rasa putus asa dan kesepian. Dan perempuan yang beruntung itu adalah Karin. Murni sex. Bukan Making Love karena memang tidak ada cinta di sana. Bahkan ciuman pun tak pernah hinggap di bibir Karin.

Tak ada cinta yang tersisa di hati Sasuke. Hatinya sekarang menjadi tahta untuk rasa benci, benci pada ayahnya, pada Naruto dan pada dirinya sendiri. Rasa benci yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi dendam dan rasa dendam itu dilampiaskan setiap kali dia berhubungan sex dengan Karin. Setiap kali Karin mendesah di bawahnya, dia ingin berteriak pada ayahnya bahwa dia buka gay. Setiap kali dia mencapai klimaks, dia ingin memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia tak butuh anak itu. Dia sempurna. Sasuke Uchiha manusia sempurna, nyaris seperti malikat, tanpa kekurangan, dan dia tidak mencintai Naruto. Itu hanya perasaan sesaat karena dia tak pernah sedekat itu pada seseorang sebelumnya.

Dia juga tak mencintai Karin. Hell no. Bahkan jika ditanya apa warna rambut Karin, Sasuke mungkin akan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. Atau jika ditanya apa Karin punya tahi lalat di pahanya, mungkin jawaban yang didapat adalah hanya gerakan alis yang seolah berkata, "Apa aku kelihatan seperti seseorang yang punya waktu untuk memperhatikan hal-hal remeh seperti itu?".

Dari pengalaman hidupnya selama 17 tahun ini, Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia tak butuh cinta. Cinta membuatmu lemah, cinta membuat pikiranmu teralih dari hal-hal yang menjadi tujuan awalmu, cinta membuatmu seperti orang gila, dan jatuh cinta berarti membuka peluang untuk patah hati. Sama seperti pertemuan dan perpisahan. Setiap kali ada pertemuan, berarti sebenarnya kita sedang berhadapan dengan perpisahan. Jika kita tak pernah bertemu seseorang, kita tak kan pernah merasakan pedihnya perpisahan dengan orang itu. Tak ada rasa kehilangan. Begitu juga jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta memungkinkan adanya patah hati. Patah hati yang kemudian menimbulkan rasa benci, sesal, dendam dan trauma. Sasuke Uchiha trauma untuk mencintai lagi atau sekedar membuka hatinya lagi. Bahkan alam bawah sadarnya melindunginya dari hal bernama jatuh cinta itu.

Akhirnya jadilah Sasuke yang sekarang yang tak berbeda dari Sasuke sebelum bertemu Naruto. Sementara anak lain menikmati liburan musim panas, tanpa ada keinginan untuk kembali ke Konoha dia menginap di hotel yang tak terlalu jauh dari asramanya—karena asrama tidak mengijinkan anak-anak untuk menginap di asrama selama liburan—dan berjalan-jalan keliling kota sendirian. Tanpa Karin, Juugo atau Suigetsu. Dia membutuhkan Karin jika sudah tidak buku yang hendak dibacanya atau suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Atau dengan kata lain, dia butuh Karin jika dia butuh pelampiasan nafsunya, melampiaskan semua kemarahan dan rasa bosannya pada wanita itu, menghancurkan tubuh wanita itu berkali-kali di atas ranjang hotel, menguasai sepenuhnya badan wanita yang dianggapnya sebagai perwujudan dari ayahnya, Naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

Karin tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan itu. Paling tidak dia satu-satunya orang yang beruntung yang bisa melihat sebutir airmata di sudut mata Sasuke setiap kali lelaki itu mencapai klimaks. Ya, seperti buaya yang mengeluarkan airmata setelah menghabisi mangsanya. Seperti buaya yang menangis setelah memangsa santapannya. Airmata penyesalan atau airmata bahagia, tak ada yang tahu. Crocodile tears!

Karin ingin memeluk tubuh itu, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja walau itu tak mungkin. Karena setelah sex, Sasuke akan mengusirnya keluar kamar atau pergi entah kemana. Sasuke bahkan tak suka aroma parfum atau rambutnya. Karin tahu, Sasuke akan memanggil room service setiap kali mereka selesai berhubungan sex. Untuk memesan anggur merah untuk Karin? No, Sir. Untuk mencuci seprai dan bed cover atau kurang lebih, semua benda yang menyisakan aroma Karin.

Sesekali jika Sasuke tengah bosan berada di kamar, dia mengunjungi toko buku milik orangtua Kabuto. Sasuke tak suka memandang wajah ayah Kabuto yang pucat, yang duduk di belakang meja kasir dan mengawasi para pembeli dengan matanya yang tajam menakutkan. Jika boleh, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak datang ke toko buku itu. Tetapi karena toko milik Ayah Kabuto, Orochimaru, merupakan toko yang paling dekat dengan asrama dan hotel, serta menyajikan buku-buku keluaran terbaru seminggu lebih cepat dari toko buku lainnya, mau tak mau Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

Waktu berjalan seakan tak peduli perasaannya. Waktu memang tak pernah peduli. Dan ketika liburan musim panas itu berakhir, Sasuke mendapati dirinya kini berusia 17 tahun, sendirian dan terbuang. Dia tak dibutuhkan oleh Ayahnya. Dia tak dibutuhkan oleh Naruto. Dan Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia pun tak butuh mereka.

* * *

Bulan itu bulan Desember. Salju sudah mulai turun walau sedikit, menyisakan serpihan-serpihan kecil berkilauan di dahan Sakura yang telanjang tanpa daun.

"Kau berencana pulang liburan ini?"

"Hn,"

Itachi menghembuskan napas panjang. Adiknya tetap tak mau berbicara banyak padanya.

"Liburan akhir semester sudah dekat. Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan liburan Natal di Konoha?"

"Keluarga kita tidak merayakan Natal," lagi-lagi jawaban yang singkat.

Itachi merapatkan jacketnya. Angin dingin khas bulan Desember menerbangkan rambutnya yang sudah sedikit panjang. Sepertinya dia harus segera memangkas rambutnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa merayakan di rumah temanmu seperti tahun lalu," usul Itachi. Terus terang, dia khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya itu. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasa dan tatapan matanya mengatakan bahwa ada yang tak beres pada dirinya.

"Aku tak punya teman,"

Lagi-lagi Itachi menghembuskan napasnya. Uap tebal tampak keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tahu adiknya tak suka ia datang berkunjung. Buktinya, dia bahkan dibiarkan duduk di bangku taman di depan asrama di tengah udara dingin seperti ini.

"Jadi kau tidak akan kembali ke Konoha?"

"Hn,"

"Mungkin kita bisa berkeliling Otto. Aku dengar banyak pantai berpasir putih di sini,"

Tak ada jawaban. Tampak adiknya lebih suka merapikan syal tebal yang menutup lehernya daripada mengomentari idenya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Ibu merindukanmu,"

"Hn,"

"Ayah merindukanmu,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Itachi tersenyum. Dia tahu, adiknya tahu bahwa dia berbohong.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Uzumaki beberapa hari lalu,"

Itachi yakin, kata-kata itu bisa menarik perhatian adiknya. Tampak wajah adiknya makin kaku. Gerakan tangannya berhenti merapikan syalnya.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Itachi bersorak dalam hati. Paling tidak adiknya merespon perkataannya.

"Hanya untuk mengobrol," Itachi merasa di atas angin. "tetapi Uzumaki yang kutemui itu berambut merah. Bukan pirang."

"Berapa banyak yang kau tahu?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. _Tentu saja Ayah sudah bercerita pada Aniki._ Batinnya marah. Seharusnya ayahnya tetap diam.

"Tidak banyak," Itachi tersenyum. "Aku tahu alasanmu mengapa kau tak mau kembali ke Konoha. Kau lari dari sesuatu. Kenyataan…Kau lari dari kenyataan, Sasuke. Kau takut pada dirimu sendiri, pada perasaanmu."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk mengejekku?" suara itu terdengar begitu tenang, terkontrol dengan baik, tanpa emosi.

Itachi memandang kaget pada adiknya yang berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Itachi makin terperangah. Dia seolah bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang begitu dia kenal dalam diri adiknya. Sosok Ayahnya. Hati Itachi mencelos melihat adiknya yang berjalan menuju asramanya. Padahal dia datang untuk menenangkan adiknya, bahwa tidak apa-apa jika dia memiliki perasaan terlarang itu, bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak membohongi perasaan sendiri. Selama ini dia berusaha mencari informasi tentang anak berambut pirang, dimulai dari Direktur Rinnegan Corp. Ternyata benar, anak berambut pirang itu anak dari wanita berambut merah—Kushina Uzumaki—di album foto ayahnya. Itachi hanya ingin bertemu kembali dengan wanita berambut merah itu. Itu alasan mengapa dia ke restoran milik keluarga Uzumaki dan bertemu Sasori. Tetapi ternyata wanita itu sudah meninggal dunia.

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya sembari menggosokkan kedua belah tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan. Dia hanya ingin adiknya bahagia. Tetapi mungkin semuanya sudah terlambat, jika memang Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi seperti Ayah mereka. Uchiha Seutuhnya. Itachi berjalan menembus udara dingin yang mulai berkabut. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya, apakah Sasuke akan mengambil jalan yang pernah ditempuh ayahnya: Menikahi seorang wanita yang tak pernah dicintainya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Wuih...Pegel sumpah dah!!!

Review yah....*lirik2 genit---dirajam*

Hmmm...Cuma mau ngucapin thanks yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang dah review, fave, alert fic ini. Thanks guys!!! Semua itu memberi semangat pada saya untuk terus menulis *mata berkaca-kaca--ditendang*.

See ya...


	7. Moving On But Not Really

**Disclaimer** : Naruto bukan punya saya.

Note : Selamat membaca *author bingung mesti nulis apa di sini*

* * *

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK  
I'm falling to pieces I'm falling to pieces **–Breakeven By The Script

* * *

"Kau sudah gila?" Sasuke memandangi teman sekamarnya dengan tatapan aneh, seolah-olah Kabuto baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Seandainya saja dia tak perlu kembali sekamar dengan anak ini, tetapi undian di awal kelas III kemarin mengharuskannya untuk kembali sekamar dengan anak berkacamata itu. Selama satu tahun penuh!

"Eh?" Kabuto membetulkan kacamatanya dengan gugup. "A-aku hanya menyampaikan pesan ayahku."

"Hn." Perhatian Sasuke kembali pada buku yang dibacanya. Kabuto berdiri dengan gelisah dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Kabuto setelah lama mereka terdiam.

"Apa sikapku belum jelas?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Dia sebenarnya tak benar-benar membacanya. Dia hanya ingin Kabuto segera pergi dari kamar itu atau paling tidak berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"T-tapi…" Kabuto ragu sesaat, "Apa kau tidak kesepian menghabiskan liburan ini sendirian di hotel?"

Sasuke membalikkan halaman bukunya seolah-olah dia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Aku tahu ada Karin yang akan menemanimu…" Kabuto kembali menaikkan kacamatanya, "Tetapi apakah sebegitu buruknya untuk menghabiskan liburan di rumahku?"

Kabuto tahu, teman sekamarnya tak pernah kembali ke rumah setiap liburan. Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Aku terbiasa sendiri." Ketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa sakit. Perih. Membuatnya muak.

"Oh." Hanya itu jawaban dari Kabuto sebelum akhirnya anak itu duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan dan tawa penghuni asrama lain dari pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Ujian semester berakhir hari ini dan semua anak kelihatan gembira karena beberapa hari lagi akan memasuki liburan musim dingin.

"Keluargamu merayakan Natal?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kabuto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tetapi aku sering merayakannya bersama teman-temanku." Ujar Kabuto sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Apa yang biasa kalian lakukan?"

"Oh. Banyak." Pandangan Kabuto menerawang dengan wajah ceria, "Karaoke semalam suntuk, atau hanya makan-makan dan menginap di rumah teman. Tetapi tetap saja menyenangkan."

Entah mengapa kata-kata Kabuto membuat Sasuke merasa tak tenang. Dia merindukan masa-masa itu, setahun lalu ketika dia merayakan pesta Natal untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dulu seusai berpesta dan menginap di rumah Kiba, dia sempat menyesal menolak undangan Kiba untuk merayakan pesta Natal ketika dia masih di semester pertama di kelas I. Ayahnya tak mengijinkannya waktu itu. Di kelas II, dia akhirnya bisa meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Ayahnya…Dulu terasa mudah untuk bicara pada ayahnya. Tetapi sekarang, mereka hanya berbasa-basi di telepon, menanyakan kabar masing-masing dalam percakapan yang terasa hambar, kemudian selebihnya hening sampai salah satu dari mereka menemukan alasan untuk segera menutup telepon.

"Jadi?" Suara Kabuto mengagetkannya dari lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau berlibur di rumahku?" Tanya Kabuto penuh harap.

"Kau sudah gila?"

Kabuto hanya mengangkat bahu karena ternyata percakapan mereka tidak berkembang sama sekali.

* * *

"Dia tidak akan pulang liburan ini, Ibu." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat pada wanita di depannya.

"Aku tahu." Wanita itu menyesap tehnya perlahan kemudian mengisyaratkan pada Itachi untuk duduk. Itachi duduk di kursi di hadapan ibunya, sedikit prihatin melihat wajah pucat ibunya. Di mata Itachi, wajah Mikoto tampak lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya.

"Kau percaya kekuatan cinta, Itachi?"

Kata-kata Mikoto mengagetkan Itachi.

"Y-ya, aku percaya, Ibu." Itachi tergagap, tak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ibunya tak banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini. Atau sebenarnya dia yang tak punya cukup waktu lagi untuk berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya?

"Seberapa besar kekuatan cinta itu?" Mikoto meletakkan cangkirnya perlahan. Pandangannya menyapu taman di depannya. Taman belakang yang serba putih karena tertutup salju yang turun sejak pagi hingga siang. Berkas-berkas sinar matahari sore yang berusaha menembus awan kelabu membuat taman itu seolah bercahaya.

Itachi menelan ludah, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tidak akan mengecewakan ibunya. _Sangat besar hingga bisa membuat orang terjun dari lantai 10 apartemen karena cintanya ditolak?_ Itachi segera menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya. _Dia memang lelaki bodoh!_ Kutuk Itachi dalam hati ketika teringat pada lelaki yang bunuh diri beberapa hari lalu itu. Mereka sering bertemu di lift apartemen, hanya saling bertukar "Selamat Pagi" sekenanya dan pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah ketika laki-laki itu sudah jadi mayat dengan kepala yang sudah hancur.

"Sebesar cinta Ibu pada Ayah." Jawaban itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Itachi, nyaris tanpa sadar.

"Oh…" Tampak Mikoto tersenyum kecil dan menghembuskan napas lega, seakan-akan dia puas dengan jawaban anaknya. Pada detik itu, Itachi merasa dadanya sesak. Dia ingin memeluk wanita itu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia ibu terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia.

"Menurutmu Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki itu?"

Lagi-lagi Itachi kaget dengan pertanyaan ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ibu." Sekarang Itachi tidak berusaha mencari jawaban yang bisa menenangkan ibunya, karena memang dia tidak tahu.

"Dia selalu kelihatan bahagia setiap kali berangkat sekolah." Gumam Mikoto. Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Seolah-olah ada yang ingin ditemuinya di sekolah." Mikoto berbicara seolah pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi mengangguk lagi karena di tahu ibunya sedang berbicara padanya.

"Setelah bersekolah di sekolah umum, dia lebih bersemangat dan…" Mikoto kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hidup?" Itachi melanjutkan kalimat ibunya. Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Waktu itu, dia seperti sebatang rumput kecil yang akhirnya bisa bertemu matahari setelah musim dingin yang panjang." Mikoto masih tersenyum dan meneguk tehnya. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata ibunya. _Sasuke? Rumput kecil?_ Itachi menahan tawanya. _Jadi, mataharinya si Uzumaki itu?_

"Apa dia bertambah kurus?" wajah Mikoto kembali mendung. Itachi menggeleng cepat.

"Sepertinya pola makannya tetap teratur, Ibu." Itachi tak ingin menceritakan lingkar hitam di sekitar mata adiknya yang mungkin disebabkan kurang tidur.

Mikoto kembali tersenyum dan itu menenangkan Itachi.

"Uzumaki itu, bagaimana rupanya?" Mikoto meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Itachi.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, Ibu." Tiba-tiba saja Itachi merasa gelisah. "Tetapi dari fotonya, anaknya cukup…normal." Itachi mengutuk dirinya dalam hati untuk pilihan kata yang aneh itu.

"Hmm…Apa dia seperti Minato?"

"Ya. Warna rambut dan matanya mirip Namikaze-san."

"Jadi tak ada yang mirip dengan Kushina?"

"Secara fisik tak ada, Ibu."

Mikoto memejamkan matanya dan bersandar dengan rileks di kursinya.

"Berapa lama lagi Sasuke akan menyukai Uzumaki itu?"

Itachi hanya bisa menunduk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ayahmu juga jatuh cinta pada Kushina ketika kami sama-sama di SMA. Mereka pasangan paling serasi di sekolah sementara aku hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. Aku tahu posisiku. Aku hanya seseorang yang dijodohkan dengan Fugaku Uchiha, tetapi aku tak pernah keberatan dengan itu."

Itachi makin menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap wajah ibunya. Jika boleh memilih, dia tak ingin mendengar ibunya bercerita. Jika boleh memilih, dia ingin berteriak pada ibunya untuk berhenti mengingatkannya bahwa dia anak yang terlahir tanpa rasa cinta.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai ayahmu. Aku selalu mengaguminya sejak dulu. Aku tumbuh besar bersamanya. Dia selalu melindungiku dan bersikap baik padaku. Dan kupikir ketika menikahiku, dia melakukannya karena kasihan padaku. Sikapnya tetap sama, tetap perhatian dan baik padaku, tak ada yang berubah, kecuali saat mendengar aku menyebut nama Kushina. Aku tak tahu, kenapa aku tak pernah pergi dan meninggalkannya. Aku hanya merasa bahwa tempatku memang di sini, di sisinya. Mungkin kau benar, Itachi. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta." Mikoto membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Itachi. "Kau dan Sasuke adalah bukti kekuatan cinta itu."

Itachi perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan kata-kata ibunya. Dia terlahir karena cinta. Cinta ibunya untuk ayahnya. Hal itu melegakan hatinya hingga membuat dia ingin menangis. Tetapi Itachi Uchiha tidak bisa…tidak boleh menangis karena hal-hal seperti ini.

"Aku hanya berharap Sasuke tak menyerah semudah ayahnya." Mikoto berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku berdoa untuk itu."

"Tetapi itu tidak normal, Ibu." Ujar Itachi dengan suara bergetar.

"Cinta itu tak punya aturan, Itachi. Tak ada batasan. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Aku hanya ingin anakku bahagia." Mikoto mengecup lembut kepala anaknya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan beranda itu. Itachi menutup matanya, menikmati rasa aman dan tenteram yang timbul setiap kali Ibunya mengecup kepalanya. Setelah sekian tahun berlalu, dia tetaplah Itachi kecil, bukti cinta pertama Ibunya untuk Ayahnya. Dia tak tahu entah berapa sering dia berdoa, memohon seiring aroma dupa agar ayahnya bisa mencintai ibunya sepenuh hati, mencintai ibunya lebih dari gadis berambut merah itu. Dan kali ini, dia membiarkan sebutir airmata bergulir dari matanya. Tak ada hukum yang melarang anak lelaki untuk menangis. Menangis bukanlah suatu dosa.

* * *

Liburan musim dingin itu dihabiskan Sasuke dengan berkeliling Otto bersama Kabuto. Walau dia tetap menginap di Hotel, dia tak bisa menolak usul ayah Kabuto ketika dia berkunjung ke toko buku milik lelaki bermata tajam itu. Yah, usul agar Sasuke berjalan-jalan dan menghirup udara musim dingin khas Otto bersama Kabuto. Walaupun bagi Sasuke, udara dingin di semua tempat tak ada bedanya, hanya membuatnya berpeluang untuk terkena flu.

Mereka biasa naik kereta tanpa tujuan pasti, bahkan kadang membeli tiket tanpa tahu tempat tujuan. Kabuto hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Sasuke karena dia berusaha menjalankan perintah ayahnya untuk menemani Sasuke. Ayahnya tak pernah peduli pada teman-temannya, tetapi pada kasus Sasuke, ayahnya berubah sikap.

"Kenapa ayah peduli padanya?" Tanya Kabuto sesaat setelah Sasuke meninggalkan toko buku.

"Karena dia pelanggan tetap toko ini." Jawab Orochimaru singkat. Kabuto hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. Kadang dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran ayahnya. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Itu laut?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mengejutkan Kabuto. Segera dia menoleh ke luar jendela kemudian mengangguk.

"Mau berhenti di stasiun berikutnya?" Kabuto balas bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar kereta yang sedang melaju kencang itu.

"Aku tidak pernah ke pantai saat musim dingin." Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika menjejakkan kakinya di atas pasir putih. Pantai itu tampak lengang tanpa pengunjung. Siapa yang mau ke pantai di musim dingin? Oh, ya! Sasuke Uchiha!

"Apa kakimu tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Kabuto heran ketika Sasuke melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

"Pasirnya terasa dingin." Gumam Sasuke lagi. Kabuto mengangkat bahunya dan memandang laut yang berwarna aneh di bawah langit yang mendung.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai." Kata Kabuto pelan. Dalam hati dia menarik kesimpulan bahwa pikirannya dan pikiran Sasuke tidak akan pernah saling bertemu.

"Siapa yang kau telepon?" Tanya Kabuto ketika melihat Sasuke mengangkat HPnya ke telinganya. Dalam hatinya Kabuto menebak siapa yang dihubungi Sasuke. Karin? Juugo? Suigetsu? Orangtuanya?

"Hey, Dobe! Aku ingin bertaruh!" Ujar Sasuke tenang, tak peduli suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor itu tak aktif lagi. "Siapa di antara kita yang bisa pergi ke pantai hari ini juga, jam ini juga, bakal dapat suplai gratis ramen dalam setahun. Dan coba tebak, lagi-lagi kau kalah!"

Kabuto mengerutkan dahinya. Dobe? Kabuto makin heran ketika melihat Sasuke memasukkan HPnya ke kantung jacketnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, sementara kakinya tetap telanjang.

"Kau suka ramen?" Kabuto menelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak pernah melihat Sasuke makan ramen sebelumnya.

"Tidak." Sasuke kembali memakai kaus kaki dan sepatunya.

Kembali dalam hatinya, Kabuto menarik kesimpulan bahwa teman sekamarnya itu sudah gila.

* * *

"Kau sebenarnya bisa tinggal di sini selama liburan. Ada kamar kosong di sebelah kamar Kabuto." Orochimaru menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok dari mulut dan hidung. Bau tembakau menyeruak memenuhi ruang keluarga itu.

"Terima kasih, Orochimaru-san. Tetapi saya tidak ingin merepotkan." Suara Sasuke tercekat. Dia tak pernah suka aroma rokok.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan tetapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksamu." Lelaki tua itu menjentikkan rokoknya ke dalam asbak. "Kau kenal Jiraiya Namikaze?"

"Tidak, Orochimaru-san." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia terpaksa datang untuk makan malam di rumah Kabuto karena paksaan lelaki tua ini. Sasuke ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu setelah makan malam, tetapi lagi-lagi lelaki tua itu memaksanya untuk mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Sasuke merasa tak nyaman berbincang-bincang dengan lelaki itu, apalagi tanpa Kabuto yang sekarang pergi entah kemana.

"Dia pengarang Icha-Icha Paradise."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. _Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?_ Batinnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat buku yang sering dibaca Kakashi-sensei dan Obito di taman belakang rumah Obito.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke.

"Dia berasal dari Konoha."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke pura-pura tertarik.

"Dia mengenalmu."

_Aku anak dari keluarga terpandang, tentu saja semua orang mengenalku._ Sasuke memutar bola matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Orochimaru.

"Mungkin dia salah satu kenalan Ayah saya, Orochimaru-san." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Hmm…" Orochimaru tersenyum aneh. "Aku tak terbiasa untuk peduli dengan urusan orang lain, Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti merasa terganggu karena aku terus-menerus memintamu untuk menginap di sini selama liburan. Tetapi jika bukan dia yang memintaku, aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia?"

"Jiraiya temanku sejak kecil. Seseorang yang pikirannya terlalu mesum hingga bisa menulis Icha-Icha Paradise." Orochimaru berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur ada orang yang peduli padamu."

_Jadi Icha-Icha paradise itu buku mesum? Kakashi-sensei dan Obito-niisan!_ Sasuke sedikit bergidik memikirkannya.

"Saya tidak perlu rasa kasihan orang, Orochimaru-san." Kata Sasuke tenang dan ikut berdiri.

"Aku tahu." Orochimaru membuang puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ketika taxi yang membawa Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, Orochimaru menghembuskan napas panjang. Langit makin mendung, sementara awan hitam tampak berat menggantung.

"Dasar Uchiha!" Gerutunya sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

* * *

Liburan selesai dan semua anak disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas. Mungkin karena kesibukan itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke lupa dengan percakapannya dengan Orochimaru malam itu. Sasuke hampir tak punya waktu untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ke toko buku lagi atau pun waktu untuk Karin. Karin pun sepertinya tak keberatan dengan itu. Dia tahu betul apa posisinya di sisi Sasuke. Mungkin karena alasan inilah mengapa Sasuke memilih Karin dari sekian banyak fangirlsnya.

Sasuke benar-benar berkonsentrasi belajar untuk masuk Otto University. Tanpa perintah ayahnya, dia yakin pada akhirnya dia memang harus berkuliah di situ. Mustahil ayahnya akan meyuruhnya untuk kuliah di Konoha. Ada Naruto di sana.

Naruto…Sasuke belum melupakan anak itu. Mungkin tidak akan pernah. Tetapi dia sedang berusaha, berusaha menghapus sedikit demi sedikit kenangan tentang anak berambut pirang itu. Entah mengapa, dia sedikit lega ketika tahu nomor Naruto tak aktif lagi. Ketika di pantai itu, dia tak tahu mengapa dia menelepon Naruto. Seolah-olah sesuatu merasukinya. Karena suasananya? Semangat Natal? Atau mungkin pemandangannya yang membiusnya? Dia tak peduli! Paling tidak dia pernah berusaha menghubungi anak itu. Paling tidak, bukan dia yang memutuskan komunikasi di antara mereka. Bukan dia yang bersalah. Sasuke tahu, dia hanya mencari alasan agar kesalahan tidak dilimpahkan padanya. Tetapi lagi-lagi dia tak peduli. Saat ini, perhatiannya hanya dipenuhi dengan belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Atau lagi-lagi itu hanya alasan mengingat IQnya yang di atas rata-rata?

Dia tak pernah menjawab telepon dari Itachi atau Ibunya. Hal itu sempat membuat Mikoto khawatir dan meminta Itachi ke Otto. Tetapi Itachi meyakinkan ibunya bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Perjuangan berat Sasuke —sebenarnya tak berat karena otaknya yang cerdas—akhirnya berbuah hasil yang maksimal : Lulus SMA sebagai lulusan terbaik dan masuk Fakultas Ekonomi Jurusan Manajemen Bisnis Otto University dengan peringkat tertinggi. Untuk sesaat, dia berpikir tentang saingannya dulu, Shikamaru. Sasuke yakin, tanpa kehadirannya di Konoha, Shikamaru tak punya saingan berat lagi.

Prestasinya sanggup memuaskan hati Fugaku. Buktinya, dia sendiri yang datang ke Otto untuk menjemput Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas. Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan tetapi ditolak dengan sopan oleh Sasuke. Dengan terus terang dia mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa dia belum siap untuk kembali ke Konoha. Setelah setahun berpisah, dia belum siap bertemu Naruto lagi walau dia tak yakin dengan perasaannya kini. Satu hal yang dia tahu pasti, rasa bencinya lebih besar dari kemarin, bertumbuh seiring bertambahnya hari. Rasa benci yang membuatnya **tak bisa** menghapus foto Naruto dari HPnya.

Fugaku menawarkan diri untuk membeli sebuah apartemen di tengah kota Otto untuk Sasuke sebagai hadiah kelulusannya tetapi lagi-lagi ditolak dengan sopan oleh Sasuke karena Universitas menyediakan asrama untuk anak-anak yang bisa lulus dengan prestasi yang baik. Dalam hati, Fugaku takjub dengan perubahan anaknya. Perubahan yang mencengangkan sekaligus membuat hatinya miris. Anaknya itu sudah menjelma menjadi dirinya. Kali ini dia seperti bisa melihat dirinya sendiri seutuhnya dalam diri anaknya itu. Ada sejumput rasa berdosa yang timbul di hatinya tetapi dengan segera ditepisnya.

"Tempat tidurnya empuk!!!" Seru Karin riang dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya memandang sekeliling kamar asramanya. Hari ini hari pertama dia masuk asrama sebelum perkuliahan dimulai dua hari lagi dan teman-temannya memaksa untuk ikut melihat kamarnya.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa masuk asrama ini juga." Juugo menghembuskan napas sedih.

"Kau bahkan tidak lulus ujian masuk, Juugo." Suigetsu tertawa mengejek padanya. Juugo melirik tanpa semangat pada temannya itu.

"Tidak usah mengejek orang lain jika kau sendiri juga tak lulus, Suigetsu." Kata Karin tenang. Kini giliran Suigetsu yang melirik tajam pada Karin sementara Juugo tersenyum kecil.

"Kami bisa tetap datang mengunjungimu, kan, Sasuke?" Suigetsu mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Hn." Sasuke memeriksa lemari barunya tanpa menoleh kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ah, aku lupa aku harus menjemput ibuku." Kata Juugo tiba-tiba. Sekilas dia memberi isyarat pada Suigetsu. Perlu beberapa saat bagi Suigetsu untuk mengerti isyarat itu hingga akhirnya Karin harus menendang kakinya.

"Oh," Suigetsu meringis, "Aku juga punya janji dengan…dengan ayahku. Bye, Sasuke."

Terdengar gumaman samar dari kamar mandi sebelum Juugo dan Suigetsu menghambur keluar dari kamar itu karena tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam Karin. Karin menghembuskan napas lega ketika akhirnya kedua temannya meninggalkan kamar.

"Bukankah menyenangkan tinggal di asrama tanpa harus berbagi kamar?" Karin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tampak Sasuke sedang memeriksa apakah kran air wastafel berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"Aku merindukanmu." Karin memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. Dia bisa merasakan badan Sasuke menegang. "Kau selalu sibuk selama ini." Lanjut Karin tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Sasuke.

"Hn." Tatapan Sasuke jatuh pada cermin besar di depannya. Bayangannya bersama Karin dalam cermin membuatnya muak. Rasa jijik itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Dia tak pernah menyukai wanita ini. Dia bahkan tak menyukai aroma wanita ini.

"Sekarang…" Karin membalikkan badan Sasuke agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau punya waktu untukku?" Karin berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Badan Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Bukan tindakan Karin yang jadi pemicunya. Ada yang berbeda. Aroma…

"Apa yang kau makan tadi?" Sasuke mengangkat kasar dagu Karin. Karin sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tak ada kelembutan dalam diri Sasuke yang dia kenal.

"Ramen."

Jawaban singkat Karin membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Mulut dan tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja terasa kering.

"Ramen?" Suara Sasuke tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Dia membelai bibir Karin dengan ibu jarinya. Sinar matanya tiba-tiba berubah jadi liar.

"Ya." Karin balas berbisik dan menjilat bibirnya. "Kau su—?"

Kata-kata Karin menghilang ketika Sasuke menciumnya kasar, melumat dan menggigit bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu, sebelum akhirnya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Karin, berusaha mengambil semua aroma dan rasa dari mulut wanita itu. Karin merasa Sasuke mengisap habis napasnya, membuat kepalanya berputar-putar. Sasuke tak pernah menciumnya seperti ini. Apa ini karena lelaki itu merindukannya? Merindukan tubuhnya? Getir memang tetapi tak ada alasan bagi Karin untuk tidak membalas ciuman itu. Paling tidak dia merasa dibutuhkan walaupun hanya tubuhnya yang diperlukan Sasuke.

"Pastikan kau selalu makan ramen sebelum datang ke sini." Sasuke terengah-engah dan mendudukkan Karin di atas wastafel. Karin tak sempat menjawab ketika Sasuke kembali menciumnya.

* * *

Silahkan review atau langsung lanjut chapter berikutnya hehehe.

And oh, Sasuke jadi gila! Yay!! *dichidori*


	8. Bleeding Love

**Disclaimer** : Naruto bukan punya saya n blablabla....

**

* * *

  
**

**Life can show no mercy**

**It can tear your soul apart**

**It can make you feel like you've gone crazy but you're not**—Lost by Michael buble

* * *

Cinta butuh pengorbanan. Kebanyakan orang rela berkorban demi cinta, melakukan apapun atas nama cinta, hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah menjadi korban cinta. Mencintai hingga tak bisa membedakan mana tindakan yang benar dan mana yang salah. Benarkah itu cinta?

Karin tahu dia mencintai Sasuke Uchiha, walau lelaki itu tetap dingin padanya, walau lelaki itu tetap tak suka Karin berlama-lama di kamarnya setelah seks, walau sikap lelaki itu hanya berubah ketika Karin beraroma Ramen. Karin tahu, dia hanya pengganti seseorang yang tidak bisa dimiliki lelaki itu. Kadang Karin bertanya-tanya siapa gadis itu, gadis yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Sasuke Karin juga punya hak untuk mencintai, walau bertepuk sebelah tangan, walau dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan.

Karin menatap langit-langit kamar asrama. Malam itu malam Sabtu. Sudah dua semester ini Sasuke biasa memintanya datang tiap akhir minggu. Suara shower terdengar dari kamar mandi. Karin menggeliatkan badannya dengan malas. Badannya terasa gerah dan lengket. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memandang seisi kamar Sasuke. Dia memungut baju Sasuke dari lantai dan memakainya. Baju itu terasa kedodoran di badan telanjangnya dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga paha. Matanya kembali menyapu seisi kamar dan tiba-tiba saja matanya tertumpu pada lemari pakaian Sasuke. Ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa isi lemari lelaki yang selalu tidur dengannya itu.

Dengan penasaran dia membuka lemari yang terkunci dan segera mengerutkan dahinya. Sebuah jacket orange yang tergantung dalam lemari itu langsung menarik perhatiannya. Dia tak pernah mengingat Sasuke memakai jacket itu. Diraihnya jacket tersebut sembari tersenyum sebelum memakainya tanpa melepaskan baju Sasuke. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum lagi ketika lengan jacket itu seperti menelan tangannya.

"Sasuke…" Dengan langkah riang Karin menuju kamar mandi. Tampak Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan mandinya sementara handuknya masih terikat di pinggangnya.

"Hn." Sasuke memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin sembari memegang pundaknyanya yang memerah. "Berapa kali aku bilang, jangan menggigit pundakku."

"Ah. Can't help it." Seru Karin ceria. "Apakah aku terlihat seksi jika memakai pakaian ini?"

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang, jangan memakai bajuku." Sasuke masih memperhatikan bayangan pundaknya yang terasa sakit.

"Tetapi jacket ini—"

"Jacket?" Lewat pantulan bayangan di cermin, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikan benda yang dipakai Karin. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya berdetak lebih kencang, membawa lebih banyak darah ke otak.

"Lepaskan." Desisnya.

"Tetapi kau tidak pernah memakai jacket ini." Wajah Karin cemberut. "Boleh kuminta?"

Badan Sasuke bergetar. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan matanya menatap tajam Karin lewat cermin.

"Oh, apa ini milik seseorang?" Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Karin menjadi lebih jernih. "Apa ini hadiah dari seseorang? Ah, pasti gadis itu tidak tahu betul ukuran badanmu. Lagipula, kau tidak suka warna—"

**PRANG!!!**

Pecahan kaca berhamburan ke atas wastafel bersama darah. Karin menutup mulutnya dengan kaget.

"Sasuke!!" jerit Karin setelah pulih dari paniknya. Segera dia meraih tangan kanan Sasuke yang berdarah. Tampak beberapa serpihan kaca menancap di tangan itu. Tiba-tiba Karin merinding. Bukan karena darah dari tangan lelaki, tetapi wajah lelaki itu yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Dia terbiasa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi itu, tetapi bukankah saat kondisi seperti ini, seharusnya ada ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah pucat itu?

"Sasuke…Tanganmu." Entah mengapa Karin merasa dia ingin menangis.

"Pergi." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Karin menggigit bibirnya sebelum keluar dengan langkah lesu dari kamar mandi itu.

Sasuke tetap berdiri seperti itu, entah berapa lama. Karin sudah beberapa saat yang lalu meninggalkan kamarnya tetapi dia tak juga beranjak dari depan cermin. Mata hitamnya memandang bayangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa…" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang berdarah. "Kenapa tidak terasa sakit?"

Setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu, pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sasuke meragukan dirinya sendiri.

_Apa aku masih manusia?_

Aliran darah dari tangannya mengatakan bahwa dia manusia, tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa dia bukan lagi manusia. Tiba-tiba sebuah ketakutan timbul di hatinya. Ketakutan bahwa dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Dia mencoba mengingat, kapan terakhir kali dia bahagia atau marah atau merindukan sesuatu. Ketika dia lulus dari SMA dengan nilai tertinggi setahun yang lalu, dia tak sedikitpun merasa bahagia. Dia tak lagi merasa marah atau benci pada Ayahnya. Dia tak lagi merindukan ibunya sejak lama. Sementara Karin…dia tak punya rasa sedikitpun untuk wanitu itu. Dia membutuhkan Karin hanya di akhir minggu. Naruto??

Sasuke mengambil satu pecahan cermin dengan tangannya yang memerah karena darah. Untuk Naruto…Rasa benci itu masih ada. Dia benci Naruto. Namun, walaupun dia mengucapkan kata "benci" itu berulang kali, merapalkannya bagai mantera, tetap ada perasaan rindu yang terasa memabukkan. Sasuke tiba-tiba menyadari mengapa dia berhasrat mencium dan bercinta dengan Karin setiap kali wanita itu beraroma ramen. Sasuke meletakkan pecahan kaca itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sedikit darah mulai keluar ketika dia menggoreskan benda tajam itu ke kulitnya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menatap aliran darah segar itu. Dia tetap tak merasakan apa-apa. Dia kembali mengiris lebih dalam. Kali ini terasa perih, tetapi tak cukup sakit untuk membuatnya berhenti. Dia menggores lebih dalam lagi. Kali ini ada rasa nyeri yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja terasa menenangkan. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kirinya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu hingga wajahnya terasa panas tetapi justru lebih banyak darah yang keluar. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya hilang.

Sasuke membilas kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati sementara otaknya berpikir keras. Karin seharusnya menjadi tempat pelarian untuk melupakan Naruto. Tetapi walau sekeras apapun dia menyangkalnya, dia menciptakan fantasi bahwa dia bercinta dengan lelaki itu tiap kali Karin beraroma ramen. Sasuke menghela napas dan memaki dalam hati ketika melihat kedua tangannya, tahu bahwa luka-luka itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju lemarinya yang terbuka. Dengan perasaan tak menentu dia mengelus jacket orange yang sudah kembali tergantung di tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengeluarkan jacket itu dengan kasar kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa menarik bedcover, seprai, sarung bantal dan baju lalu mengumpulkan di sudut ruangan. Sasuke memandang tumpukan itu dengan tatapan jijik. Benda-benda itu beraroma Karin!

Sejak kejadian itu, Karin tak pernah datang lagi. Sasuke tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk datang lagi. Karin berasumsi bahwa sudah ada gadis lain yang menggantikannya dan dia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kenyataannya, Sasuke tak butuh gadis itu karena dia kini punya kesenangan baru. Pecahan-pecahan kaca di kamar mandinya menjadi jauh lebih menarik dari apapun. Dia merindukan sensasi itu, sensasi rasa sakit setiap kali pecahan kaca merobek kulitnya, sensasi nyeri setiap kali dia melihat darah mengalir keluar, rasa nyaman tiap kali dia melakukan 'ritual' itu tiap malam sebelum tidur karena hanya dengan itu dia yakin bahwa dia masih manusia, bahwa dia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu. Terlebih lagi, seusai melakukan hal itu, dia selalu bisa tertidur dengan pulas.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, semakin hari dia mengiris makin dalam. Dari hari ke hari, dia membuat makin banyak sayatan di pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum puas setiap kali cairan merah itu mengalir keluar. Mungkin—dia berharap—mungkin semua rasa untuk Naruto akan ikut mengalir keluar sedikit demi sedikit dan hingga tak ada lagi rasa yang tersisa. Mungkin—dia berharap—suatu saat dia akan terbebas dari perasaan itu, perasaan yang berusaha disembunyikannya hingga dia tak yakin lagi, bahwa rasa cintanya pada Naruto jauh lebih besar dari rasa bencinya pada lelaki itu.

Musim semi hampir berakhir dan musim panas datang dengan perlahan sementara Sasuke sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir semesternya. Waktu berlalu tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dia lakukan. Tiga tahun sudah dia berada kamar itu dan itu berarti dua tahun tanpa Karin. Dua tahun ditemani serpihan kaca cermin pecah yang tak pernah diganti di kamar mandi.

* * *

"Ibu benar-benar merindukanmu, Sasuke." Itachi duduk di tepian jendela dan memandang adiknya yang sibuk mengetik entah-tugas-apa di laptopnya. Dalam benaknya, Itachi yakin adiknya akan jadi pekerja keras seperti ayahnya. Mungkin suatu saat, predikat anak kebanggaan keluarga akan berpindah darinya dan jatuh ke tangan adiknya itu. Tetapi Itachi tak pernah merasa keberatan.

"Hn." Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

"Cuacanya makin panas belakangan ini." Keluh Itachi. AC ruangan itu seakan tak bisa menghilangkan gerahnya.

"Karena sekarang hampir musim panas." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"Kau tak ingin pulang liburan ini?" _Here we go again!_ Kata Itachi dalam hati. _Kenapa selalu aku yang mendapat tugas ini?_

"Kau tak punya pekerjaan lain?"

"Sekarang ini pekerjaanku. Mengajakmu pulang ke Konoha untuk berlibur." Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Hey, apa kau tidak kepanasan memakai baju lengan panjang seperti itu?"

"Hn."

"Aku jadi teringat teman SMA-ku dulu." Pikiran Itachi melayang, "Dia selalu memakai baju berlengan panjang untuk menyembunyikan luka-luka di tangannya. Dia biasa melukai tangannya dengan silet dan mengisap darahnya sendiri setiap kali dia kehabisan obatnya."

Sasuke berhenti mengetik. Bahunya menegang.

"Sasuke?" Itachi berjalan menuju meja belajar adiknya.

Hening.

"Jangan bilang kalau…" Itachi memegang lengan adiknya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengelak, Itachi menyibak lengan baju adiknya. Dia terhenyak melihat bekas sayatan-sayatan di pergelangan hingga lengan adiknya.

"Sasuke…" Itachi menelan ludah, "Pilih salah satu, kau pecandu narkoba atau hanya salah satu anak emo?"

Satu tinju di perut Itachi adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke.

* * *

Syaraf Sasuke rasanya menegang ketika Kakuzu-sensei dan Hidan-sensei datang mengunjunginya hari Sabtu sore, beberapa hari kemudian. Dia yakin, Itachi sudah memberitahu ayahnya soal luka-luka di tangannya. Tetapi dia tak tahu mengapa Kakuzu-sensei yang datang. _Apa karena dia psikiater? Psikiater bukan hanya dia 'kan?_ Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Apa ini karena dia?" Tanya Kakuzu pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hidan yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa gadis dari asrama putri.

"Dia?" Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Sore yang panas membuatnya merasa gerah, tetapi dia tetap mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sasuke." Kata Kakuzu tenang. "Kau tahu maksudku."

"Ini bukan karena dia, Sensei." Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras, takut kata-kata meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Kakuzu selalu bisa membuat dia berkata jujur. "Saya hanya muak pada diri saya sendiri."

Kakuzu menghela napas panjang. Dia kenal seseorang yang suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti Sasuke setiap kali ada masalah. Seseorang yang kini berbincang dengan gembira pada gadis-gadis muda di sana.

"Kau sudah memberitahu perasaanmu padanya?" Kakuzu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Saya tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Sensei." Sasuke menghindari tatapan guru SMA-nya itu. "Saya yang tidak normal di sini."

"Mungkin saja dia juga menyukaimu." Kakuzu mencoba berdebat.

"Jika dia juga menyukaiku, dia akan mencari tahu kemana aku pergi!" Desis Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Jika dia juga menyukaiku, dia akan berusaha menghubungiku!"

"Kenapa bukan kau yang berusaha menghubunginya?" Kakuzu terdengar serius.

"Saya sudah berusaha meneleponnya." Sasuke membela diri.

"Berapa kali?"

"Sekali. Nomornya tak aktif lagi." Sasuke masih mencoba membela dirinya.

"Kau bisa mengirim surat padanya."

"Aku tak tahu alamat rumahnya." Sasuke masih merasa bahwa bukan dia yang bersalah di sini.

"Kau bisa mengirim surat padanya lewat alamat sekolah jika kau mau berusaha dan aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumahnya. Kenapa kau berharap dia yang datang padamu sementara kau sendiri sepertinya tak punya usaha untuk memberi kabar padanya?" Nada suara Kakuzu mulai meninggi. Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Jadi sekarang semuanya salah saya, Sensei?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tak berselera untuk melanjutkan obrolan itu.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu, Sasuke." Kakuzu menghela napas. "Tetapi kau terlalu menuruti ego-mu. Kau terbiasa dicintai, dan ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau menuntut agar orang itu balas mencintaimu tanpa berusaha untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu."

Kata-kata Kakuzu seperti palu yang menghantam kepalanya, menghancurkan tembok harga dirinya yang dia bangun sejak kecil.

"Kau terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau hanya tinggal berdiri di tengah keramaian dan semua gadis akan jatuh cinta padamu. Kau tinggal meminta sesuatu dan barang tersebut akan tersedia. Tetapi dia bukan seperti orang kebanyakan. Kau tak bisa mendapatkan dia tanpa usaha. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya hanya dengan mengiris tanganmu sendiri. Bicara padanya, katakan padanya kau menyukainya, berusahalah untuk mendapatkannya, buktikan padanya bahwa kau yang terbaik untuk dia, setelah itu biarkan dia yang memutuskan. Lebih baik mengatakannya daripada tidak sama sekali. Jangan hidup dalam penyesalan, Sasuke." Kakuzu tak pernah ingat dia berbicara sepanjang ini dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke memandang mantan gurunya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Sensei sedang membicarakan pengalaman Sensei sendiri?" Kata-kata itu mengalir keluar dari mulut Sasuke tanpa sadar. Kakuzu tersenyum kecil. Jenis senyum yang tak pernah dilihat Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke." Pandangan lelaki itu beralih kembali pada Hidan. "Mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tak boleh kau cintai. Semuanya akan terasa mudah jika kau mencintai seorang gadis. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kau berlaku seperti anak normal."

Sasuke menunduk, berusaha mencerna kata-kata gurunya.

"Ibuku hingga kini belum memaafkanku. Aku rela keluar dari rumah demi dia dan memulai lagi dari awal di Konoha. Memang awalnya terasa berat, bagaimana cara orang-orang memandang kami dengan tatapan aneh, atau orang-orang yang bersimpati tetapi sebenarnya hanya ingin tahu siapa yang lebih mendominasi siapa. Tetapi aku tak pernah menyesal. Aku merasa bahwa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mengikuti tatapan Kakuzu yang terpaku pada sosok Hidan yang datang ke arah mereka duduk. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengerti.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Sensei?" Tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam.

"Dengarkan kata hatimu. Belajarlah untuk mencintai seseorang tanpa memaksa orang itu membalas cintamu. Teruslah mencintai hingga dia sadar bahwa kau mencintainya."

"Saya tidak yakin saya—"

"Kakuzu!" Panggil Hidan dengan suaranya yang tinggi. "Damn! Lots of hot chicks here."

"Hmm." Gumam Kakuzu sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau perlu obat penenang? Aku bisa memberikan resep obat padamu."

"Tidak perlu, Sensei." Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada semangat yang timbul dalam dadanya. Mungkin selama ini dia hanya butuh orang yang bisa diajak bicara jujur tentang masalahnya. Dia merasa seolah beban di pundaknya tak ada lagi dan dadanya terasa lega.

"Kau bisa meneleponku tiap kau butuh teman bicara." Kata-kata Kakuzu kembali terasa menenangkan di telinga Sasuke. Yah, sebenarnya dia hanya butuh teman bicara. Dia menerima kartu telepon Kakuzu dengan senyum samar.

"Poor kid." Celoteh Hidan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke seolah-olah Sasuke masih muridnya di kelas Bahasa Inggris. Biasanya Sasuke akan marah jika ada orang yang memegang kepalanya seperti ini, tetapi kali ini, dia merasa dia tak punya cukup alasan untuk marah atau pun kesal.

Malam itu, dia habiskan dengan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar, sementara di kepalanya godaan untuk ke kamar mandi dan mengiris tangannya datang setiap 10 detik sekali. Dia tak bisa mengubah begitu saja kebiasaan yang sudah dia lakukan dua tahun ini.

"Hanya satu goresan kecil lalu aku akan berhenti." Ujar Sasuke pelan, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sesaat dia menyesal karena tidak menerima resep obat penenang dari Kakuzu. Tetapi dia sudah punya tekat, jika dia ingin berhenti melakukan 'ritual' ini, dia akan berhenti karena usahanya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Malam itu, Sasuke habiskan dengan berjalan hilir-mudik di kamarnya, melompat-lompat di atas tempar tidurnya, Sit-up, Push-up, apa saja yang bisa membuatnya lelah dan tertidur tanpa melakukan 'ritual'nya. Ketika dia juga belum bisa mengatupkan matanya dan kebingungan untuk berbuat apa lagi, sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di kepala: Membongkar semua isi lemari lalu merapikannya lagi. Sasuke yakin ini akan membuatnya lelah karena merapikan lemari pakaian bukan pekerjaan favoritnya.

Sasuke membuka lemarinya dan dengan seketika semangatnya menguap entah kemana. Jacket orange itu masih tergantung di sana. Sembari menarik napas panjang, Sasuke meraihnya kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Beberapa saat, dia memandang benda itu dengan dahi berkerut. Sambil menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya, dia mengambil dan memakai jacket itu. Sudah tidak cukup lagi.

Sasuke merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi jacket itu. Tiga tahun lalu, jacket ini terasa longgar di badannya. Kenangan-kenangan itu datang lagi. Tetapi kali ini, tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi. Selama ini pun tidak pernah terasa menyakitkan. Memorinya tentang Naruto tidak pernah menyakitkan, tetapi tiap kali dia berpikir bahwa anak itu tak peduli lagi dan meninggalkannya, itu yang terasa menyakitkan. Bukankah mereka berteman? Teman seharusnya berusaha saling memberi kabar, 'kan? Seseorang seharusnya berusaha mencari informasi ketika temannya menghilang tanpa kabar, 'kan?

Sasuke mengambil HPnya dari meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Dia tersenyum ketika wajah itu terpampang di monitor HPnya, teringat percakapannya dengan anak itu ketika pelajaran olahraga.

"Aku masih heran kenapa ada orang yang suka mandangin foto seseorang di handphone-nya." Napas Naruto terengah-engah setelah berlari mengelilingi lapangan tiga kali. Sasuke ingat bagaimana keras dan bersemangatnya Gai-sensei, guru olahraga mereka.

"Hn." Sasuke menyeka keringatnya.

"Gaara suka mandangin foto Sakura di hapenya." Naruto duduk di atas rumput. "Apa itu berarti Gaara suka sama Sakura?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, seolah berpikir keras.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum samar, "Otakmu bisa meledak."

"Oi, Teme!" Seru Naruto kesal, walau cuma sesaat. "Kamu nggak cemburu kalau Gaara suka sama Sakura?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kamu sama sekali nggak ngerti ya?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan—Aku—lebih—pintar—darimu. "Sakura itu suka sama kamu!"

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

Seandainya saja waktu itu Sasuke mengatakan bahwa orang yang disukainya bukan Sakura tetapi orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu, mungkin kini keadaannya berbeda. Mungkin Naruto akan membalas perasaannya, mungkin juga tidak. Tetapi paling tidak dia menyatakan perasaannya. Dia kembali tersenyum, sementara kenangan-kenangan itu berkelebat di benaknya bagai film. Entah karena lelah melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur atau memang karena pengaruh memori-memori itu, Sasuke akhirnya jatuh tertidur, terlelap pulas, masuk dalam alam tidur yang menenangkan, yang tak pernah lagi datang menyapanya empat tahun terakhir ini.

"Sasuke…"

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak mengijinkannya untuk terus terlelap. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Dalam pandangannya yang kabur, tampak seseorang sedang menatapnya. Sasuke tak pernah ingat kalau dia punya saudara kembar. Saudara kembar yang cukup kejam untuk membangunnya dari tidurnya yang lelap. Apa ini sebagian dari mimpi?

"Bangun…Sudah pagi."

Hey…Dia kenal suara ini. Ini suara sepupu paling menyebalkan sedunia.

"Sai??" Sasuke tersentak dan duduk sambil memicingkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Morning, Sai. How are you? Long time no see, man. Oh, Morning, Sasuke. I'm fine. Thanks. Good to see you, dude." Sai mencibirkan bibirnya. "Pintu kamarmu tidak terkunci. Sepertinya kau lupa menguncinya semalam."

"Ughh. Aku tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu, Sai." Sasuke kembali merebahkan badannya, kepalanya terasa pusing karena bangun dengan tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Sai mengacungkan kawat kecil di tangannya kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya, membiarkan angin segar masuk melaluinya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku hanya mempraktekkan apa yang kubaca di buku." Sai menarik kursi dari meja belajar Sasuke dan meletakkannya di dekat jendela lalu duduk di sana. "Aku beberapa kali mengetuk pintu tetapi tak ada jawaban."

"Sai…" Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas, "Kau tidak bisa mempraktekkan semua apa yang kau baca di buku."

"Kau ada rencana kemana hari ini?" Sai seolah tak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dan memasukkan kawat kecil itu ke dalam tasnya. "Hari minggu seperti ini rasanya aneh kalau tidak keluar kamar."

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Sasuke melirik jam wekernya. Masih jam enam pagi. Udara pagi yang dingin khas awal musim panas membuatnya kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Hanya mencari suasana baru. Aku butuh ilham untuk melukis." Sai memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa ayahku yang menyuruhmu ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke setengah mengantuk.

"Untuk apa paman menyuruhku ke sini?" Sai balas bertanya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. "Untuk membujukku pulang berlibur ke Konoha?"

"Berapa banyak bayaran yang kuterima jika aku berhasil membuatmu berlibur di Konoha?"

"Hn." Dia tak yakin dengan tujuan Sai datang ke Otto sepagi ini, tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Aku lagi patah hati."

"Hn."

"Ino dan Shikamaru jadian."

"Hn."

"Apa yang dilihat Ino dari Shikamaru?"

"Hn."

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah bercerita padamu."

"Hn."

Hening. Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur karena Sai akhirnya bisa diam.

"Sasuke…"

Perkiraan Sasuke meleset.

"Apa itu jacket Naruto?"

Jantung Sasuke seakan menghentikan denyutnya.

"Kau tidur ditemani jacket Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa dia ingin meninju wajah Sai lagi seperti di Cooking Class waktu itu.

"Sai."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oke, Sir." Jawab Sai mantap. "Tetapi kau tidur ditemani jacket Naruto."

Jika saja refleks Sai tak bagus, jam weker yang dilemparkan Sasuke pasti sudah mengenai kepalanya.

* * *

Kasihan Sai LOL. Review?? Atau lanjut??

Btw, Saya cinta Sai.

**Me **: Sai...Bolehkah aku memelukmu???

**Sai**: Errr.....

**Me**: Yay!! *langsung meluk padahal orangnya belum ngijinin*

**Sai**: =.='''''

Untuk semua yang baca, please do not try it at home!!! Jangan niru yang dilakukan Sasuke. Berbahaya dan percaya g percaya bisa buat ketagihan. Believe me, dattebayo!!!


	9. He's not You

**Disclaimer : **Naruto (c) Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**If it's a broken part, replace it  
If it's a broken arm, then brace it  
If it's a broken heart, then face it**

**Details in the Fabric**—Jason Mraz ft. James Morrison

* * *

Hari itu Sai berhasil membawa Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya tak peduli Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia masih mengantuk. Entah karena cuaca yang cerah atau suasana hati Sasuke yang sedang bagus, mereka berkeliling Otto layaknya dua sepupu yang akrab. Sai terus bicara walau Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman khasnya. Tetapi secara keseluruhan, hari itu menyenangkan.

Sasuke membeli cermin baru untuk mengganti cermin di kamar mandinya dan Sai membantu memilihkan model yang bagus karena menurutnya dia lebih punya jiwa seni dibandingkan Sasuke. Cermin hanyalah cermin bagi Sasuke tetapi tidak bagi Sai. Mereka kemudian makan di restoran seafood, berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan mobil Sai ke pantai karena Sai butuh ilham untuk melukis, lalu pulang kembali ke asrama. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke merasa Sai bukanlah sepupu paling menyebalkan sedunia. Walaupun kadang kala dia mengatakan pendapatnya tanpa berpikir, tetapi Sasuke bisa memakluminya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan." Kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri ketika sampai di asramanya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, merasa lelah sekaligus senang.

"Ya." Sai membongkar bungkusan cermin yang baru mereka beli. "Tetapi bisakah kau membantuku memasang ini? Cermin ini milikmu, bukan milikku."

"Hn. Kau lebih punya jiwa seni dariku." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bantalnya. "Saatnya mempraktekkan apa yang kau baca di buku. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran karena kau sudah membobol pintuku tadi." Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal dan mengatupkan matanya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku tidak suka cara senyum seperti itu. Hampir semua Uchiha selalu tersenyum seperti itu." Sai mengerutkan dahinya. "Dan aku belum pernah membaca buku tentang cara memasang cermin di kamar mandi."

Tetapi Sasuke tak mempedulikan omelan dan gerutu Sai dan pura-pura tidur. Dia bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya ketika Sai sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sai membereskan tasnya.

"Pulang. Aku punya urusan lain selain memasang cermin di kamar mandi." Sai tersenyum dengan senyuman palsunya yang sering membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Padahal kupikir aku bisa memintamu untuk membersihkan kamarku."

"Kau pikir aku salah satu pelayan di rumahmu?"

"Anggap saja kau sedang menebus dosa."

"Dosa??" Sai memandang Sasuke dengan curiga.

"Karena sudah melaporkan aku ke ayahku ketika insiden 'ciuman' itu." Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. "Dan ketika insiden 'pernyataan cinta' yang harus membuatku terdampar di tempat ini."

"Oh." Sai menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku pikir ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Pertama, Ketika insiden kalian berciuman—"

"Ketika Naruto menciumku!" Sasuke mengoreksi kalimat Sai sembari menatap tajam pada sepupunya. Tetapi dia tak bisa mengelak dari perasaan hangat yang timbul di dadanya ketika menyebut nama Naruto.  
"Oke oke. Ketika Insiden 'Naruto Menciummu dan Kau Menikmatinya'," Sai tak peduli Death Glare Sasuke—dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, ayahnya juga sering melakukan itu—dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak melaporkannya pada paman Fugaku. Aku hanya keceplosan ketika berbicara pada Obito-nii. Kebetulan ayahku ada di situ dan kau tahulah bagaimana kabar cepat beredar."

"Che!" Sasuke berdecak sinis.

"Dan ketika peristiwa 'Kau Menyatakan Cinta Pada Naruto Dengan Suara Lantang Sampai Terdengar Ke Seluruh Penjuru Sekolah', aku sama sekali tidak terlibat." Sai memandang sepupunya dengan pandangan Aku-Tahu-Satu- Rahasia-Besar. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tahu pelakunya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan santai seolah-olah dia tak peduli.

"Ah. Aku tahu kau penasaran."

"Tidak."

"Ya, kau penasaran."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"…"

"Kau penasaran."

"…"

"Penasaran."

"…"

'Pe. na. sa—"

"Oke. Siapa pelakunya?" Sasuke berusaha meredam keinginan mendorong Sai dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua itu.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sai menikmati display ekspresi yang ada di wajah Sasuke. Dia tak tahu kalau sepupunya bisa punya ekspresi sebanyak itu, mulai tak percaya, berpindah ke marah, lalu heran, kemudian kembali tak percaya, lalu takjub, kembali ke marah dan seterusnya.

"Oke." Sai menepuk pundak Sasuke yang masih saja belum menemukan kata-kata. "Ayahmu minta bantuan pada Kakashi-sensei untuk memantaumu di sekolah. Kau tahu kalau Kakashi-sensei itu sudah berhubungan dengan keluarga kita sejak dulu. Lagipula, sudah tugas guru untuk memantau kelakuan muridnya. Dan lagi, siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan Fugaku Uchiha yang agung? Permintaannya sama saja dengan ultimatum."

Sasuke masih saja diam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sai menghela napas ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih saja mematung dan duduk di samping sepupunya.

"Kau marah pada Kakashi-sensei?"

"Aku…" Sasuke tak pernah kehilangan kata-kata seperti ini sebelumnya. Otaknya mulai bekerja, memilah-milah dan menghubungkan semua memori yang ada di pikirannya. Jika Kakashi-sensei tidak memberitahukan kejadian itu, dia tidak perlu melalui hari-hari yang seperti di neraka ini. Dia tak perlu pergi dari Konoha, tak perlu mengiris tangannya sendiri, tak perlu merasa bahwa dia ditinggalkan dan tak dipedulikan, tak perlu merasa sendiri. Itu juga berarti dia tidak akan mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dalam hidupnya ini, dia akan tetap berpikir bahwa jika dia mencintai seseorang orang itu harus membalas cintanya, dan dia tidak akan pernah pergi ke pantai pada musim dingin. Mungkin tidak semua kejadian buruk itu berakibat jelek. Mungkin ada berkat di balik semua musibah.

"Sasuke…"

"Hah?" Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke Konoha untuk berlibur 'kan?"

"Ya." Sasuke harus mengakui, lagi-lagi dia belum siap bertemu Naruto. Dia harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku akan datang lagi minggu depan dan minggu-minggu berikutnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lagi patah hati."

"Apa kaitannya?"

"Mungkin tidak ada."

Sasuke maklum. Sai sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan di Konoha. _Apa ada peraturan bahwa tiap Uchiha yang jatuh cinta harus melarikan diri ke Otto?_ Sasuke heran dengan fakta itu.

"Tapi kau harus mengetuk pintu."

"Yep." Sai bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Bye."

"Hn." Sasuke memandangi Sai yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Seuntai senyum samar terukir di bibirnya. Mungkin Sai memang bukan sepupu paling menyebalkan sedunia. Mungkin Sai memang sama sekali tidak menyebalkan.

"Sasuke." Kepala Sai muncul lagi dari balik pintu. "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku!"

Sasuke mencari sesuatu yang bisa dilempar tetapi Sai sudah melarikan diri. _Dia tetaplah sepupu paling menyebalkan. _Sasuke berkesimpulan.

"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya." Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke ngeri. Jatuh cinta pada Sai sama saja jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Secara fisik, dia punya banyak kesamaan dengan sepupunya itu. No, Sir. Sasuke tidak senarsis Neji.

"Jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dan mendapati sesosok anak yang berdiri gugup.

"Kabuto?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersadar, sudah tiga tahun dia tak bertemu sosok itu. Perpustakaan kampus selalu menyediakan buku terbaru hingga dia tak perlu ke toko buku itu lagi.

"Emm…" Kabuto menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gelisah. "Sebelumnya jangan anggap aku gila tetapi ayahku ingin kau bekerja di toko bukunya."

Sasuke hanya memandang Kabuto dengan tatapan heran. _Ada apa dengan hari ini?_ Batinnya.

"Kau bisa mulai besok." Kabuto melesat pergi tanpa sempat memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab. _Apa ini Hari-Melarikan-Diri-Dari-Kamar- Sasuke Uchiha?_ Sasuke keluar kamarnya dan melihat Kabuto yang berlari menuruni tangga. _Hari yang aneh._ Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke memutuskan bahwa dia perlu kegiatan untuk membuatnya berhenti memikirkan pecahan kaca ataupun benda tajam lainnya ketika dia memasuki toko buku Orochimaru sore keesokkan harinya. Kegiatan perkuliahan selesai pukul tiga sore dan dia langsung menuju ke tempat itu. Orochimaru menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah yang tetap saja membuat Sasuke merinding. Dia tak pernah menyukai cara senyum lelaki itu. Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha tidak menyukai banyak hal di dunia. Cara Orochimaru dan Sai tersenyum, cara Kabuto berbicara jika sedang gugup, cara Gaara menatap Naruto, cara fangirlsnya memandangnya dan masih banyak hal sepele yang lain.

Tanpa banyak bicara Orochimaru memberikan seragam padanya dan menyampaikan bahwa tak ada batasan jam kerja untuk Sasuke. Dia diperbolehkan untuk masuk kerja dan pulang jam berapapun. Dan Sasuke bebas untuk datang hari apapun. Jika saja sayap putih tumbuh di punggung Orochimaru saat itu, Sasuke mungkin akan percaya bahwa orang itu malaikat. Tak ada bos yang sebaik itu. Tetapi ketika dia sudah berdiri di belakang meja kasir sore itu, pendapat itu berubah karena melihat antrian panjang para gadis. Orochimaru mungkin hanya menggunakan sebagai mesin uang namun Sasuke tak keberatan. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk tidak lagi menjadi anak yang antisosial.

* * *

"Sampai sekarang aku masih heran." Kata Sai sembari menjilat es krimnya ketika datang kembali minggu berikutnya. "Kenapa banyak anak laki-laki yang masuk Cooking Class?"

Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dengan kesal. Dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa hari ini mereka akan ke taman bermain agar Sai bisa melupakan patah hatinya. Dia mungkin sudah kehilangan akalnya ketika mengikuti Sai ke tempat ini.

"Aku juga heran." Sasuke memandang benda pink yang dipegangnya. "Kenapa harus aku yang memegang cotton candy ini?"

"Supaya warnanya bisa sedikit membuat wajahmu tidak kelihatan pucat lagi." Jawab Sai asal. "Kau tahu anak yang tadi menangis ketika kita baru masuk taman ini? Dia menangis karena melihat wajahmu yang pucat seperti mayat."

"Dia menangis karena kehilangan balonnya, asshole!"

"Benarkah? Karena sepertinya dia sempat menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahmu."

"Whatever!" desis Sasuke kesal. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sai. Anak itu pandai berkelit dan bersilat lidah. Mungkin itu dia pelajari dari buku-buku aneh yang dibacanya.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Sejak kapan kau minta ijin untuk bertanya?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Apa alasanmu masuk Cooking Class?"

Cotton candy itu terjatuh dari tangan Sasuke. Dia tak pernah mengharapkan pertanyaan itu diajukan padanya. Sai segera memungut benda pink yang masih berlapis plastik pembungkus itu.

"Apa alasanmu masuk Cooking Class?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Karena seseorang." Sai menghembuskan napas panjang, seolah nyawanya juga ikut keluar dan pergi bersama napas itu.

"Sama." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tidak adakah yang murni masuk Cooking Class karena memang ingin belajar masak?

"Siapa?" Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah lesu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Sasuke berkilah. "Alasanmu pasti karena Ino."

Sai mengangguk cepat, malahan terlalu cepat menurut Sasuke. "Aku tak pernah keberatan dia menyukaimu dan jadi fansmu. Aku pikir jika dia tak mendapatkanmu, dia akan berpaling padaku. Aku rela bila aku hanya jadi penggantimu. Tetapi ketika dia beralih ke Shikamaru, aku jadi tak habis pikir."

"Mungkin dia tertarik padaku bukan karena fisik." Sasuke mencoba menghibur tetapi sepertinya tak bisa. "Mungkin dia tertarik dengan otakku."

"Kau mau bilang aku bodoh?" Sai memandang Sasuke tajam. Sasuke tak pernah tahu kalau Sai juga bisa melakukan Death Glare. Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Kau terdengar seperti Neji jika memuji diri sendiri seperti itu." Gerutu Sai.

"Hn." Sasuke bergidik membayangkan dirinya jadi Neji. "Tetapi aku mungkin benar. Setelah aku pergi, dia mencari orang yang sama pintarnya denganku: Shikamaru. Aku yakin Shikamaru lulus SMA dengan nilai tertinggi."

Sai menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada yang salah dengan teoriku?" Entah mengapa tetapi rasanya menyenangkan menyiksa perasaan Sai.

"Ya." Sai masih menatapnya dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Bagian yang mana?" Tantang Sasuke.

"Bagian 'Shikamaru lulus SMA dengan nilai tertinggi'."

"Bukan Shikamaru?"

Sai menggeleng mantap.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Love of your life." Jawab Sai santai.

"Love…of my life?" Pikiran Sasuke tertuju pada satu orang tetapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Otak orang itu hanya dipenuhi ramen.

"Naruto."

"What??" Sasuke segera merendahkan suaranya ketika beberapa orang yang lewat menoleh ke arah mereka. "Mungkin Shikamaru hanya mengalah padanya. Naruto itu bodoh." Sasuke mencoba berdebat. "Dan dia bukan Love of my life!"

"Sasuke, dengar!" Sai merobek plastik penutup cotton candy dan mulai memakannya. "Dia tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan. Dia tak sebodoh yang semua orang kira. Dia…dia berubah sejak…kau pergi atau bisa kubilang, dia kembali menjadi dirinya setelah kau pergi. Dia tetap sosok yang ceria dan tetap melakukan hal-hal gila tetapi dia lebih serius dalam pelajaran. Jadi, kau salah jika bilang Shikamaru mengalah padanya. Shikamaru tidak pernah mau mengalah jika soal prestasi sekolah seperti itu karena ayahnya perlu bukti nyata bahwa anaknya tidak hanya menonton awan dan tidur di kelas. Dan…Berhenti berpura-pura bahwa dia bukan Love of your life."

Lagi-lagi Sai bisa melihat jelas ekspresi di wajah Sasuke, tetapi dia tak tahu ekspresi apa itu. Sepertinya dia harus membeli buku tentang macam-macam ekspresi wajah manusia.

* * *

Kata-kata Sai terus bergema di kepala Sasuke sepanjang hari-hari berikutnya. Naruto berubah setelah dia pergi. Tidak! Naruto kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya. Atau itu hanyalah bualan Sai? Jika seandainya itu hanya bualan Sai pun, ada perasaan senang di hatinya. Naruto berubah karena dia seperti dia berubah karena Naruto. Walaupun perubahan Naruto bukan perubahan yang baik. Apa itu berarti setiap kali mengerjakan soal, Naruto tahu jawabannya tetapi menahan diri dan malah bertanya padanya? Wow! Dia tak bisa membayangkan Naruto jadi anak pintar. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat battle mereka di English Class. Jika Naruto pintar berbahasa Inggris, mengapa anak itu selalu minta buku PRnya untuk menyontek pekerjaan rumah?

"_You're supposed to be an idiot, Uzumaki Naruto! And an idiot couldn't speak English that well!"_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"_Shikamaru itu lulus dengan nilai tertinggi tingkat nasional."_

"_Dia mendapat nilai tertinggi karena aku tidak bersekolah di sekolah umum."_

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan keinginan besar untuk menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja kasir. Naruto berubah karena dia! Kata-katanya yang membuat Naruto berubah! Satu-satunya cara untuk mendekatinya dan menjadi temannya adalah berpura-pura jadi anak bodoh! Jika Naruto tetap jadi dirinya sendiri, mereka akan jadi musuh dalam perebutan juara kelas dan itu berarti mereka tak bisa berteman. Sasuke tak pernah bisa berteman dengan Shikamaru. Mungkin lebih baik bersaing dalam hal-hal lain, hal-hal konyol seperti makan ramen dengan tangan kiri daripada bersaing dalam pelajaran. Sasuke memukul dahinya sendiri. Dia tak tahu kata-kata yang diucapkan tanpa berpikir itu berpengaruh pada diri Naruto, bahwa—

"Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru berdiri di depan meja kasir dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Orochimaru-san." Jawab Sasuke sedikit kaget. Kembali dia merinding melihat senyum Orochimaru. Mungkin itu senyum pengertian atau senyum ramah, tetapi Sasuke merasa senyum itu tak cocok berada di wajah Orochimaru.

"Berhenti mengerutkan dahi dan bertingkah seolah kau memikul beban orang-orang sedunia." Senyuman itu masih ada di wajah Orochimaru. "Kau akan menakuti pembeli. Aku sudah bilang, kau bisa masuk kerja dan pulang kapan saja jadi jika kau merasa—"

"Saya baik-baik saja, Orochimaru-san." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan saya."

Ketika Orochimaru kembali ke ruangannya, lagi-lagi Sasuke memukul kepalanya. Perasaan berdosa itu timbul lagi. Jika Naruto rela berubah demi dia—ehm—maksudnya demi berteman dengan dia, apakah itu berarti bahwa—

"Kau sudah baca Icha-Icha Paradise terbaru?" Kabuto muncul di depannya dengan senyuman aneh seperti milik ayahnya. Sasuke memandang buku bersampul merah di tangan Kabuto.

"Aku tidak mengikuti perkembangan ceritanya." Sasuke menjawab dengan sopan, walau sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak pada Kabuto bahwa dia tidak membaca buku porno. "Bukankah buku itu berating 21 ke atas? Apa usiamu sudah 21 tahun?"

"Untuk apa menunggu beberapa bulan lagi kalau aku bisa membacanya sekarang." Kabuto menaikkan alisnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Setelah beberapa gangguan seperti Kabuto yang bercerita tentang Icha-Icha Paradise, pembeli yang minta nomor teleponnya, dan seorang ibu-ibu yang mendebatkan harga buku diet ala vegetarian, Sasuke akhirnya lupa apa yang awalnya dia pikirkan. Dia bahkan lupa kalau seharusnya dia menelepon Kakuzu.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Man." Sai datang kembali di liburan musim panas itu dengan wajah lesu sambil membawa semua oleh-oleh dari Mikoto yang bisa dimuat di mobilnya.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke malas. Ulang tahun hanya mengingatkannya bahwa dia bertambah tua. Sudah dua puluh satu tahun dia hidup di atas bumi dan mengalami banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak dialami anak-anak seusianya.

"Aku patah hati." Sai merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke merasa bosan karena Sai terlalu sering mengucapkan kata-kata itu, seolah-olah berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia benar-benar patah hati.

"Kemarin anak-anak reunion di rumah Kiba. Aku lupa memberitahumu, tetapi kalaupun jika aku tidak lupa kau tidak akan datang , 'kan?"

"Hn."

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat. _Apa Naruto juga datang? Tentu saja dia datang, Bodoh!_ Maki Sasuke dalam hati.

"Rasanya aneh melihat Gaara tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura." Celoteh Sai. "Dan rasanya lebih aneh lagi melihat Shikamaru memandang Ino dengan tatapan penuh cinta seperti itu. Dunia memang tidak adil. Bahkan Shino dan Haku akhirnya jadian tak peduli semua orang meyakinkan Shino bahwa Haku itu laki-laki atau Zabuza, kakak angkat Haku, tidak menyetujui hubungan itu."

Sasuke membiarkan Sai terus berbicara, karena dia tahu Sai menempuh perjalanan Konoha – Otto hanya untuk mencari teman bicara.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Ino?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian ketika Sai berhenti bicara.

"Aku tak tahu."

Sasuke yakin, Sai tak begitu cinta pada Ino. Atau bahkan bisa dibilang, Sai tak jatuh cinta pada Ino. Jika seorang Uchiha jatuh cinta dan bertepuk sebelah tangan, mereka akan bertindak gila, seperti menikahi wanita yang tak dicintai atau memaksa wanita yang dicintai itu dengan segala cara agar mau menikahinya atau dalam kasus tertentu dan sangat jarang terjadi—karena baru sekali terjadi—mengiris nadi sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum pedih mengingat hal itu.

"Masih banyak wanita lain." Gumam Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke melirik Sai. Sepertinya 'Hn' sudah jadi warisan leluhur di keluarga Uchiha. Tetapi dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa kata itu bisa keluar dari mulut Sai.

"Apa dia datang?" Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Siapa?" Sai memejamkan matanya.

"Lupakan." Kata Sasuke cepat.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sai santai.

"Hn." Sasuke merasa dia sudah mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk mengakui itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia lagi sejak lulus SMA. Ada isu dia bunuh diri di kamar mandi."

"APA???!!!" Sai kaget ketika tahu suara Sasuke bisa mencapai intensitas itu.

"Kidding, Sasuke, kidding." Ujar Sai cepat ketika melihat wajah Sasuke memucat, lebih pucat dari mayat. "Dia hanya menghilang, ehm, maksudku dia pergi entah kemana tanpa kabar. Tak ada yang tahu dia kemana. Bahkan Gaara pun tak memberitahu dia kemana. Mungkin nasibnya sama sepertimu, 'diasingkan' ke suatu tempat akibat 'pernyataan cinta' itu."

Sasuke terpekur. Begitu hebatkah akibat dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya hari itu? Apa Naruto juga mengiris tangannya sendiri? Apa Naruto juga tidur dengan wanita yang aroma parfumnya tidak dia sukai? Realiti menghantam kepalanya, membuatnya tersadar bahwa Naruto bukan dirinya. Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu. Naruto tidak selemah dirinya.

Hari itu dia habiskan dengan membongkar semua oleh-oleh dari ibunya sedangkan Sai berguling-guling di tempat tidur dengan gelisah. Sementara dia berbicara dengan Sai—sebagian besar hanya meng-hn kata-kata Sai—pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan tentang Naruto. Bagaimana dia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada anak itu sementara anak itu menghilang entah kemana?

"Sasuke…Aku tidak akan datang minggu depan." Sai bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil tasnya.

"Hn."

"Aku harus menghadiri pameran lukisan."

"Hn."

"Jangan merindukanku."

"Tidak akan."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Kau bosan hidup?"

"Aku serius." Nada serius dalam suara Sai membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke teringat bahwa Sai selalu mengucapkan kata-kata "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku" setiap kali dia hendak pulang.

"Kau tahu bahwa orang bisa jatuh cinta karena terbiasa bersama?" Sai memandang sepupunya dengan wajah serius. "Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, tetapi aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Oke. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang dan tidur." Sasuke merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Sai. Mungkin itu efek samping dari patah hatinya. Paling tidak dia tidak mencoba terjun dari top roof Sharingan.

* * *

Minggu berikutnya, Sai benar-benar tak datang. Sasuke memilih menghabiskan waktunya di toko buku walaupun sempat menyesali keputusannya ketika melihat antrian panjang para gadis yang tiba-tiba saja ada ketika dia berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

"Sasuke-kun." Seorang gadis tersenyum manis padanya. Ini gadis terakhir di antrian yang panjang itu. Thanks, Kami-sama!

"Ya?" Sasuke sibuk membungkus buku yang dibeli gadis itu tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Kadang dia menyesalkan kebijakan bahwa setiap pegawai toko harus memakai _nametag._

"Boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu?"

Sasuke memberikan buku dan uang kembalian pada gadis itu sembari tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Maaf, saya sedang bekerja di sini."

"Maaf." Gadis itu tersenyum malu dan berlari kecil keluar toko menuju ke arah teman-temannya yang menunggu dengan tidak sabar di luar toko. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Dia tahu lagi-lagi dia hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan "Siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan nomor handphone Sasuke". Tetapi dia tidak peduli dan melanjutkan membaca buku di belakang meja kasirnya. Biasanya pada sore hari seperti ini, pengunjung toko akan berkurang. Jika ada pun, mereka akan menuju cafeteria yang terhubung dengan toko buku itu dan Kabuto atau Orochimaru yang bertugas di sana.

"Uchiha…"

Sepertinya dia tak bisa membaca dengan tenang. Lagipula dia tak ingat nama keluarganya tercantum di _nametag_-nya.

"Ada yang bisa saya ban—" Kata-kata Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika melihat sesosok tubuh di depannya. Dia ingat wajah ini. Orang ini yang dulunya biasa dicium Naruto. Hanya dengan mengingat itu, bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang pernah dicium Naruto, sudah cukup membuat semangat Sasuke hilang entah kemana.

"Gaara." Sapa Sasuke dingin.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara tak kalah dinginnya. "Kau punya waktu?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Gaara ketika mereka duduk di cafeteria beberapa saat kemudian.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke dengan perasaan tersiksa. Mereka berdua tahu mereka tak ingin berada di tempat itu. Mereka bahkan tak pernah mengobrol ketika di SMA dulu. Sasuke tak tahu harus bicara soal apa dan sepertinya lelaki berambut merah itu juga tak tahu harus mengobrol tentang apa. Pada titik itu, Sasuke menyesali dirinya yang antisosial dan Gaara yang sepertinya punya keterbatasan kosa kata. Detik-detik berlalu hanya dengan diisi suara ketukan jemari Gaara di meja dan Sasuke yang berteriak dalam hati agar Gaara menghentikan suara itu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Ujar Gaara dengan kaku sejam kemudian.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke tak kalah kakunya. Tetap saja terasa aneh bahwa dia mengobrol…maksudnya berbicara dengan Gaara Uzumaki.

"Aku kebetulan berada di toko ini." Gaara berdiri dari kursinya. "Sampai jumpa."

Ketika Gaara menghilang di pintu masuk toko, Sasuke menghembus napas lega yang bisa didengar semua pengunjung tempat itu.

* * *

**Note** : Apa alurnya terlalu cepat??? Atau sudah pas seperti ini?? LOL.

Mari kita hentikan angst yang melelahkan itu. Sasuke juga layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan *author lama-lama g tega liat Sasuke menderita melulu*


	10. Start It Over Again

**Disclaimer** : Blablabla....Naruto punya seseorang yang bernama....*buka2 buku* Oh Kishimoto Masashi. Yeah, right!!

* * *

**That Day, I thought I'd seen an angel**

**I thought the summer came earlier**

**And Since then I've hated you**

**For my heart has fallen for you**

**I hate you for making me love you this much---**(by Author of this Fic)

* * *

Lelaki itu menghembuskan asap putih itu dari mulutnya, berharap semua masalahnya ikut terbang bersama gumpalan asap itu. Mata lelaki itu kelihatan cekung, ditambah lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya membuat orang berpikir bahwa orang itu mungkin sudah kehilangan semangat hidup. Yah, dia memang sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya, tetapi dia masih saja bertekad untuk menyelamatkan hidup orang lain. Orang-orang mungkin tak percaya jika bertemu dengan lelaki ini beberapa tahun lalu, ketika dia masih jadi anak ceria dan merasa dunia hanya miliknya. Dia masih ceria hingga sekarang, tetapi ketika melihat senyumnya, orang akan langsung tahu bahwa lelaki itu punya masalah yang dipendamnya sendiri.

Bagi Gaara, dia tak tahu kapan tepatnya sepupunya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Awalnya Gaara berpikir, mungkin ini akibatnya jika tiap hari bertemu potongan-potongan organ tubuh manusia atau rutin mencium aroma formalin. Tetapi ketika melihat tingkah sepupunya yang makin hari makin aneh, Gaara berkesimpulan bahwa tak ada mahasiswa kedokteran yang seperti itu.

"Lihat dirimu." Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Kau berusaha menyelamatkannya tetapi kau bahkan tak berusaha menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri."

Lelaki itu seolah tak mendengar ucapan sepupunya dan kembali menghembuskan asap nikotin itu ke udara. Untung saja mereka berada di beranda, jika tidak asap itu mungkin saja bisa membuat Gaara kesulitan bernapas.

"Aku tak tahu apa alasan Itachi dan Fugaku Uchiha untuk mempercayakan masalah ini padamu." Gaara merasakan keinginan kuat untuk meninju wajah sepupunya itu. "Naruto…kau tak bisa terus begini."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Lagi-lagi Naruto tak mempedulikan kata-kata sepupunya.

"Ya." Gaara menghembuskan napas dengan kesal. "Aku tak tahu mengapa harus aku yang hari ini ke Otto. Sai keparat! Tidak bisakah dia membatalkan rencana untuk pergi ke pameran lukisan itu?"

"Itu pameran lukisannya, Gaara. Dia merencanakan pameran itu sejak SMA." Naruto mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya ke dalam asbak. "Jadi…apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

Gaara mendengus ketika teringat peristiwa sore tadi. Itu adalah satu jam terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

"Aku heran mengapa kau tetap tak bisa akrab dengannya." Naruto tertawa kecil. Harus Gaara akui, sepupunya kelihatan berbeda jika berbicara tentang orang yang ditemuinya sore tadi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya." Kata Gaara dingin. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia membenci Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang sudah merebut semua perhatian Naruto darinya. Dia terbiasa bersama Naruto. Naruto seharusnya jadi anak normal seperti orang lain, bukannya malah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha sialan itu.

"Dia terlalu sempurna." Naruto seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika ikatan tali sepatunya terlepas di hari pertamanya di SMA, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sakura sempat kesal karena menunggunya mengikat tali sepatunya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mendahuluinya. Biasanya dia kesal setiap kali simpul tali sepatunya terlepas tetapi tidak hari itu. Oh my friends, no.

Dia hendak mengejar teman-temannya ketika dia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di dekatnya, duduk menyendiri di bangku di bawah pohon sakura.

"Ngapain di sini? Nggak ke acara penerimaan murid baru?"

Dia melemparkan pertanyaan itu tanpa berpikir. Dia hanya tahu bahwa anak itu juga anak baru sepertinya. Dan ketika anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto berpikir tak ada manusia yang seindah itu, tak ada manusia yang sesempurna itu. Walaupun ketika makhluk itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya, dia tetap sempurna di matanya. Dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia rela bertingkah bodoh demi anak itu. Dia rela menahan diri untuk tak menjawab setiap pertanyaan guru yang ditanyakan padanya. Dia rela menahan diri untuk tak mengisi jawaban yang benar di kertas soal agar bukan dia yang berada di puncak teratas peringkat kelas. Dia rela mengambil kelas Ekonomi agar punya waktu lebih banyak bersama anak itu padahal dia tak menyukai matapelajaran itu, dia rela berjalan pulang ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya agar lebih lama bersama anak itu. Dan sekarang dia rela untuk tidak menempuh lima jam perjalanan dengan mobil dari Suna ke Otto untuk menemui anak itu hingga dia menyelesaikan kuliah demi perasaan cintanya, demi perjanjian gila yang disetujuinya dan demi nama ibunya.

"Aku tak bisa melihat kesempurnaan itu." Sindiran Gaara membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sama seperti aku tak bisa melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari Sakura." Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga membuat Gaara mempelototinya. "Aku hanya berharap dia tak jatuh cinta pada Sai."

"Kau terlalu paranoid." Gaara tertawa kecil membayangkan Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sai. "Walau dia pernah mengiris tangannya sendiri, dia belum seputus-asa itu untuk jatuh cinta pada Sai."

"Who knows." Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius. "Ibuku akhirnya jatuh cinta pada ayahku karena terbiasa bersama. Tetapi aku bersyukur untuk itu, kalau seandainya ibuku akhirnya menikah dengan ayah Sasuke, itu berarti aku dan Sasuke akan jadi saudara kandung. Aku tak bisa jatuh cinta pada saudara kandungku." Naruto sedikit ngeri membayangkan dia dan Sasuke menjadi saudara kandung dan punya ayah seperti Fugaku Uchiha.

"Atau kau dan Sasuke bahkan tak pernah ada." Tambah Gaara santai. Gaara akhirnya paham mengapa Naruto berpesan pada Sai untuk selalu mengucapkan kata-kata "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku!" pada Sasuke. Sepupunya memang sudah gila karena Uchiha itu.

"Ini semua salahku." Naruto makin membenamkan badannya ke sofa hingga Gaara heran dengan posisi duduknya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika saja aku tak jatuh cinta padanya dan tetap jadi diriku sendiri."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu disesalkan." Hibur Gaara. Dia membenci Sasuke tetapi dia menginginkan sepupunya bahagia.

"Kau benar." Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan bertahan sampai akhir. Aku akan membuktikan pada Uchiha-san bahwa seorang Uzumaki tetap mencintai seseorang walau tak boleh bertemu dengan orang itu selama lima, sepuluh atau limapuluh tahun, bahwa seorang Uzumaki punya kesabaran yang cukup untuk menunggu dan terus mencintai."

"Kau terdengar seperti psikopat." Ujar Gaara datar. "Tetapi aku mendukungmu karena ini soal nama baik keluarga. Uzumaki tak seperti yang dipikirkan Fugaku Uchiha."

"Berarti ayahku hebat." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Dia bisa membuat ibuku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Wanita tak bisa menunggu sesuatu yang tak jelas, Naruto. Wanita butuh kepastian."

"Apa Sakura juga begitu?"

"Yah, kurang lebih."

"Wow, aku beruntung jatuh cinta pada lelaki. Wanita sepertinya merepotkan."

"Naruto," ujar Gaara hati-hati, "Apa kau yakin Sasuke juga jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Gaara," Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kau pikir kenapa aku merokok dan minum-minum dan tidur dengan semua laki-laki dan perempuan yang bisa kutiduri?"

"Karena kau sudah gila?" Jawab Gaara asal.

"Ya, mungkin." Naruto tersenyum getir. "Atau mungkin juga karena aku tak yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Aku hanya takut ketika ini semua berakhir, hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan itu. Hanya aku…dan ini semua sia-sia."

Naruto menghela napas. Kakuzu-sensei dan Sai tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa mengindikasikan bahwa Sasuke juga menyukainya. Sai menelepon dan hanya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke masih menyimpan jacketnya, sementara Orochimaru hanya mengatakan bahwa toko bukunya makin laris sejak Sasuke bekerja di situ. Orang itu hanya memikirkan uang.

"Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu." Gaara mengucapkan itu tanpa sadar. "Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu seperti Ayahmu membuat ibumu jatuh cinta."

"Wow. Itu usul yang bagus." Naruto meninju pelan bahu Gaara. "Aku tak mengira kau bisa berpikir sampai ke situ. Sakura banyak mengubahmu."

"Naruto." Gaara memandang tajam sepupunya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kau sudah berhenti minum alkohol dan kegiatan One Night Stand-mu." Gaara menelan ludah, mengingat kebiasaan itu baru berhenti beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika Itachi datang dan memberitahukan keadaan Sasuke. "Tetapi bisakah kau berhenti merokok?"

"Aku berusaha, Gaara." Naruto meyakinkan sepupunya, "Kau tahu, sulit untuk mengubah kebiasaan secara drastis."

"Tetapi Sasuke bisa."

"Karena aku yang membantunya, lewat orang-orang yang terpercaya."

"Kau membantunya, berusaha mati-matian agar dia mengubah kebiasaan itu lewat bantuan Kakuzu-sensei, Sai bahkan Orochimaru-san. Tetapi kau tak berniat untuk membantu dirimu sendiri." Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya wajah Naruto kelihatan menggoda untuk ditinju.

"Kau benar, Gaara." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Gaara, setengah ngeri melihat aura membunuh di sekitar sepupunya itu. "Aku akan berusaha lebih keras."

Gaara tersenyum samar dan kemudian pamit pada Naruto untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan pergi pulang Suna-Otto-Suna yang melelahkan.

"Stop smoking, my ass!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantong celananya setelah Gaara pergi. "Hanya ini yang bisa menenangkanku, mana mungkin—"

Sebuah tinju mendarat tepat di pipinya, membuat kepalanya dipenuhi bintang. Dengan pandangannya yang terasa berputar-putar, dia masih bisa melihat senyuman psikopat khas Gaara.

"Kau makin mirip Sakura…" Gerutu Naruto lagi sebelum bangkit dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langkah sempoyongan.

* * *

"Ayah bercanda?" Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya sementara Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi tertawa. Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat dan tanpa terasa musim semi kembali datang dan hampir pergi lagi. Sai tak datang padahal Sasuke ingin berterima kasih pada anak itu karena selalu menemaninya di hari minggu hingga dia tak perlu menelepon Kakuzu jika butuh teman bicara.. Mereka berempat duduk di sebuah restoran, makan dan mengobrol layaknya keluarga normal yang lain. Sasuke berpikir mungkin keluarganya melakukan ini hanya karena hari ini hari wisudanya. Dia lulus dengan predikat summa cum laude dan mungkin itu yang membuat ayahnya terlalu senang dan mengeluarkan lelucon itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda." Kata Fugaku setelah tawanya reda. "Bahkan Itachi pun menyangka bahwa dia punya adik perempuan."

"Ayahmu benar." Mikoto mencubit gemas pipi anak bungsunya. "Ayahmu berpikir dokternya keliru memberitahu jenis kelaminmu pada ayahmu."

"Ya." Itachi menambahkan sambil menahan tawa. "Ayah bahkan bilang kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi anak lelaki."

Sasuke memandang tajam ayahnya.

"Aku memang mengharapkan anak perempuan." Fugaku membela diri.

"Hei." Mikoto menyela Fugaku. "Aku pikir kita dulu sepakat bahwa kita tak terlalu merepotkan jenis kelamin ketika Sasuke masih dalam kandungan."

"Ya." Fugaku memandang Mikoto sembari tertawa. "Tetapi aku masih sempat berharap ketika melihat bayi dalam pelukanmu."

Kembali mereka tertawa kecuali Sasuke yang memandang keluarganya dengan pandangan mencela, seolah keluarganya sedang kerasukan sesuatu. Uchiha seharusnya tidak tertawa seperti itu.

"Mungkin Uzumaki itu menyukaimu karena dia kira kau perempuan." Kata Fugaku di sela tawanya. Segera Itachi dan Mikoto menghentikan tawanya sementara Sasuke menggenggam erat garpunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fugaku tanpa merasa berdosa.

"…" Mikoto memandang Fugaku penuh arti.

"Ayah…" Itachi melirik ayahnya. Fugaku segera paham dan menatap Sasuke yang kaku seperti patung.

"Aku pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya." Usul Fugaku santai.

Mikoto segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke agar anak itu tak berpikir untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi.

"Dia tidak jatuh cinta padaku." Desis Sasuke. Sekilas dia berpikir untuk menancapkan garpu itu ke tubuh ayahnya.

"Dia mencintaimu, Sasuke. Atau paling tidak dia menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman." Fugaku mengatakan itu dengan tenang seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi dan normal. Dia kembali teringat bagaimana paniknya anak itu ketika berbicara dengannya di telepon sewaktu dia tahu keadaan Sasuke, mengatur rencana agar anak bungsunya tak lagi bertingkah seperti anak emo atau masokis.

"Dari mana ayah tahu?" Garpu di tangan Sasuke mulai bengkok. Dia merasa ayahnya sedang mengejeknya.

"Aku tahu banyak hal." Fugaku memandang Mikoto yang tampak cemas. "Dan walaupun aku masih belum sepenuhnya menerima itu, kau juga mencintainya."

Saat itu, Sasuke merasakan suatu keinginan kuat untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu, lari dari peristiwa memalukan itu. Dia merasa telinganya memanas, menyadari bahwa dia satu-satunya anak yang tak normal di keluarga itu dan keluarga besar Uchiha, bahwa keluarganya mengetahui dan menerima bahwa dia tak seperti anak kebanyakan, bahwa dia mencintai seorang lelaki dan tak bisa membantah kenyataan itu di depan keluarganya.

"Lalu, kenapa…" Sasuke menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Kenapa dia tak pernah datang?"

Fugaku tahu, itu bukan suatu pertanyaan. Itu lebih ke pernyataan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengujinya dengan perjanjian itu." Entah mengapa Fugaku merasa dia perlu menggenggam tangan istrinya ketika mengatakan itu dan dia melakukannya. "Jika dia mampu tetap bertahan dengan perasaannya tanpa menemuimu atau menghubungimu hingga kau selesai kuliah, aku akan mengijinkan kau berhubungan dengannya."

Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan perasaan tak percaya.

"Apa itu berarti ayah…" Sasuke tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Terpaksa. Aku hanya tidak ingin berbuat hal yang sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan ayahku." Fugaku memandang istrinya dengan lembut. "Walaupun aku tetap bersyukur ayahku melakukan itu karena akhirnya aku bisa memiliki istri yang sempurna dan anak-anak yang luar biasa."

"Ayah," Itachi menyela. "Jika ingin merayu Ibu, jangan di tempat umum atau di depan kami."

Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa, Itachi tersenyum paksa sementara Sasuke masih saja melongo tak percaya. Otaknya lagi-lagi bekerja dengan lambat.

"Ayah tidak mabuk, 'kan?" Sasuke merasa perlu untuk memastikan hal itu.

"Tidak." Fugaku menggeleng mantap. "Lagipula dulu ketika aku masih bersahabat dengan Minato, kami pernah berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak-anak kami. Seharusnya kami juga menambahkan bahwa itu **jika** anak-anak kami berlawanan jenis kelamin."

Mikoto tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Kau masih sering menemuinya." Katanya pada suaminya. "Kalian masih bersahabat tetapi kau berusaha menyangkalnya."

"Kau yang paling memahamiku." Fugaku tersenyum pada Mikoto hingga membuat Itachi merinding dan segera berdehem keras-keras.

"Siapa itu Minato?" Sasuke merasa terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Minato Namikaze." Jelas Itachi. "Ayah Naruto."

"Namikaze?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, dia pernah mendengar nama itu entah di mana. "Nama keluarga Naruto itu Uzumaki. Bukan Namikaze." Tiba-tiba saja dia ketakutan kalau ayahnya salah orang.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan iba.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tak tahan dipandang oleh keluarganya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto prihatin.

"Kau menyukai seseorang tanpa tahu tentang latar belakang keluarganya?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Kau mencintainya dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia?" Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya.

Sasuke tak pernah melihat keluarganya mengajukan pertanyaan sekompak ini.

Sasuke memasuki halaman asramanya setelah mobil yang membawa keluarganya kembali ke Konoha menghilang di tikungan jalan. Dia masih perlu mengurus beberapa hal di Otto seperti membereskan barang-barangnya di asramanya dan mengepaknya. Dia menaiki tangga dengan bersemangat, menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebar yang bertengger di wajahnya sejak tadi. Baru kali ini dalam lima tahun terakhir dia merasa bahwa dia tak sabar menunggu datangnya musim panas. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia bersyukur bahwa Uchiha punya semacam penyakit bahagia berlebihan ketika musim panas tiba. Ya, dia tak sabar menunggu musim panas, tetapi ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, musim panas telah menunggunya di depan kamarnya.

"Teme." Kata itu keluar bersama kepulan asap.

Ketika mendengar suara itu, Sasuke tak tahu sudah berapa kali dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu, tak peduli aroma rokok yang biasa dibencinya.

"Dobe." Sasuke sudah bertekad, dia akan membuat keadaan menjadi sulit untuk Naruto. Jika lelaki itu betul-betul mencintainya, lelaki itu harus mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dia masih memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang Uchiha, harga diri yang menahannya untuk tidak memeluk laki-laki itu dan mengatakan betapa dia merindukan sosok itu.

Naruto membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya ketika Sasuke memandangnya tajam.

"Buang sampah pada tempatnya, Dobe."

"Oke." Naruto memungut kembali puntung rokoknya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah plastik di depan kamar Sasuke. "Asshole." Gerutu Naruto setengah berbisik. Sasuke tetap tak berubah banyak di matanya. Tetap seorang keparat yang mungkin punya OCD, keparat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Aku bisa dengar itu." Kata Sasuke datar sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. "Dari mana kau tahu ini kamarku?"

"Aku tahu banyak hal." Jawab Naruto dari belakangnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Mungkin saja idiot itu bertanya ke sana kemari untuk sampai di kamar yang tepat. Ketika berdiri berdekatan seperti itu, Sasuke tersadar kalau Naruto lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Lagi-lagi. Mungkin itu hal yang tidak bisa dikalahkannya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Kau perlu ijin untuk masuk?" Sasuke berseru dari dalam kamarnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum masuk.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Sasuke duduk di meja belajarnya.

Senyum dari bibir Naruto menghilang. "Kau bahkan belum mempersilahkan aku duduk."

"Silahkan duduk." Sasuke memutar bola matanya, berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Duduk di mana?"

"Terserah." Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Di tempat tidur boleh?"

"Terserah, Dobe!" Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Untuk memberi selamat karena ini hari wisudamu." Naruto tersenyum. "Ayahmu meneleponku dan memberitahu aku sudah boleh bertemu denganmu." Dia akan mengikuti alur permainan Sasuke ini, walau dia berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menarik anak itu ke tempat tidur dan…oke, mungkin otaknya sedikit terpengaruh buku-buku kakeknya.

"Hn." Sasuke merasakan suatu kekecewaan dalam dadanya. Ayahnya salah. "Kalau hanya itu kau bisa pergi sekarang." Lelaki ini tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Lelaki ini tetap bodoh seperti dia tahu, yang melakukan dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaan orang lain. Shikamaru jelas-jelas keracunan sesuatu hingga bisa melepaskan predikat lulusan terbaik ke tangan anak itu.

"Sebenarnya masih ada."

Harapan dalam diri Sasuke mulai bertumbuh lagi. "Apa?" Dia berusaha agar suara terdengar sedatar mungkin.

"Aku datang mengambil jacketku."

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik leher lelaki itu atau mendorongnya dari jendela dan membuatnya seolah-olah seperti kecelakaan. Sasuke membuka lemarinya dan membuang jacket itu ke wajah Naruto.

"Sekarang pergi!" Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa dia tak bisa membuat ini semua jadi lebih mudah. Dia bisa saja berkata dengan gaya coolnya bahwa dia menyukai lelaki ini. Tetapi sikap Naruto membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimana jika ayahnya salah? Dia tak siap ditolak. Dia tak pernah sanggup ditolak. Sasuke bersandar di tepi meja belajarnya dan melipat tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi?" Tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke melawan hatinya yang menjerit agar lelaki itu tetap tinggal.

"Kau berpikir aku akan pergi begitu saja?" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah di sini, Sasuke. Akhirnya aku bisa berada di sini. Kau pikir mudah untuk menahan diri selama lima tahun untuk tak menemuimu?"

"Kau tahu aku di sini?" Sasuke tak butuh jawaban untuk pertanyaannya itu. Sasuke tak percaya Naruto akan mengikuti permainan bodoh ayahnya. Bukankah Naruto yang dia kenal tak pernah patuh pada peraturan? Bukankah Naruto yang dia kenal sering menyelinap keluar dari lingkungan sekolah hanya untuk makan ramen di Ichiraku's?

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke memandang keluar jendela. Bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin didengarnya sekarang.

"Kau terlibat masalah hanya karena teka-teki bodohku itu."

"Hn." Sungguh, bukan itu yang ingin didengar Sasuke. Harapannya perlahan-lahan pupus.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Sai?"

"Apa??!!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau sering bersamanya di akhir minggu dan—"

"Dia datang ke sini karena dia sedang patah hati!" Kemudian Sasuke tersadar. "Dari mana kau tahu Sai selalu ke sini tiap akhir minggu? Dia bilang dia tidak tahu kau berada di mana…" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan curiga. Darimana Naruto tahu jika dia masih menyimpan jacket itu?

"Kau benar-benar percaya dia patah hati?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kau percaya dia jatuh cinta pada Ino?" Bayangan Sai jatuh cinta pada Ino membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sai benar-benar pandai berakting hingga Sasuke percaya bahwa dia patah hati.

"Tidak!" Desis Sasuke. "Darimana kau tahu dia selalu datang di akhir minggu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Karena aku yang meminta pada Itachi agar Sai ke sini tiap hari minggu. Kau punya banyak waktu senggang di hari minggu yang bisa membuatmu berpikir untuk menyayat tanganmu lagi." Naruto langsung menyesali kata-katanya sesaat setelah mengucapkannya.

Sasuke mencengkeram erat pinggiran meja, menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak di dadanya.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan itu untukmu??" Suara Sasuke bergetar menahan amarahnya. "Kau merasa bertanggungjawab karena kau pikir aku melakukan itu untukmu?? Kau tidak seistimewa itu, Naruto Uzumaki!! Aku tidak mengiris tanganku demi kau jadi kau tak perlu merasa bertanggungjawab. Aku tak butuh belaskasihanmu." Kata-kata itu terlontar keluar sebagai pembelaan diri yang tersisa dalam dirinya, bercampur dengan penyangkalan, kebencian dan seluruh rasa cintanya.

"Hei." Naruto bangkit dan memeluknya tak peduli lelaki itu berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku hanya berusaha menolong orang yang kucintai." Bisik Naruto.

"Kau hanya kasihan padaku!" Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Kau hanya kasihan padaku!" Dia merasa dia akan menangis karena kemarahan yang tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Dia benci jika orang melakukan kebaikan hanya karena kasihan padanya. Dia tak butuh rasa iba Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto mendekap erat tubuh itu, memperat pelukannya, tak peduli Sasuke menginjak kakinya untuk melepaskan diri. "Aku mencintaimu." Dia berusaha mengucapkannya dengan seluruh perasaannya agar lelaki itu mengerti. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Dia terus mengucapkan kalimat itu walau Sasuke menendang kakinya. "Aku mencintaimu." Dia terus mengucapkan kalimat itu hingga Sasuke tenang dalam dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Mengatakannya hingga semua beban yang selama ini dia pendam menguap pergi.

"Kau berharap aku akan percaya dengan kata-katamu?" Tangan Sasuke terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. "Kau tak tahu apa yang sudah kualami." Dia merasa kesulitan bernapas karena eratnya pelukan Naruto, tetapi dia tak keberatan. Betapa dia merindukan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Sepertinya kau masih harus belajar membedakan antara benci dan cinta."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Mereka berdua tahu itu kebohongan paling besar abad ini. Sasuke merasa nyaman membenamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto, dia merasa seakan-akan tempatnya memang di situ.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Dan kau masih menyimpan jacketku jadi aku punya sedikit harapan kau juga akan mencintaiku."

"Dobe." Sasuke menghindari tatapannya. "Sai bicara banyak padamu?" Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ketakutan jika Sai berbicara terlalu banyak pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Dia hanya sekali meneleponku dan bilang kau baik-baik saja." Kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke lega. Dia tak ingin Naruto tahu dia pernah tidur ditemani jacket itu. Dia sudah cukup malu ketika Sai tahu hal itu.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menyibak lengan kemejanya. Dia menelusuri luka-luka itu dengan jemarinya, mengirimkan sensasi aneh ke tubuh Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu.

"Apa itu cuma teka-teki?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Naruto segera paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hn."

"Itu perasaanku."

"Hn." Sasuke berusaha menahan agar bibirnya tidak membentuk senyuman.

"Dan itu juga ciuman."

"Apa?" Sasuke memandang Naruto heran, berusaha memahami kata-kata lelaki di depannya.

"Itu bukan sekedar mengambil kembali makananku." Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti. "Aku hanya mencari alasan untuk menciummu."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke tak ingin berdebat lagi. Dia merasa mereka sudah terlalu banyak bicara padahal bibir mereka sudah sedekat itu. Dia tak bisa…tak mau mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Ini permainannya.

"Kau punya rencana di liburan musim panas ini?" Dan Naruto mengikuti permainan itu pada alur yang tak diinginkan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, berjalan menjauh dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Naruto tetap idiot yang dikenalnya.

"Let's go to Canada."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke malas. Mungkin seharusnya dia yang mengambil inisiatif. Tetapi lagi-lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya, harga dirinya menahannya untuk melakukan itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mengutuk Uchiha yang punya harga diri sebesar ini.

"Menikah."

"Apa?" Sasuke berpikir pendengarannya sudah terganggu.

"Menikah." Jelas Naruto dengan seringai lebarnya. Sasuke kembali merasa kemarahan di dalam dirinya.

"Kau manusia paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui!!"

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya walau dia tahu apa penyebab kemarahan itu. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia tak salah. "Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

"Kau tidak bisa mengajak seseorang menikah dengan cara seperti itu!" Sasuke memijit dahinya, heran mengapa dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak peka seperti ini.

"Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lebar, kini Sasuke yang akan mengikuti permainannya.

"Cukup, Naruto!" Sasuke menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya, merasa putus asa dengan sikap Naruto. "Kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku."

"Kita berdua laki-laki. Kita berdua menginginkan ini. Kita tak perlu drama seperti di film-film."

"Tetapi kau seharusnya tetap bertanya padaku." Gumamnya, nyaris seperti bisikan. Dia tak pernah menyangka Naruto akan berpikir sejauh itu, walau dia juga menginginkan itu. Tetapi seharusnya—

"Sasuke." Suara Naruto terdengar serius. "Aku tahu akan ada saatnya kita berselisih pendapat seperti ini. Akan ada saatnya kau berpikir bahwa aku tak mengerti apa keinginanmu. Akan ada saatnya kita bertengkar dan kau akan menyuruhku tidur di sofa. Mungkin juga kau akan jatuh cinta pada wanita atau pria lain."

"Aku—" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut ketika melihat Naruto berlutut di depannya. "Dobe!"

"Akan ada saatnya ketika kita merasa bahwa kita sudah membuat suatu keputusan yang salah, akan ada saatnya kau merasa bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa hari-hari yang kita lalui akan selalu bahagia tetapi aku bisa berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan tak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Lima tahun sudah cukup bagiku. Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu. Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto menarik napasnya, "Will you marry me?"

Sasuke tak ingat jelas kejadian selanjutnya, apakah dia menganggukkan atau menggelengkan kepalanya, atau kapan Naruto memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya. Dia hanya ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Naruto. Kata-kata yang mampu menenangkannya seperti aroma ramen yang bercampur dengan aroma rokok dari ciuman Naruto saat ini. Dia tak ingat kapan Naruto melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya, yang dia tahu dia bisa merasakan ciuman Naruto di bibirnya, di lehernya, di—

"Sasu…ke??"

Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Tampak Kabuto berdiri seperti patung batu, seolah-olah dia baru tersambar petir.

"Kabuto." Sasuke segera mengancing kemejanya dan mengutuk dalam hati ketika tahu beberapa kancing menghilang entah kemana.

"Kabuto." Naruto bangun dari lantai sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Na—Naruto…" Kabuto masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau kenal dia?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ke arah Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan. Seketika dia teringat dua nama. Jiraiya Namikaze dan Minato Namikaze. Sepertinya banyak hal yang belum dijelaskan Naruto tetapi dia sudah mulai paham.

"Semalam aku menginap di rumahnya." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Ada apa Kabuto?" Naruto menepuk pundak Kabuto agar roh anak itu kembali ke badannya.

"Ayahku…" Kabuto menelan ludah. "Ayahku ingin agar Sasuke makan malam di rumahku malam ini."

"Hn."

"Itu artinya dia akan datang." Ujar Naruto, merasa iba pada Kabuto yang sepertinya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Naruto…" Bisik Kabuto. "Tidak bisakah kalian menutup pintu? Jika aku tadi tidak datang, kalian akan terus melakukan itu dengan pintu terbuka seperti ini?"

"Maaf." Naruto balas berbisik. "Sepertinya kami terlalu terbawa suasana."

"Aku tahu kalian tak bertemu selama lima tahun tetapi—"

"Ehem!!!" Sasuke berdehem keras-keras.

"Bye, Sasuke." Kabuto segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Naruto menutup pintu dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Lanjut??" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Dalam mimpimu!!"

* * *

"APA????!!!!"

Teriakan Sasuke bisa terdengar sampai ke lantai dasar Sharingan Corp. Naruto memegang telinganya yang berdenging. Dia tak tahu kalau lelaki yang kini berdiri dari kursinya itu bisa berteriak sekeras ini.

"Apa kata-kataku belum jelas?" Tanya Fugaku santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen yang butuh ditandatangani di depannya.

"Tetapi ayah bilang ayah menyetujui hubungan kami!" Seru Sasuke kesal sementara Naruto menarik tangannya agar dia duduk kembali.

"Tetapi aku tak pernah bilang aku menyetujui kalian untuk menikah." Fugaku memandang anaknya dengan malas. "Setidaknya sampai Naruto menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Kalian sudah menunggu selama lima tahun. Apa susahnya menunggu dua sampai tiga tahun lagi?"

Dan beberapa jam selanjutnya dihabiskan Naruto dengan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, tak peduli rambutnya dijambak agar anak itu tak melemparkan kursi pada ayahnya. Hari-hari yang penuh warna itu baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again—**Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat

* * *

Ada keinginan untuk membunuh saya??? *kabur*

Rasanya lega fic ini akhirnya selesai...Hmmm...Semoga saja tidak bosan membaca tiap chapter yang isinya sepanjang itu LOL. Lalalalala...Hidup Insomnia!!! Fic ini sebagian besar saya ketik saat tengah malam, jadi feel GJnya dapat *digeplak*

Baca juga sekuelnya yah, Judulnya "Love" dan "Something in Between"


End file.
